Spice with a pint of Life
by seraphydragon
Summary: There's this little thing called life that makes the journey of love a little 'tough'. Rei and Minako are about to find out how tough it really is. ReiMinako
1. Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor moon, nothing at all.

**Author notes:** Rating may change later, I'm not sure. I'm not great with summaries but here's the chapter. Please no flames, constructive criticism is appreciated. Let me know what you think.

Rei's POV

Life…I could feel myself frown in thought. What did it mean to be alive? I breathe… my chest rises and falls with each soft inhale and exhale of air. I can see…my classmates dressed in our brightly colored uniforms, flaunting the red and brown colors. Sunlight pouring in through the back windows, the brown desks shined from previous polishing and there was a white board attached to a wall in the front of our room. I can hear…hear everyone's loud, annoying voices buzzing all around me! Oh, why do they have to be so loud? With one hand I pinched the bridge of my nose hoping to fight off the on coming headache. The fingers of my free hand drummed monotonously on my own desk. Touch…each tiny pressure was noted on the pads of my fingers. They followed one after another.

A girl walked by and in a flash my nose wrinkled slightly. Ugh, _someone_ put on too much perfume. Who am I? Why do I bother try to figure out life? Living in this moment I am Hino Rei, female, with long, dark-raven hair, amethyst eyes and single. My eyes shot open at the last comment and a low growl emerged from the back of my throat. Why do I keep thinking of it? People live every day without thought of purpose; when we finally acknowledge the second we're living in it has already passed us. Whatever, its not like I'm going to grow old anyway. Sailor senshi don't grow old, not with our long life spans. Sometimes it makes me regret being sailor mars reincarnate.

"I…" Testing the sound of my own voice tentatively. "I wonder what Minako is doing right now…" Letting it out with a sigh. Truth was, I felt sick. All morning I had the urge to puke, perhaps lack of sleep. Things have been so stressful lately. How I wish this day over with.

Minako's POV

The sun felt warm against my face, it feels nice in a pleasant sort of way. I was glad I could rest my head against the window still, class can be such a bore sometimes. My cerulean blue eyes watched the couples outside. They littered the grass in crowds at a time or they huddled together with clasped hands as they walked. . Spring tends to do this to people I observed. Wouldn't it be great if I could feel what they were feeling? However I've been through this too many times. What's the point in falling in love only to lose your special person and be left behind in the end? Being the Goddess of Love, sailor venus reincarnate was indeed a blessing and a curse.

I sighed once more, willing my eyes to move away from the happy couples and searched the blue sky for answers. Instead I found myself thinking how the clouds look so white and fluffy, making me wish I were back in my comfy bed. One cloud that shuffled by reminded me a lot of Usagi. It looked like an adorable rabbit. My thoughts were interrupted with the abrupt ringing of the bell.

"Thank Kami!"

In a flash I was out of that stuffy classroom. My mind had only on one thought, meeting Rei. Before I knew it I was outside, practically jumping out of the school's front entrance. My eyes squinted and peered all around the mass of students trying to pin point the fire senshi. Almost like trying to find a needle in a haystack. There was a flash of raven hair. Rei! I thought. I finally spotted her. She was there, standing underneath a tall, lush green leafed tree, across from the swarming crowd.

"Rei!" I called, running to her.

She lifted her head from the book she was reading and smiled. It was great to see a friend. But…something was different about her today…she looked pale.

"What's up Mina chan?"

"The usual." I huffed, trying to catch my breath. "I don't see how you can like all this business stuff Rei, how do you ever stay awake?"

"It's useful that's why." She replied. There was laughter in her eyes. Wow, you usually don't see that everyday, she's usually so serious. "Besides Mina chan, I did agree to take the vocal class with you if you took my business course. So we're even."

"I guess so." I managed to grin.

Rei wanted to go into business and I wanted to go into the musical and vocal course. In the end we decided to take each other's course as well as our own so we'd get to see at least one person we knew. Unfortunately it was required that we'd take a third course as an extra curricular activity, separating us for one block a day.

"Rei, do you want to be my partner for our music project?"

"Mina chan, who else could put up with you?"

Oh, burn. I felt that one, feeling myself wince.

No way was she going to get away with that. I walked up close to her, trying for my best seductive smile. When I leaned in she tried to step back but I took hold of her receding hand, stopping her movement. She looks so surprised, that look on her face is so cute, almost like a shocked child. It felt great to be the one in control here. There was a slight tingling feeling when our hands touched, it surprised me how good it felt to feel her warmth…wait, what am I thinking? I'm supposed to be getting even! Continuing where I left off my lips brushed past her face and I whispered into her ear,

"I suppose you could?"

Settling my head onto her shoulder I let myself rest, feeling the soft fabric of the school uniform she wore. My arms wrapped themselves loosely around her waist for balance. Taking in a deep breath I noticed she was wearing a different perfume…I would've asked what it was but I felt myself distracted. She was shaking…

Rei's POV

She caught me off guard. Seeing that smile of hers, my knees almost buckled…I don't know why it made me feel this way. To my horror she leaned in. Kami, my eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat… she's getting too close. Unconsciously I tried to step back to avoid a possible contact when she grasped my hand in hers. A small electric shock raced through my body upon contact. There wasn't much time to contemplate what that shock was, Mina was getting closer! To my surprise I was half relieved and disappointed when she brushed past my face only to feel myself break out into a bright blush when she whispered,

"I suppose you could?" A warm flow of air hit my ear, causing me to shudder.

I almost jumped when her head rested on my left shoulder. It was uncomfortable but in a good way. Time seemed to stop. Everything felt so warm and comforting…I didn't notice but it was suddenly it was harder to breath. I could only gulp as lungs took sharp intakes of oxygen. Silently I hoped Mina didn't hear it. Why did I feel this way? This wasn't something I was used to, sure I'd hug my friends all the time but this felt…different. If I hugged her now I had a feeling that I wouldn't want to let go. Damn these emotions! They never made any sense. I needed to get out of here, anywhere but here…a place far from _her_. My thoughts were whirling at 100km/h, my vision… everything started to whirl around me. No, I can't faint! My fists clenched together tightly, hoping the pain would keep me conscious. A cool hand felt my forehead, causing me to snap out of my trance.

"Mina chan?"

Mina was staring at me with a concerned look on her face. Did I really look that bad? When did she leave my shoulder?

"Rei chan, are you all right?"

I couldn't answer her… my mind drew a blank. I opened my mouth but no words came out, my throat felt so dry.

"You're sweating Rei chan." She whispered, taking in my form with her eyes. "**Rei chan!**"

The last thing I heard was her shouting my name.

Minako's POV

I forced myself not to panic. Somehow I managed to catch Rei before she hit the ground. Did she have some kind of cold? I knew she looked pale but I didn't think it was this bad. The miko was always the most health conscious of our circle of friends; it just came as a surprise that she'd push herself this hard. Honestly, she shouldn't have come to school today if she was ill. My hand felt her forehead once more, brushing away the bangs from her face. She's burning up… Quickly I called a cab with my cell phone and had us taken us to the nearest possible place, my apartment.

"Mom, I'm home!" I pushed open the door with my legs, Rei's limp body lay in my arms.

"Minako, what the-?" She stopped.

"Rei collapsed at school. I'm going to put her in my bed. Would you please get me a cool towel and a bowl of cold water? She's burning up."

My mom nodded her head weakly and walked to the kitchen to gather what I had requested. Sometimes she can really jump to conclusions, I mean really! Her face said it all. I looked down to the unconscious senshi of fire in my arms. Even when slept she had such a serious look on her face, can't she relax even a little? A small smirk crossed my features. Moments later I was in my room. Gently I laid Rei onto the bed, resting her on her back and pulled the covers over her heated body. I sat beside the bed on my knees trying to shift into a comfortable position.

"Mom! Did you get the towel yet?" I yelled.

The small woman came a few minutes later, scowling under her breath at my impatience. 

"Thanks." I muttered, responding to her scowl. She watched me take the towel and spread it evenly over Rei's sweaty brow. The way her eyes bore into me shifted my worried mood to annoyance. What was she judging me for? I had nothing to hide. "What is it?" I snapped.

She stood there fumbling with her hands, looking down at the floor, fidgeting slightly. Was she nervous? A wave of guilt hit me.

"Look…I'm sorry. But really, what did you want to talk about?" I tried more gently.

"Minako…your… father died."

I blinked. The father that divorced my mother when I was a child? That so called father? Rage started to build up within my chest, slowly spreading down to my clenching fists. Kami, I barely remember him, should I feel sad? I studied my mother's face. There were a few tears that had already started to trickle down her cheeks. How could she feel something for him still when I felt nothing but hate? He abandoned her for another woman!

She seemed to misunderstand my silence for sadness because the next thing I knew she had embraced me in a hug, whispering words of comfort that were really meant for her. Reluctantly I wrapped my arms around her skinny frame. The blond hairs on her head were turning grey. She wasn't that old, only a bit over forty-three. I suppose sleepless nights and days of starving yourself could turn you into what she was now…a broken woman.

"I'm all right mom…" I tried to comfort her. She continued to sob longer, in need of human warmth.

"T-they're…having …the… f-funeral in England." She mumbled at last. "I'm going."

For a moment I couldn't say anything. A silence echoed through the room. Did she say she was going to a funeral for that idiot? Something made me want to scream at her and bring her to her senses but I didn't, I couldn't. She had really loved him and nothing I would say could change that. Her true love…that wasn't returned. Is this how things are supposed to work? Sometimes love was a joke. It left me feeling bitter.

"If you want to go, then go…" I managed in a calm voice. She looked up with tear filled eyes. "It's all right, I can manage by myself."

"You aren't going to go?" She asked frowning slightly. At least she wasn't bawling anymore. There was a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Mom…" My eyes steeled. "Gomen ne, I just…can't. Please try to understand, I…I just can't." My eyes looked down to the floor away from hers. She seemed to feel the inner turmoil I struggled with.

"Besides, Rei can help me if anything happens."

My mom peered over at Rei, still unconscious. One eyebrow raised sarcastically.

"When she's better." I quickly corrected myself. Rei had always been there for me. She's my best friend after all. "In the meantime why don't you pack and get ready to go? It wouldn't do any justice to wait till the last minute."

"Minako…"

I grasped my mother's shoulders, staring straight into her eyes now. I wanted her to see my resolution, that I would not go but I had no objection to her leaving. She sighed.

"You're right…you've grown so much my dear Minako. You know, I will always love you, no matter what."

There was pride in her voice… it made me feel taller inside. Very few times had she ever acknowledged me since father left. That old man might have been jealous if he were here now. After saying her bit she made her way quickly from the room and out the apartment door. The outside door closed with a slight thud and a click followed indicating it had been locked. Knowing my mother, she'd take at least a couple hours shopping for supplies. That was one thing that never changed, once she made up her mind she'd wouldn't change it for the world…unfortunately _he_ meant more than the world to her. I was surprised that she didn't die of a heart attack from the news. That was the kind of woman she was, although she was strong she was also human.

"M-mina…"

"Rei chan?"

I turned back towards the bed to see Rei was mumbling something…she looked like she was in great pain. One of my hands touched the towel on her forehead. I shouldn't have been surprised that the towel had already dried but I was. I cursed myself for forgetting her in that one moment. Taking it in my hands I dipped it into a bowl of cool water and plopped it back onto her brow. With the knuckle of my right index finger I brushed it softly against her cheeks. They were so red. It was hard to believe that it was Rei that lay helpless before me. No. I shook my head, Rei isn't weak…she would fight in this condition if she had to. My mind wandered back to our senshi fighting days. There were many times where Rei fought despite her condition. Times where our team needed her the most, she was always there for us.

Rei chan…I looked to the sleeping fire senshi again. It pained me to remember the times she had gotten hurt from my careless instructions when I first was adjusting to being the inner senshi leader. One time in particular she almost died shielding me. But those days were over…both of us are here now, alive, living almost ordinary lives.

I never noticed when I had sat myself down on the edge of the bed. The soft orange quilt was lightly wrapped Rei's fidgeting form. Fidgeting? When I leaned in closer my eyes noticed that she was shivering slightly. Was she cold? But her fever made her feel so warm.

"Mina…"

She had said something else but I couldn't hear. Carefully, making sure none of my long blond locks touched her face I supported myself over her with my arms either side of her sleeping presence. My head tiled to one side as I listened intently to her fevered rambling.

"Mina…chan…it hurts." I froze. There was nothing but pain was in her voice. She felt so far away, my heart ached, wanting to take it all away.

Then there was a tiny tug on my hair. I wasn't aware of it at first but one of Rei's hands had buried itself in between my blond strands. She was crying…Kami, she's crying. That was the last straw, I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I allowed myself to fall carefully onto my back beside her. There was enough space on the bed so I would not fall off. Protectively my right arm snaked under her neck then around the outline to the far side of her body while the other reached across my waist to clasp my other hand, pulling Rei close to my body. Words of comfort left my mouth constantly. She responded by rolling in my grip and snuggled up tight against me, her head on top of my shoulder by my face. I lifted my head up slightly and pulled her closer till her head rested in the crook of my neck before I allowed my head to rest onto hers. Almost immediately I heard her breathing slow to a steady rhythm. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. It didn't matter if I got sick… if it meant Rei would get better that was all that mattered.

"Only for a little bit…" I whispered to her. My free hand brushed away the raven bangs from her face again. 

My eyelids started to droop. So much had happened today, I was mentally exhausted. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep as well.


	2. Purpose

**Disclaimer:** So here we go again, I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I own any of the song lyrics that may show up on here. Song title is displayed in bold letters in the brackets.

**Author Notes:** Thank you for the reviews, it really helps getting me to work! School takes up a lot of time these days so I only manage to get bits done really late at night or early in the morning. There might be a few grammatical errors and spelling errors but don't kill me cause I'm writing this at 1:00am in the morning. Anyway, enough rambling. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review. Tell me what you think.

_There are days when those  
gray skies make you blue.  
Each forward step you take,  
ya fall back by two.  
You've been hit by some hard knocks,  
you just can't stand.  
Feeling like Alice felt in Wonderland._

_Let me be the one to lend a hand  
Call my name and I'll be there.  
There's nothing like the laughter we share.  
Whenever you need someone or a shoulder to lean on,  
call my name and I'll be there._  
(**Call my name**)

Rei's POV

Hino Rei…I am the reincarnate of sailor mars, protector and loyal friend to princess Serenity. However that surface is a lie; I am nothing but a cheap replacement for a dead soldier who was more than I'll ever be and who will soon return. Her memories are returning. I'm changing…disappearing slowly, losing myself. Sincerely it frightens me. Hino Rei…That is who I am and who I am not.

I closed my eyes, falling backwards into the nothingness. The wind beat my back and threw my hair upwards, gravity pulled a few of my raven strands back onto my face. I waited and then it came. The sound of a bell pinged gently. **Ping.**

When I had opened my eyes I was in a grove, standing amidst isles of sakura trees in full bloom with my miko outfit on. No words could have described the strangeness of familiarity that the topography provided so I said nothing.

Flashback  
Mina and I were sitting outside of the school, eating our lunch at a small picnic table. A bug had fell from the tree above us into my sandwich. When I was about to let loose the swears Mina slapped her hand over my mouth and lectured me.

"Curses are a waste of breath, all you'll do is exhaust yourself."

She was grinning. With her other hand she wagged her index finger in front of my glaring expression. She'd better watch it, unlike her I can bite if aggravated. Her air of superiority didn't last long though; the bug in my sandwich became bored of mine and flew into hers. She went into a rant in her native language, English. I wonder where she learned all those 'interesting' words. 

Flashback end

The memory brought a smirk to my face, she had always been there to cheer me up… even if she was a little hypocrite.

A flurry of soft, rose colored pedals fell into my face and through my hair. The sensation was enough to smack my mind a reality check. Slowly I took deep breaths and opened my eyes, refocusing to the task at hand. My feet took tiny baby steps on the spot, flirting with directing while I pondered the path to tread.

After a moment my mouth curled downwards into a thoughtful frown. It all looked the same to me.

Finally I moved to the right. The lush, green grass bent under my foot's power without a fight and I felt somehow disappointed. Perhaps it was from my counter ego's nature that was rising to the surface again. Sailor Mars was the goddess of war and passion after all.

Carefully I made to take another advance forward only to stop upon hearing someone giggling.

"Aww, you don't say Rei chan."

My stomach did a flip-flop at the voice. It sounded like Mina but where…? I was over here but I don't see her anywhere. A wind blew up and instinctively my arms rose to shield myself. Sakura pedals danced all round my defensive form, the wind lead them around with an invisible leash. When I had opened my eyes there was a small but noticeable path carved in the overgrown grass. 

So this was where I was supposed to go, to go where I am told I'm no better than those chained tied petals am I? It seemed fate had similar binds to me…My eyes stung from the on coming salty tears…even here, away from my own world I could not choose my own path…

I choked down a sob, brushing away the signs of weakness with my hands. Soon anger replaced the depression and a whimper transformed into a defiant growl. Stubbornly I tried to move opposite to the path's direction only to be blown backwards by a sharp, cold breeze. It felt like dozens of knives impaling themselves into my soft flesh. Following the motion of the wind, the atmosphere around my position dropped temperature to the point where I was shivering.

"Fine! I guess I have no choice right!" I yelled to no one. Like anyone would listen anyway.

Treading down the path with fists clenched I warily became conscious of voices that grew louder. So what if there were people here? Why should it concer-

"Mina chan…"

There was me…

"Mina chan?" I felt myself whisper softly, repeating my own reflection's words. The two figures hadn't taken notice of my presence.

"Hai, Rei chan?"

It felt odd to be seeing Mina and myself like this, it felt like us but at the same time it wasn't. Could it be our past selves? Taking in all the details the two scouts were all dressed in their fukus.

"I…ah, w-wanted to talk about something." Mars stammered to the golden haired goddess that stood before her. There were both underneath a large sakura tree. It was the biggest tree in the grove and I had to admit, it was bigger than any other sakura that I've ever seen. However one thing puzzled me, what were they doing here? Aren't they supposed to be protecting the queen?

"Rei chan, you know we have to get back soon! Our mission-"

"Hai, hai, Mina chan. I haven't forgotten the mission."

She gave mars a slightly puzzled look but continued to smile. That smile looked veeeeeery familiar, Mina used it a lot when she scoped out…My eyes widened. No, you don't mean…

"Well…?"

Holy shit, she's blushing! I felt myself shift uncomfortably on the spot. I wonder how mars would take this. Looking back to my counterpart I was met with an equally shocking surprise. Mars was too busy blushing as well to really notice Mina's! My jaw dropped slightly. Some great warriors acting like a pair of adolescent teens. It certainly wasn't what I had expected…

"I've been meaning…well you know…to ask you…no! To tell you…a-about…" She stopped and bit her lip, refusing to look up into the goddess of love's cerulean orbs.

Mina was leaning against the main body of the tree, watching mars stutter with an amused but knowing expression. She giggled softly, looking down for a moment as well. After a minute venus pushed herself off the tree with both of her hands and stood up.

In one smooth motion she held out her right hand towards the blushing Mars. The whole thing was boggling my mind, what was she up to?

Mars stared at it hesitantly; there was an uncertain look residing in her eyes. Eyeing the hand cautiously, she slowly lifted her right hand towards Venus's to take hold of the gloved hand. I guess she finally made up her mind.

Mar's hand almost reached Venus's when the goddess of love grew impatient. There was a squeal as the golden haired girl grabbed Mar's hand and threw her against the tree's bark. The two of them were very close, faces inches apart.

"Mina…chan…"

My mind was having a brain freeze. Too much was happening, I couldn't believe this.

"Shhh…"

Both blushing profusely, they both leaned in and met with a soft kiss. Venus decided to press their lips together harder and deepened the kiss while her hands roamed around her companion's curved form.

"Mmm…" Mar's gasped slightly when Venus's hands moved south. "Min-" She started but was silenced when Venus slipped her tongue into Mar's mouth. The senshi of fire returned the favor immediately.

I could feel my face turn deepen through various shades of red as they pair became more intimate. Their bodies were pressed tight together and the moans grew louder by the second. They allowed themselves to be swallowed by passion and lust. You could almost feel the heat radiating from their perspiring bodies from where I stood.

I was staring. For the entire time while I watched this it hadn't really hit me. Realization came hard, Mina and me…they were us and they were…

"NOOOOO!" A high pitched scream emerged from my lips as my hands tensed around strands of my hair. My eyes shut themselves tight to expel the image from my mind.

The scenery exploded and dissipated in the form of the sakura petals. Everything was dark, a dark void of space which I stood. My knees shook at the images flashed through my mind.

"No…no…"

It couldn't be but it was…I couldn't deny it any longer, it was another memory.

I knew there was something odd about the way I felt about my best friend. How I wanted her, how she made me feel like the happiest person in this world when she was by my side. I adored everything about Mina, the way her bright blue eyes would look at me, the warmth of her touch…she was perfect, everything I'd ever want in a person.

But Mars and Venus, they were lovers in the past. Does this mean my feelings for Mina aren't really mine but Mar's? Oh Kami! Please don't let it be…

"How…can past feelings affect me now?" I whispered desperately.

It was all an illusion. It's not my reality. It never happened to me! 

"Rei chan?" Mina's voice echoed through the darkness.

"Ahh!" I screamed, grabbing my head again. My body was trembled and twitched slightly.

Memories came rushing back. We were by the tree outside school, Mina came to meet me, we were talking and she took my hand…and…and…All the images flashed through quickly, then repeating itself in a cycle.

My body swayed side to side, shaking my head as I tried to remember. Pain…

"Gah!"

My knees buckled, a loud thud was heard as there was a contact with the surface beneath me. My eyes shot open surprise. It became harder to breathe, my sides tightened together, crushing the air out of me. What was happening to me?

"Ha…ha…neh!" My face winced as I struggled for breath.

Everything whirled before my eyes, similar to before. No longer able to hold myself up I fell flat on a hard pitch-black surface, sweat dripped down my fevered brow. This was my reality. This is what life was, pain and hardship. Before I could stop myself I half whimpered,

"Mina…chan…it hurts."

Somewhere inside my heart cried out for her, but she wasn't here, I was alone. Silence followed my voice.

Without warning I felt a pair of invisible arms wrapped themselves around me. The aura was familiar. It was Mina's. I couldn't see her, but she was here…she was here. Domo arigato Kami! I tried not to cry when I felt those comforting arms or when the warmth of her body pressed itself against my side. I really tried.

I rolled in the presence's grip, pushing myself against Mina's warmth. The weight on my chest lifted and I could breath again. I don't know how long we were like that but it felt like an eternity.

To my disappointment I felt the arms leave after the eternity. A fear rushed me, what if I was going to be left here alone again?

"Mina!" I cried out.

_'Open your eyes.'_

When I came to my eyes squinted from the sudden brightness of light. Soft fabric embraced my weary form and a damp towel lay folded neatly on my forehead. I sat up, curious as to where I was now.

"Oh, you awake Rei?"

My head turned towards the voice. Mina popped her head around the corner. I noticed her face seemed to light up upon seeing me, or was it my imagination?

"Hai…" I weakly replied.

My attention was drawn to how little she was wearing. Mini shorts and a tight short sleeve! This can't be good.

"Stop…" I muttered very quietly under my breath, willing myself to stop staring at the beautiful creature in front of me. I hope she hasn't noticed…

"Well, now that you're awake, do you need anything? Water? Maybe something to eat?"

"Huh? Uhh…"

She laughed.

"Oh, I'm not that bad of a cook!"

"Ah, ile, its not that!" I waved my arms trying to convince her.

"Oh really?"

There was that look again. Suddenly my toes under the covers started to look very interesting.

"We should get started on that project actually…" I finally replied.

Mina frowned and shook her head.

"I don't know Rei chan, you were really out of it and you're still sick! Don't tell me you want to exhaust yourself all over again?"

"W-well…I really am feeling better! Please, I mean, it won't take long and I actually have an idea." School work always took my mind off my problems.

"You do?"

I motioned the blond to take a seat on the bed next to me. She eagerly sat down, almost skipped over in fact.

"What do you think about doing a song?"

"Hmm…" She brought her hands up to her chin in mock consideration. "I like it!"

When she leaned in towards me, I found myself hit by the images in the sakura grove.

"U-uh, yeah…"

In an attempt to hide my blush I brought my hand up to my mouth and coughed gently. It didn't help that Mina decided to wear such a skimpy outfit of all days! When you're sick you have way less control over what your body.

"Got any idea on a theme Rei chan? It was your idea after all."

"Why don't you choose."

"Okay, how about love?"

There was a silence.

"L-love?" I almost squeaked. It was last topic I wanted to discuss in the world right now. Take deep breathes Rei, I coaxed myself. "Sure Mina chan." Why can't I say no?

"Great! So maybe we should…"

I only caught bits and pieces of what she was saying. My eyes were too interested in watching the goddess of love's movements. The cute expressions on her face, the way she can get excited by the little things, the way her lips moved…their rosy color, Kami, they looked so soft. I started to feel envious of Mars, the way she kissed Venus and how Venus loved her back. My mind replayed the scene step by step before my very eyes.

"Mina chan…"

"Hai, Rei chan?"

Her entire attention was on me now. Despite feeling nervous I just had to ask.

"What…do you think about love?"

"Why are you asking?"

"You are the goddess of love and we are doing a love song…" I chose my words carefully. "It would help if I knew your opinion on the topic."

"Oh…" She fell silent and considered the question for awhile. "Well Rei chan…Do you believe in soul mates?"

"Huh?" I blinked. "Well I don't know."

"I believe in the idea." She giggled. "Rei chan. let me ask you something. You know the feeling you get when you lose something or someone precious to you? How you feel like a part of you has died or disappeared?"

I nodded my head slowly.

" It's because that's exactly it. You did lose a piece of yourself."

Losing my mom and dealing with my father had made me feel exactly that. What she was getting at sounded interesting, all my attention was on her every word now.

"You see Rei chan, all human's soul are jagged." She sighed. "Incomplete…Our souls are constantly being torn to pieces and in turn, are continually being rebuilt with a type of glue, weak or strong, it depends on the individuals will."

"Honto?"

"Hai. When we experience great lose and other people try to help us out, our souls slowly try to replace what was initially lost. It's because of the people who are willing to take time to be there for you. When they choose to become a part of your life they become a part of you. Follow me so far?"

My only reply was a quick nod of my head.

"A soul exchange happens." Mina whispers softly. "You can think of it as a partial transplant, they give you a piece of their soul for your own…that piece will be special Rei chan…it'll be different from all the others and will grow with the relationship between the person who gave it to you and yourself."

"But…what happens to the lost pieces?"

"It's coming up, stop being impatient." She stuck out her tongue. "Ahh…Let's see…Well, you know how we say a soul mate is our missing half?" I nodded my head once more. "That's the way it is, exactly how it is. Going through life all people dream of finding that one special person just for them. We endure the hardships and lose pieces of our soul in hope that someday we'll find that person. So many people…and so many souls…we search for our missing selves in this vast world. Do you see the problem Rei chan?"

"Finding…your soul mate?" I guessed.

"Bingo. Very good Rei chan." She struck her sailor V pose for victory. "People often mistake their lost pieces for something similar. That's why some people lust and not love, only falsely convincing themselves something its not. The result is always a feeling of emptiness…when two impatient souls try to jam the two halves of the puzzle together they will only hurt themselves in the end…"

I swallowed hard. It made so much sense to me…Do I really love Mina? Or is it just lust? It sounded so horrible! I sure wouldn't want to rush things and risk losing someone special forever.

"But Rai chan…" Mina's voice was softly whispering into my ear, her breath tickled it and sent shivers down my back. "When you do meet that special person…you'll know for sure…because… there's only one special feeling that you'll ever feel, only for them."

"M-mina chan…?"

"Minako! Help me carry the groceries to the kitchen!" Came a shrilly voice.

The mood of the moment was broken and the front door could be heard opening with the following of footsteps. Mina's mother had come back. Mina pulled herself away from me and turned to go help her mother.

"Mina chan?"

"Hai, Rei chan?":

"You really are the goddess of love." I felt myself smirk.

With that she gave a small bow, then whirled around and bolted from the room. She surprises me sometimes. That false ditsy blond act…She always seems klutzy and dense but it's only a façade. It took me a few months to catch on after I first met her. Ami seems to suspect it and so did Makoto. However Usagi is probably the only one who hasn't the slightest clue! I felt myself sigh, Usagi is naturally dense.

"Rei, since your awake do ya mind helping?" Mina called from the kitchen.

"Be there in a sec!" I was already jumping out of the bed.

Mina is who she is…I don't think I could ever understand all of her…but in moments like those… you really catch a glimpse of the real Aino Minako underneath it all.


	3. Listen to the Beat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon, or the songs that are mentioned in here. 

**Author's Notes**: Thank you for the reviews everyone! There is another implied couple in this chapter, so hopefully it won't be a problem. Umm…if anything seems confusing feel free to tell me, I don't mind. And onto chapter three! Hope people will like it.

Rei's POV

Mina and I finished the project before early morning. The blond was so proud of the song that she sung it repeatedly throughout the night, even while she slept! Pretty amazing, some people sleep walk but she sings in her sleep. As much as I loved to experience one the goddess of love's talents there was a limit on how much sleep abuse my body could take. No sleep was definitely out of the question. Eventually to keep myself from strangling the girl I took a chance and snuck out, making my way back to the shrine.

It was still early in the morning, judging from the sun's position I'd say five a.m. at best. As soon as I returned home I quick changed into my miko attire and walked back outside to practice my archery. Although we had an indoor training ground for the particular sport I decided not to risk disturbing grandpa's sleep. Lately he's been getting weaker and weaker… an old man such as himself really needs all the sleep he can get. You know when grandpa is sick when he doesn't have the energy to hit on the visitors.

In deep thought I walked into a grove of dormant sakura trees on my way to the destination. The scene looked very similar to yesterday's memory, except for the absence of the white petals. I found myself stopping to eye one of the trees to my right. My eyes zoned in onto one of the small branches and there they were… budding blossoms barely visible to the naked eye in the process of blooming…Beginning of April, end of March, the flowers were on time. Rarely were they ever late.

Up to a day ago I'd wait every year with anticipation for the flower show, but a certain memory drove away the desire from my heart. Feeling depression attempt to cloud my mind I shook my head and continued on my journey. My fists tightened together.

Soon I reached a clearing. After a few quick glances my analysis was complete. Everything was still set up in their proper places…exactly where I left it.

Moments later with a bow clutched securely with my left hand I stood at a distance, allowing my amethyst eyes to stare the target down with a ferocious but calm intensity. In one slow, smooth motion I had brought my bow up to my front, shoulder height extended. Simultaneously my right arm withdrew an arrow from the pack attached to my back, bringing it up and then horizontally into the high strung thread. Never letting my eyes off the target I adjusted my finger pressure on the arrow. Everything had to be perfect, one detail off and the shot would be ruined. Automatically my body initiated the rhythm of deep inhales and slow exhales, clearing my mind of any fog that inhabited it lately.

Preparations complete…Just then a swift wind shot through the clearing, sending my raven locks spiraling in all direction. It was at that moment I released my hold.

_Tsing._ To my disappointment the arrow was slightly off; the wind had carried it to the left. It had landed in the blue, two zones away from the bullseye. Not bad for a shot but could've been better.

A few more attempts and I had finally hit the center. I huffed mouthfuls of air in a ragged fashion…suppose this was normal side effect to exercising after being ill.

Next I retrieved the arrows and then rotated the target thirty degrees right from its center. If you were serious about something you had to make sure all of the angles were covered. In life most often opportunities don't come all perfectly packaged… sometimes you had to adjust to make them work.

Bring the bow up, withdraw an arrow, cock the arrow beside my right ear, adjust finger pressure, take deep inhales and exhales and…real-

"REEEEI CHAN!"

Too soon!

"Ah!"

I felt myself gasp as my fingers released the stored potential energy, sending the arrow flying past the target and into a tree behind it. _Twack._

What…the…I twitched in irritation. Only one person could own that loud voice…

Minako's POV

"Ohayo Rei chan!"

She stood there with her back facing me, not moving.

"Ah, you know Rei chan, that shot wasn't very good, nope! It was waaaay off!" I lifted a hand similar to a salute position and turned my head side to side in a mock search. "It landed…way behind the target ne?"

"Mina chan…" She growled back.

I didn't notice it before but the senshi of fire was shaking slightly. Maybe she's cold? Kind of odd since she is wearing her miko outfit…but perhaps she's sensitive to the early morning chills?

"Aww, maybe Rei chan needs a hug." I whispered to myself, stifling a giggle with my hands.

The raven haired goddess whipped around just as I flung myself towards her.

"Mina y-.' Her eyes widened, shocking paralyzing her body movement.

**Whomp.**

"Ahaha, thought you could use a hug Rei chan."

We were both sprawled on the ground, my arms wrapped loosely around her neck. It was a shame that I couldn't see her facial expression…her bangs shielded her eyes from my curious gaze. Is she awake? Kami, I hope the collision didn't knock her out.

I pressed my head to her chest, listening intently for her heart beat. It was fast. So fast that it threatened to beat through hers and into mine! But… doesn't your heart beat _drop_ if you fall unconscious?

Rei's arm rose off the ground. They curled around our forms, hovering slightly over the both of us. If she wanted to, she could have embraced me in one action. It was my heart's turn to be pounding, everything was overwhelming me in a way I never knew. The warmth of our two bodies…the possibility of Rei embracing me…my arms tightened their hold around her neck.

Rei's arms closed the distance but at the last second they stopped and patted my back.

"I'm all right Mina chan." She sighed. "You can…"

"Ah! Gomen ne Rei chan." I pushed myself away from her and stood up. "I-I didn't mean…you sure you're all right?"

"Hai, hai." She sighed.

My heart had slowed down for the time being…that was…until Rei brushed back her bangs and stared at me with those captivating amethyst eyes of hers.

"Er…"

"What brings you this early in the morning Mina chan?"

"Well, it's not exactly that early anymore…"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Just how long were you watching?"

"Tsk, don't tell me the great Rei let her guard down." Now she was glaring at me, blood rushing to her face. "Aww, you look so cute like that Rei chan."

"I…don't do kawaii." She huffed.

She looked away slightly, seeing her like that took everything I had to stop myself from pinching those cheeks. Knowing her she might start using me as the target if I did.

"Since you tried to sneek out Rei chan." I changed the subject. "You weren't very good at it you know? Hell, I was surprised my mother didn't wake up after you tripped and banged your head against the wall."

It was also hard to believe that I managed to keep my laughter in at the time as well, but I don't think Rei needs to know that.

"So…" She coughed. Always does that when she wants to lessen her embarrassment I noted. "Since I _tried_ to leave?"

"Hai." I felt myself nod. "Why did you leave Rei chan?"

"Ano…"

"Oh, would you like me to sing again? I'm sure that'll cheer you up!"

"Ile!"

"I'm a bad singer?" Her outburst hurt me a little.

Seeing my hurt expression Rei quickly tried to correct herself.

"It…It's not that at all Mina chan! I mean…oh, I have a bit of a headache, I'm sensitive to loud sounds right now."

"My…voice is a loud sound?" This time I tried to make her feel guilty, aha, sometimes I can be so evil. Although the false tears came streaming from my eyes I was actually grinning inside.

"I-ile-I mean…" She took a deep breath and frowned. "That's not it Mina chan." Her arms stretched out indecisively towards me.

"Then what do you mean?"

My back turned to face her now as I crossed my arms. I had expected another verbal excuse only to receive a small surprise. Rei gently wrapped her arms around me gently, holding us close together. Oh…

My arms dropped to their sides. We were the same height, perhaps I was a bit taller but it wasn't noticeable. What was…was the feeling of her breathing on my neck. It sent shivers down my body.

"Gomen ne, Mina chan. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

"R-Rei chan…" I broke away from her embrace without thinking, meeting the slightly cool air once more. "It's all right. I'm fine, don't worry about it."

There was still some doubt in her eyes.

"Actually Rei chan, I received a phone call from Ami chan yesterday. Usagi is coming back for a visit."

"U…Usagi?"

"Hai…"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier!" Wow, mood changer.

"You were asleep Rei chan…everyone knows how cranky you can be if you are disturbed from your beauty sleep."

"That didn't stop you from singing did it?" She snapped back.

"Well, excuse me. I thought it could've been like a lullaby." I responded coolly.

"Gah…never mind."

"We should go Rei chan. Ami chan and Makoto chan want to go for a girl's night out and do some karaoke. Usagi loves that sort of stuff remember?"

Rei nodded her head finally.

"All right…Let me go change and we'll get going. That all right Mina chan?"

"Yeah, no problem."

I moved to follow after Rei when she ran out of the clearing, but stopped for a moment and looked at back her target. 

Rei chan…love is like a target, did you know? There are many sides to a person that you need to get to know before you can really say you know them. Love isn't about seeing and loving one part of someone…it's to love his or her soul as a whole.

"I…I want to know all of you." I whispered quietly.

Outside the crown arcade, Minako's POV still

"You took forever Rei chan!"

"It's not my fault that we missed the bus, if you haven't stopped to check out that crowd of guys…"

"You were staring too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

We both stared at each other, hardly aware that our faces were inches apart. After a few seconds Rei's stance faltered slightly. Was she blushing?

"Mina chan! Rei chan!"

I almost jumped. Turning towards the voice, it's owner, a blue haired girl and her brunette companion were making their way towards us.

"Ami chan!" I yelled back.

"Makoto chan!" Rei shouted too.

"It's good to see you guys again." The brunette nodded her head at us. Her emerald eyes didn't seem to have that cold intensity they used to have before…maybe Ami changed her more than we thought.

"I haven't seen you forever!" I gave Amy a quick hug while Rei and Makoto shook hands. So typical of those two.

"I know." Amy's blue eyes looked a bit sad at the mention but they quickly brightened up. "Anyway, Usagi said she'd meet us here…"

"We aren't going to pick her up at the airport?" Rei asked, surprise evident on her face.

"She insisted she could get over here by herself." Makoto chipped in.

We all sighed. Knowing our leader, she'd be the last one here and late.

"Well…we might as well go inside and sit down or something. The first thing she'd probably do is ask where all the food is." Rei started.

"Good idea." I agreed with her. "What do you two say?" Amy and Makoto smiled and nodded.

The place hadn't changed very much, with exception to the karaoke addition. Amy had planned everything out so perfectly. The reservations were in order, the booth was all set up and everything was already paid for! That's our genius for you. Rei and I sat in one half of the booth while Amy and Makoto sat across from us.

Time ticked by. An hour had passed and all the food was ordered and had been served.

"Where…is…" Rei was on the edge from screaming her impatience.

"GUUUUUUYS!"

We all turned towards the high pitched shrill. A blond woman stormed in through the entrance of the arcade, her hair tied in a unique style of pigtails. 

"Hey Usagi." Makoto was the first to greet the panting blond.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too but can I borrow some money?"

"Huh?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"You see…" Usagi twiddled her thumbs. "I kind of got…lost. And-I-used-a-taxi-but-we-kept-missing-this-place-and-I-need-some-cash- and-I-promise-to-pay-you-all-back-later!" She sped talked the last line. It was difficult to hear what she actually said.

We all sighed once more, even grown up she still hadn't changed from that klutzy teen she was back then. Everyone chipped in and then watched our 'leader' run back to a very impatient taxi driver. So much for a flawless meeting.

"So…I, it's good to see you all again. I really am sorry about that…" She apologized while taking a seat next to Rei and me. To sit next to Rei, big mistake.

"You're always late Usagi!" Rei snapped. "If you swallowed your pride and let us pick you up from the airport none of this would've happened!"

"R-Rei chan…"

"I swear! You never listen to us!"

"W-why hy are you still mean to meeeee…?" The blond started to get teary eyed.

"Rei chan…" Amy interrupted. Rei couldn't say 'no' if it came from Amy.

"Well it's true!" Rei huffed.

"Listen, maybe we should just enjoy this. The food is all ordered…so let's eat a bit and then sing. What do you guys say?"

Rei glared quickly at Usaig before saying,

"Sure."

"Wow Makoto, that's a great idea!" I had to remark. "I guess spending all that time with Amy rubbed off on you huh?"

Both Amy and Makoto blushed crimson red. However their embarrassing moment passed with an,

"Let's P-A-R-T-Y!" Scream from Usagi.

Everyone picked up their glasses and we all tapped them with each other in the middle before drinking.

It was just like the old days…When we were all together, fighting as sailor senshi and saving the world. The crown was our old hang aside from the Hikawa Shrine. I missed the sound of our laughter, the completeness from us being as a group…For one moment we were all those crazy, reckless teenagers again. Well, except Usagi, she hasn't changed at all.

"I'm up for some singing!" Usagi chimed all of the sudden. Normally she'd be the last one to finish eating.

"Y-you sure that's a good idea Usagi chan?" Amy asked, she looked worried. "I mean, you did drink a bit too much…"

"I'm fine!"

With that, before any of us could say another world, a mike found its way into her hands and she started a number. It was an odd sight to see. Usagi swung side to side slightly, trying to look serious and was failing it bad.

"Iiiiiiii miiiiissssS YooouuUuu."

Wow, she was pretty bad. I glanced over at Rei, who had her ears covered. Amy and Makoto were giggling every once in a while and I…I just keep watching Rei. Her expression continually amazed me, the way she tried to block out all sound but tried to listen at the same time.

The song went on forever…okay, a whole five minutes. Usagi might've gone for a round two if Makoto hadn't dragged her off the stage.

"NooOoOo!"

"Sorry Usagi, we all won't survive another one of your songs!" Makoto grunted, dragging the smaller girl across the floor back to our table. "Hey, let go of the mike!"

Amy and I helped pry the instrument from the blond's hands. I can't believe it took two of us!

"So…who's next?" Makoto asked, panting slightly still.

"Well we all should get a chance to go…so why not you or Amy?"

Amy and Makoto looked at each other.

"You can go first Amy chan."

Amy nodded shyly. Her number was 'Onaji Namida wo Wakeatte' and she was really good! Wow, you know, she should sing more.

"Koraekirezu koboreta namida (Not able to endure it longer, my tears flowed,)/ Kotoba mo misukaranai mama (And I still can't find the words…)"

Makoto went next. It was another sweet surprise to us all. She chose to sing 'Starlight ni Kiss Shite'.

"Kokoro no katasumi fui ni anata ga arawarete (Suddenly you appear within the corner of my heart)/ Watashi tachidomaraseru no ( I have to stop and stand still)."

It was beautiful…if I didn't know better I'd say Amy and Makoto sang those two songs for each other.

"Rei chan, do you want to go next?"

"I don't know Mina chan." She mumbled.

"You aren't scared are you?"

I expected a snap or an outburst of anger but instead Rei muttered,

"That's not it."

Frankly I was taken aback. Rei is hardly ever like this. What's wrong with you Rei?

Rei POV

I sighed once more, looking into my drink. It's not like I'm not happy to be with everyone or anything like that…It just feels so weird. Usagi is back for a bit…I still can't get over how we all used to fight and protect her with our lives. Almost like a dream that comes and goes. It really ashamed me to think like this but…does a person really need friend's to be human? Where would I be without my friend's? Where would they be without me? Better off?

I glanced over to see Mina staring at me, giving me a concerned look.

"Rei chan, do you want to go next?"

"I don't know Mina chan." I mumbled.

"You aren't scared are you?"

Normally it's true that I'd get swayed into a fiery temper and accept her challenge, but… I'm not really in the mood for this.

"That's not it." I finally muttered.

"Rei chan…"

"Hmm…?"

"Sing with me!"

"NANI!" I found myself yelling, eyes wide.

"Let's sing the song we did!"

"Are you nuts?"

"Hey, you guys did a song?" Makoto asked interested.

"Yeah…" I weakly replied.

"That's great, it would be nice to hear it." Amy encouraged us.

Usagi's opinion didn't count, she was practically knocked out.

"It'll be fun Rei chan!" Mina continued to try and convince me.

Before I could protest any further Mina dragged me onto the stage and forced a mike into my sweaty palms. Great, I'm beside a girl that I like and it's…really hot in here. Damn lights.

"You remember how it goes right?" Mina asked me.

"I've heard it enough." I was really trying to surpress the sarcasm but failed.

We didn't need music in the background, a lot of the time we used out own voices to fill in the sounds in the gaps. It was so sweet, I got caught up in it before I could say 'Usagi is a baka'.

"Don't let go…"

Halfway through though Mina hit me with a surprise.

Vividly I remember her stepping closer…and then…

"Don-" Gah! I screamed in my mind.

Mina had grabbed my arm and flung me across the stage, spinning in mid air. Luckily I had landed on my feet. Trying to maintain my composure I continued singing, hoping my surprise wasn't obvious.

When I glanced back in her direction I noticed her release a small giggle. So that's' how she want to play huh? I worked my way back towards her slowly, showing off a few dance steps along the way. All the while she remained planted on a spot and did a few twirls as well. Come on, I can do it, blend in…Cross, leg behind…There!

After one last twirl I stood looking at her and smirked. If she thinks she could throw me off, well, I'll just have to show her. She's going to be the one to be sent flying in a second!

"Heh…"

Mina watched me for a moment and then smiled. Why is she smiling? I frowned slightly. Doesn't she know that…

Her hand caught my gaze, it was outstretched, waiting for me to take. I glanced up at her eyes suspiciously, the playful look in those cerulean orbs were not a good sign.

"Want…?" She started to whisper.

Unknown to us, a man in a black suit was paying close attention to our act. His shades hid his intent while he swirled an orange drink in a small drinking glass.

All sound drowned out while I continued to stare at the inviting hand. Want to what? What was she going to say?

Before I could think my mind started to remember again…the action reminded me of something from long ago.

It was in a ballroom…there were so many people dressed elegantly as peacocks in their gowns and tuxes. Princesses gave a small curtsy to their princes and they danced.

I stood in a corner of the grand room, dressed in a fancy red dress. My mind was reeling from the realistic setting. Marble floor, marble walls…I could feel the warmth in the room, heck, I could even feel the breeze that the dancers created from their movements. Even the dress felt somewhat itchy. I noticed the energetic beat playing in the background die out and was replaced by a piano and violin accompaniment.

Tenou Haruka and Kaioh Michiru had taken the music stage. Senshi of the wind and senshi of the ocean, performing a violin piece with a piano accompaniment. I must admit, it was the first time I saw them in my memories…the regular ones usually only included Venus and Mars interaction. Like the sakura one…An image of the couple kissing flashed through my head. Too…much…interaction, I blushed.

If the two outer senshi were here than that could mean the others were here as well. In moments I had spotted Amy and Makoto sharing a dance. Cute, even back then they were a couple. Usagi was switching dance partners by the dance, guess she really likes to enjoy herself. I continued to scan through the couples but someone was missing. Where's Venus? Actually I'd like to know where Mars is as well…Both of them aren't here! _Gulp_, don't tell me they're…

"There you are! I was looking all over for you."

A familiar long, haired blond made her way towards me. Kami! Where's Mars? She's was definitely not beside me, being behind me would be impossible since I'm pressed up against a wall.

"Rei chan, why are you all by yourself in the corner?"

Her hand was reaching out to me. My mind froze, this wasn't supposed to happen, it never did before. I was always the witness, these were memories, this isn't supposed to happen! I repeated in my mind. I gulped. Unconsciously I felt my sweaty palms against the back wall…my heart raced as Venus's hand continued to close the distance between us.

"…"

It was a both a relief and a surprise when she stopped.

"Want…to dance?"

"Dance…?"

I looked around quickly, hoping Mars would show up any second, but I was disappointed. Dancing wouldn't be that bad would it? Was that what Mina tried to whisper to me on stage?

Instead of responding verbally I reached out my own hand and grasped hers gently. She pulled me onto the dance floor. My free hand immediately came up to shield my eyes until they adjusted to the light. Why is light concentration on the dance floor so intense? I felt myself grumble mentally.

When we were far enough in the crowd when Venus stopped to look at me. The dance was changing again. A few couples had switched dance partners and the women started the traditional curtsy. Kami, this was definitely something I'm not good at! In an awkward manner I had somehow fumbled my way through the motion as Venus flawlessly performed her own at the same moment.

"We're going to have to work on that Rei chan." Venus giggled at my expense.

Sure, you can teach dear Mars after I leave!

Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Neptune and Uranus decided to take a break and were on the dance floor as well.

"Ah, I guess that means things will pick up a bit." My partner observed.

"What do you mean by _pick up_?"

"Hmm…I guess we'll just have to see."

"You mean you don't know?" I mean, come on! She practically lives here.

The band started to play and immediately the beat made me shudder slightly. The waltz, oh great. 

"You were always good at this particular dance if I remember correctly." Venus informed me.

I was? I don't even dance! Where is Mars when you need her?

Venus made the first move, bringing my hand to her waist and grasped my other with one of hers. My footing was clumsy at the start…but somehow it just all came back to me. Soon we were flying! A few couples even stopped to watch. Wow, maybe I should take dance at home sometime, it's a lot of fun.

"See, I knew you could do it." My partner encouraged.

"Uh…well after you get used to it."

Eep! I shut my mouth immediately and bit my bottom lip. Venus said I was practically pro at this! Damn, I let that slip. My eyes searched hers for any hint of confusion but she merely smiled.

"You know Rei chan, we should do this more often when we go back."

We stopped our dance while the other couples continued. You mean…she's not Venus?

"M-Mina chan?"

"Wow, that was amazing!" A loud voice cheered.

I blinked to see Mina staring back at me with a blank expression. My own vision was somewhat clouded as well…my hands made their way up to rub my eyes. I was back…but…Looking back at the blond standing in front of me, I found myself questioning, are _we _back?

"Great show." This time it was Amy who commented.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you guys to start dancing the waltz!" Makoto exclaimed, obviously impressed.

"It was so beautiful…" Usagi started to cry.

"I…" I glanced back at Mina. "It just happened, right Mina chan?" My elbow nudged her hard in the ribs.

"Ouch!" She snapped out of her blank expression and glared at me. Yup, she was back. "Uh…Oh! Hai, just sort of happened! Glad you guys liked it."

"You know, you two could be professional singers!" Usagi blabbered on.

"Ah…think so?" I asked. I actually wanted to snap at her and say she was dreaming but she was drunk so what's the point?

"I think so too…"

A tall black, haired man approached our table. In a dramatic fashion he removed his shades, his slightly long hair bounced away from his face revealing baby blue eyes as he peered at Mina and myself.

"Who are you?" Makoto questioned sternly. Her arms seemed slightly tensed cautiously towards the stranger.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yukio Manuke!" The man enthusiastically grabbed Makoto's hands and shook them rapidly. "Manager extraordinaire and I couldn't help but watch and I think your friends have some real talent here!"

Kami, he sounds like a peppy salesman.

"Here!" He whipped out two of his cards to Mina's and my face. _'Yukio Manuke, scout for Raidon Music Enterprises'._

"If you are ever interested give me a call. I really, really think you have that unique something that could lead you to stardom!"

"Uhh…Sure." I replied quickly. Will he go away now? My head still hurts from the last memory.

"Hey, now that's over with how about I stay for a few dri-" He addressed Amy, who was looking very scared at that moment.

"Uh, sorry! We're kind of busy right now, maybe later!"

Makoto shoved the annoying man to the entrance and pushed him outside. Makoto, you're my hero! I mentally thanked her.

When she came back I glanced back at the card.

"Mina chan, what do you…"

Turning to look at my friend I saw that she had stars in her eyes. Mina chan…Kami, I can't believe this. First Mina and I end up dancing in a memory that isn't exactly ours and then we bump into a flirting freak who wants us to go into the singing business!

This…is going to be a long week, I found myself sighing.


	4. Misunderstandings are good things

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor moon.  
  
**Author's Notes**: Sorry it took awhile for this update, school exam finals are coming up. I wanted to get this one chapter up today because for the next two weeks I won't be able to update at all. My parents want me to go to some study/ review courses for the next two weekends. Anyway this chapter itself is kind of short, but it's going to set up the next one, which will a lot longer. Again, if there are any confusing parts, grammatical errors or spelling errors feel free to point them out. Thanks for the reviews everyone! 

Minako's POV

"Mina chan are you sure this is the right way?"

"Absolutely Rei chan!"

It was like this for the last fifteen minutes and I was sure we had walked up and down this one sidewalk a hundred times by now. Everyone else on these crowded streets weren't a big help either, walking past us minding their own business. How heartless can you be? I mean, how could you ignore two cute girls in distress?

Both Rei and myself were totally dressed to kill today. After all, we were going to take up that music offer from a few days back. It had taken a lot of persuading to get Rei to even consider going to the interview; a lot of tears and puppy dog eyes did the trick…And I'm sure calling her every five minutes yesterday miiiiiight've helped. But whatever, I wasn't about to let my efforts go to waste.

Beads of sweat started to form on my delicate features. It was an oven outside and the sun looks as though it won't let up at all. First the people were cruel, now nature itself! I thrust a hand into the air with the index finger straight up to test the atmosphere, hoping I had been wrong. Nope I was right. Damn…not even a small breeze. . With one hand I whipped back some of my long blond strands behind my shoulders, watching them fall back out of the corner of my eye. After moving the curtains of blond my outfit came into a better view. Today I had decided to sport a white tank top and a pair of short orange shorts…initially that was. Rei had insisted that I wear something that would cover a bit more, so to my reluctance I had a thin baby, blue sweater clinging to my hips as well now. Darn…I looked over my shoulder, glancing down my back. The extra cloth covered a good portion of my legs. I had wanted to _impress_ Rei but she refused to _look_ at me until I had the sweater on.

Thinking back 

"I'm ready to go Rei!" I yelled from my room.

Rei had been waiting patiently for me in the living room for the entire hour while I had been running around for something to put on. Eventually I had settled for the cute, sexy but casual look. As I passed a small, hall mirror I saw my reflection grin right back at me. Bet Rei would be surprised. I couldn't wait! Quickening the pace I bounced to where the fire goddess awaited my presence.

"Took you long enough Mina chan, this newspaper was gett-" She stopped mid sentence as her jaw dropped. Rei had been sitting crossed legged on a chair in a fancy red business suit.

"What do you think?" I giggled. "Rei chan?"

Within one blink Rei had shot herself into a corner of the room, her back facing towards me. 

"I thought you were going to put on some clothes." She grumbled.

"And I did." Answering back in an innocent tone. I made my way over to her slowly, testing the waters cautiously. How would she react? As I drew nearer I saw that was she was shaking slightly. Too lost in her own world, she did not seem to notice my closing presence. Now right behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing myself to her back. She must've been nervous; even I could feel the warmth through the thick fabric. She felt very warm.

"I told you not to take this so seriously Rei chan, I bet your sweating bullets in this business suit." She didn't answer me right away. It took her a few seconds for her mind to snap back. To my surprise she jumped slightly as if she finally felt my arms.

"Ah!"

I let the senshi of fire leave my embrace, watching her movements like a hawk in curiosity. Her long dark hair whipped around as she made a beeline to the nearest couch.

"Rei chan?"

"Here!" She yelled. **Whap. **A baby blue sweatshirt hit me dead smack in the face. "At least put this one."

"Aww, you embarrassed Rei chan?"

I guess that must've been dead on because she threatened to stop talking to me for the rest of the day.

End flashback  
With one backward glance I spotted the fire goddess and noticed she wasn't taking the heat as well as you'd expect her of all people to. Leaning against a side of the large building fanning her heated face with one hand. My eyes zoned onto her red, luscious lips, transfixed on they're parting and closing in the motion of breathing. Slightly heavy gasps, showing signs of fatigue but she still looked gorgeous despite all that. Looking at her chosen attire I almost failed to strangle back a laugh. Who else on a day like this would wear a red, thick fabric business suit?

"Mina, let me look at the map." Her near breathless voice commented.

I turned around as she pushed herself off of the wall.

"I'll figure it out, just give me…"

"No! At this rate we'll never make it. Besides I'm tired of becoming like a scramble egg on the sidewalk in this heat so HAND IT OVER!"

"Ack, no way! It's mine, I can do it!"

I jumped back as Rei took a swipe at the paper and then turned to run. Rei just couldn't see the map; she'd kill me. Okay so the main reason why we were lost wasn't because I couldn't' read the map. Not entirely anyway. While Rei had been waiting for me to get ready my mom put some of my clothes through the washer and you guessed it, the map was in the back pocket of my jeans… the pair that happened to be washed.  
Rei's footsteps were echoing mine loudly. It still amazes me that she could run in those high heels, or for the matter, run at all. Must've had a lot of practice dressed as Sailor Mars.

"Enough nonsense Minako!"

Uh oh, I wasn't Mina chan anymore.

I glanced back just in time to see the senshi of fire lunge towards me. There was no time to think and a good thing too because my brain froze at that moment. However, my legs reacted on instinct and I jumped up, with my free hand I pushed myself off of Rei's back when she came within an arms reach. The entire time as I was doing so my eyes trailed the 'distinguished' woman as she flew under me face first into the sidewalk cement._** Thud**. _Ouch, poor Rei chan.

I waited for Kami knows why and eyed her cautiously.

"You okay Rei chan?" Really I hoped she was all right.

The woman slowly picked herself up, pushing herself to her knees with her arms. Rei's facial features were darkly shadowed.

"Mi.na.KO!" She suddenly yelled.

I bolted, ran like a mouse from a cat. So many people! I found myself weaving through the crowd at sharp angles, ignoring their cries of surprise and scolding. What did they think matter? Simply it didn't! If they had the senshi of fire chasing them like a mad woman I doubt they'd just stand there and await the pain sure to follow.

My breathing had become heavy, as my hair swished roughly at each turn knocking the droplets of sweat fell off my face. I could feel the blood in my veins raced with adrenaline and my heart pounding in my head.

I couldn't help it, my mouth twisted up slightly into a smirk. When was it the last time I felt so excited? In the perception of a little kid this was nothing more than a game of tag. It really was if you think about it. What could be more fun than being chased by your best friend who you secretly had feelings for? My eyes darted over my shoulder towards the sky slightly to see a line of smoke trailing my previous movements. Where there was smoke, there's Rei.

I can see Rei raging right now. Probably the worst thing that could happen was getting caught by that woman…or would it? What was the worst she could do? Yell at me? Erm…well she also does archery. I sweat dropped. Okay, so maybe there were things worse than death.

Just in case…the sweaty palm that held the prize tucked it into my bra. There was no way she'd get it now, poor Rei, in a battle of wits against me she'd lose.

"Watch it!"

The loud voice startled me and I ran into a tall man.

"G-gomen nasai." I stuttered, forgetting my situation for a second. But it was that one second that really counted.

"Got you now!"

Caught off guard, the next thing I knew an arm had wrapped itself around my waist and I was flying into a dark, narrow alleyway. Rei didn't let go as we both went rolling across the rough surface, even as our limbs went flying everywhere. When we had finally stopped I groaned. Two words, 'oh crud'.

Rei stood up and towered over my abused body.

"These scrapes better go away." I muttered.

"You lose, hand over the map Minako." Her eyes checked my sprawled out form. " Where'd you put it anyway?" A puzzled expression crossed her face.

"Haha…wouldn't you like to know?" I removed my hand from my face and looked up into her amethyst eyes with my cerulean. "Want to guess?"

Rei frowned at my childish behavior.

Rei's POV

What did she mean by guess? This is so childish of her! Had she not grown up at all since our senshi days? Besides, I've already wrecked my suit chasing her, she better tell me.

Mina's eyes sparkled dangerously, daring me to ask. Personally I had no patience for this sort of thing, if she wanted to go to this appointment we'd better move it. I stepped towards her but she didn't move. Summoning up some strength I took hold of her by her shoulders, lifted her off the ground and pinned her up against the alley wall. Minako dangled inches off the ground, helpless in my grip.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me and save us both the trouble?"

"You know, you look so cute when you're mad." The blond giggled.

The random comment caught me by surprise, already I could feel a rising blush but I furiously beat it down.

"Don't try to change the topic." I growled then narrowed my eyes for emphasis.

"Mm…you sure Rei chan? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to know."

"What does that supposed to mean? You didn't eat it did you?"

Her eyes reflected a blank look. Guess not, what a relief. If she had eaten it that was it, there was no way I was going to ever attempt to get it back. 

"Well…no. But…"

"No buts, just tell me!"

"It's here." She pointed to her chest. I could feel Mina's eyes studying my disbelieving expression.

"It's…"

"Yup."

"No joke?" I hoped she was joking, desperation crept into my whispering voice.

"Nope."

I released my hold on the blond girl, allowing her feet to touch the ground. How stupid, I didn't think she'd go this far. That's not playing fair!

"You lose Rei chan." She giggled. Out of the corner of my eye I watched her brush her blond locks back with the back of her hand. If anything, I hated to lose. Especially after taking that spill into the sidewalk, all of it resulted in damaging my pride.

"Hold up."

"Eh?"

Minako's POV

What did she want now? I've won… didn't we just agree on that?

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around me from behind.

"I hate to lose." Rei grumbled.

"Well, from what I can see you just did. What're you going to do about it?" Rei was probably bluffing. There was no way that I'd back down now. She can't fool me.

"Think I'm bluffing?"

"Let me think…" Wow, mind reader, that was something new.

I was about to say 'yes', that was, until I felt her hand rub my side. Now I wasn't so sure anymore. It all came down to who had the thicker skull. If I gave up now and give Rei the map I'm sure she'd rub it in my face for the rest of the day. If I won, well I know that I _will_ brag for a _week_, Rei knows this too.

"Enough games Rei."

I took her right hand and pressed it to my chest.

"Feel it? It's right there. If you want it, just take it. That is…if you can. We really do need to be heading to our appointment you know. There isn't time to waste."

Rei hesitated, guess it was really all talk. I half expected her to actually follow through on her threat, but what would happen if she did? I made to move out of her hold and stopped. The movement was quick but Rei had shoved her hand down my shirt and retrieved the prize. Everything of my being froze to a halt.

"See? You lose." There was a triumphant smile on playing on her face.

My face was still in a look of shock; I couldn't believe it… she actually did it.

"Gah…I guess I did. Jeez Rei, I didn't think you could do it, guess I underestimated you." Now she'll see the map and ask for an explanation while really planning to pass judgement. I groaned inwardly. Maybe she'll have a new archery target after all.

"That's right."

"But you didn't exactly win either." I pointed out. She was going to find out anyway.

Rei looked down at the soaked piece of paper and then back up at me. I held my breath waiting for the question.

"I didn't think you sweated that much Mina chan."

"Sweat?" My eyes fluttered for a moment before the light bulb turned on in my head. "Oh! Well you know, running around the entire time…" I hadn't planned on it but it made the perfect excuse.

"Well your problem made this thing unreadable!" Rei shook her head as she continued. Yosh! I could've jumped for joy; she had no clue of my blunder. Now to quickly change the subject…

"But it was a lot of fun Rei chan. Don't you think?"

"Actually Mina, I think we should be asking for directions right now." She grumbled. All right, close enough.

The two of us started to walk out of the alleyway. Thing were looking good until someone shouted in surprise,

"What's going on here?"

A man wielding a knife had just dragged a civilian into the same alley through the opposite end. The shadows engulfed the two figures, light hitting at their faces from an angle.

"Listen, give me all of your belongings and I'll spare your life."

"Look asshole, I can't part with any of my possessions. I'm a very busy man, I have an appointment with two beautiful candidates so stop wasting my time."

The scruffy looking robber's features all tensed up, shaking and visibly anger.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way!" He thrust the knife towards the unarmed man.

"YAH!" Rei jump kicked the potentially dangerous criminal in the face while I followed with a tackle to his lower waist.

"Oof!" His tiny body disappeared into the sunlight, out of the alleyway and into a crowd of concerned citizens. 

"What's going on…?"

"Someone just came flying out of the alleyway."

"Are they hurt?"

Whispering and rambling, they should be more concerned about calling the police!

"It's you two! Thank you! You came to save me didn't you?" 

I peered down to see a familiar face, the figure clutching my waist like a lost child. Rei had run into the crowd outside and ordered another man to call the police. That's Rei for you, always being the one eager to exercise authority. From here you could see the robber was unconscious. If I were her I'd _calmly_ ask someone to alert the authorities, instead of commanding some stranger.

"Hey…look at me." There was a small tug at my sweater around my waist.

Oh right…

"It's…Yukio Manuke right?"

The man nodded his head rapidly.

"I was so scared. It just happened to fast and…" His grip on my waist tightened. The squeezing presence was starting to make me feel nervous, I disliked strangers touching me, especially if they were men dangling to me as Manuke was now. My mouth opened to tell him to let go but someone told him for me.

"You can let go of her now." Came a comforting growl. Rei was back.

"Oh, y-yes, of course."

Manuke brought himself to his feet, then proceeded to pat away the flecks of dust and grim from his expensive business attire. Good thing he was wearing the old black suit, dirt wouldn't show up as bad as if it were white.

"It was great timing though, I'm really in debt to you two. Ah!" He ran up to Rei and I, startling us with his sudden yelp. "Y-your clothes! Gomen nasai! You sacrificed your attire for my safety!" Now he was a river of apologies.

I glanced over to Rei and she seemed to catch on right away. We couldn't tell him that we wrecked our clothes playing a game of tag.

"It's nothing, really." Rei tried to console the sobbing man.

"No! I always repay my debts! Wait, weren't we going to have that interview today? You know what? You have it, the contract, forget the interview!"

"Demo…"

"I insist! Please, let me make it up to you."

Rei's POV

This guy was getting very annoying, what a pathetic man. All he really needed to do was offer to pay for the dry cleaning bills…even then, if you think about it, he never owed us for our ripped clothes. All he really owed us was his life. Besides, what kind of idiot is he? I mean, if he had paid any attention at all he should've known that our clothes couldn't suffer as much as they did from a little kick or tackle. Plus, observing the weakling he portrays himself to be, why did he act all tough and then making like a baby after being saved? Kami, I don't get it, it doesn't add up. Something is fishy here…

:YAY! You mean it?" Mina squealed.

The blond proceeded to bounce on the spot and looked very satisfied with the deal. I put away the suspicious thoughts for the moment. They can wait… All that mattered now was Mina chan being happy right? She had been waiting for not a few days for this deal but even longer, years even…The blond had confided that it was her dream to become a famous singer one day back in our adolescent years. I remember that day, we were star gazing outside of the shrine. The way her eyes shined with hope as she spoke, reflecting the stars bright lights in her cerulean orbs. It was a dream she had. Speaking of it had made my skin break out into goose bumps I recall as I didn't have a dream of my own; I was always busy trying to survive one day at a time. Even now I'm hesitant to call my one desire to be a dream. However, now the fighting was over, here she was so close. How could I refuse her this? Everything she ever wanted…

"Fine, we accept your offer." The word 'we' caused my mouth to twitch somewhat. This damn deal only worked if both of us accepted, almost like a form of blackmail. Many thoughts of worry and caution stirred once more and instinctively I applied pressure to the bridge of my nose. Right now I just wanted to leave and change into some clean clothes. Maybe relax with some meditation at the temple, that would be nice.

"Great! Let's go to my office and sign the contract. It isn't very far from here, a few blocks down the road." Manuke pointed down the route Mina and I had previously came from during our 'game'.

"Mina…" I growled, the headache was disappearing but the scrape on my forehead from the sidewalk spill throbbed suddenly.

"Ah, let's go, I don't want to wait any longer!" The blond raced ahead, looking very nervous may I add.

"Minako!" I gave chase.

"Hey…you can't leave me behind!" Manuke finally broke into a clumsy sort of jog.

The three of us raced to the building, round two of tag had begun. What happened next…if I had known, I would've kept running.


	5. Deal with the devil

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
**Author's Notes:** All right, this was actually supposed to be part one of a chapter. But I realized it might take me awhile before I would actually finish the entire thing…SO, I thought it might be better to put this up as a separate chapter and update sooner rather than way later. The fact that I hadn't updated for two weeks helped influence this decision. The other 'half' I'll try to get up ASAP.

Rei's POV

"That's it?"

We were all seated around a desk in a cushy looking room. The place certainly seemed extravagant; with the pink, fuzzy rug that blanketed the floor and various plush animals littered the shelves…speaking of shelves, they appeared to be connected in an odd pattern, making me feel slightly uneasy. Looking at the mass amount of structures whole they formed a giant maze or a giant computer network with the lights blinking erratically on their metal sides. I looked up towards the ceiling, observing the population of wind instruments. Strange…I found my eyes narrowing at the suspicious items. There's no wind in this practically air tight office, even I had trouble breathing in here!

"Aren't they beautiful?" Manuke mused. I did admit, the mix of colors did attract my eye but that wasn't the only reason.

"I suppose so…"

Both our eyes met with a suspicious gaze, obviously searching each other's eyes for an answer to whatever was on our minds. Keeping the contact I quickly emptied myself of all emotion, everything of my being rebelliously rebuffed Manuke; his voice, words, false smile. He was hiding something. Whether or not Minako had realized it, I had and I wasn't about to let anything slip for both our sakes.

"I-It's kind of hot in here isn't it?" Minako suddenly squeaked nervously. "Hard to breathe…" She half whispered the comment.

I had wanted to scold her, to tell her that the air wasn't heavy here because of the heating system but backing down from Manuke's gaze wasn't an option. Instead to my satisfaction I growled at that man,

"She said she's feeling hot." I watched his face, waiting to see if his mind would think to perverted thoughts at the suggestion. Slowly his expression relaxed but snapped suddenly into a frown when the realization hit him. Only for a split second, but it was there. The corners of my mouth curled upwards in a smug smirk.

"Yes…the air is a bit warm in here…" Manuke finally spoke up, no doubt trying to clear up any suspicion of his intentions in case Minako had also noticed. But she didn't, the blonde only nodded her head in quick motions. The dark haired man picked up a large fan from behind his desk and turned it on. For a moment I stared at the blades, trailing them as they sped up with intense concentration. Really I was watching the figure behind those metal pieces. The moment was broken when Manuke moved to place the fan on a corner of the desk.

"Back to business…" He shoved the contract towards me again. "Yes, this is all that there is to it, nothing more, nothing less."

I found myself looking over the parchment again. Every word may have looked so innocent to the average person but I wasn't convinced. There was something that bothered me, about this paper, about this place. Or…am I being too paranoid?

"Rei, come on…" Minako was getting anxious. She wouldn't stop fidgeting.

Scanning through the print there was only line that stood out in particular.

"You'll be our manager?" The idea had greatly disgusted me.

"Yes, unfortunately no one else in our company is trained or available for the position currently. However…that does not mean it cannot change in future time."

"There is no other option?" 'I don't like you' I directed the thought to the blackmailer.

"Afraid not." 'Deal with it' came the response.

"Rei, it's not the end of the world." Minako tried to convince me. I shot her a disbelieving look. "Manuke said so himself, it's only temporary."

"Or maybe, Minako…Rei doesn't care about you." Manuke smugly stated.

The sentence hung in the air as if it were bait for vultures. It stunk and it infuriated me. I could only look at my companion as she trembled slightly, tears welling in those hurt cerulean eyes. The pain…could she really believe this…this stranger?

"That's not it!" I spat at Manuke as he lay his head on his hands, watching my reaction with a knowing look.

"Rei…" Minako squeaked out. Oh damn it! The world seems to be against me in this. For awhile numbly was I aware my fingers were drumming the hard desk surface. What to do, what to do?

"It's not true Mina…" I tried. A small light of hope broke through the swirl of emotions in the blonde's eyes. Slowly I found myself sighing thoughtfully, closing my eyes and taking in some deep breaths. "Would you leave us for a moment Mina chan?"

"But Rei!"

"Trust me on this…." I silently begged. When she did not move I added quickly but softly, "_Please…"_

Never had I been polite about anything, even I was conscious of my flaws. But in times such as this I did not want her to see this, what was about to happen. The woman stood up and walked out of the room with such dignity that the average person wouldn't have noticed that she was crying. Silent sobs, anxiety and nervousness radiated from the depths of her soul. I couldn't have see at first when I first met the woman…no, the leader of the inner senshi must be strong at all costs but there were the signs. Please be strong a little longer Mina chan…

The door locked with a click.

Minako's POV

I heard the door lock with a small click behind me. Why did Rei ask me to leave? I thought we were a team; that we'd go through any 'mission' together.

"What are you thinking Rei?" I half whispered to myself.

For a split second I considered listening in on their conversation but soon that thought was confirmed impossible judging by the door's structure; thick steel, no cracks at the bottom or side. Whoever had built it, they sure didn't want to risk someone eavesdropping. Feeling slightly flustered I strolled stiffly to the mass of huddled chairs directly across in the room. There was a flop as I through myself down onto the black leather.

**Flop.**

The silence around the halls crashed into my ears again. I found myself burrowing my face into my hands. Everything was riding on this…everything…While I was stuck out here, useless, my best friend who is known to be very short tempered was talking to the contractor and…they hate each other's existence! Good or bad, Kami, _please_ let this end quickly…

Rei's POV

No other sound punctuated the heavy atmosphere say for the wobbles of the fan. That was, until the arrogant son of a man had dared into the danger zone.

"Usually you're so calm and composed. What happened?" He sneered.

"Quite an act you put up in the alleyway." I calmly responded. He was pushing it, ever so close now.

"Heh…I'd be more concerned about the matter at hand. You know you have no choice; are you really willing to risk your friendship?" He leaned forward onto his elbows. I found my hands clenching, changing into a deep red in my lap. "She may never forgive you."

That was true, it was Mina's dream after all. But was putting her well being into a potentially questionable situation worth it? Both sides of me screamed 'no' but they did not want to lose the adorable blonde's friendship either. If that was gone, everything would be lost.

"Or I might just make the contract for her. I can tell her she doesn't need you… and who do you think she'll believe?" The worm inched closer until his face was beside my ear. "Quite the goddess isn't she? Maybe when it's all over…"

"URUSAI!"

**Bam!**

Suddenly I was on my feet, glaring down at the lowlife situated beneath me. I had clobbered the loud mouth. The evidence left was his head lying on the cool desk. Small trickle of blood smudged the black solid as he looked up at me. I scowled; nothing serious about a bloody lip…But he deserved so much more! Human, he's only human I told myself, hoping the information would hold back the anger swelling in my chest. Even if he's insufferable, blackmailing twit! My fist automatically came up over my head, aiming for another blow when his small chuckle froze the action.

"Feisty aren't you?" Manuke was laughing in my face. "Amazing…But…" He pointed up to the wind instruments hanging above us from the ceiling. "I don't advise any more violence."

A small sparkle in a crooked neck of one instrument had told me everything.

"Video cameras?" Curses instantly came to mind.

The man grinned as he gathered himself together and walked around the structure to meet me face to face. I noticed how he brought himself up to full height to stare me down. "Make your choice."

"We'll do it." I growled. There was no way I'd leave Mina alone, especially with _him._

"Sign here."

Those few minutes were the longest minutes of my life. Never had I felt so irritated with the presence standing behind my back, scratch that, I've never been this irritated period! Compared to the time where Minako had called me every five minutes to consider this deal I could honestly say this was worse. _Much_ worse.

"There, all done." I threw the pen at the bastard and made a motion to leave, turning towards the door.

"I hope your beautiful friend isn't as temperamental as you are…Rei _chan_." He cooed. 

Forgetting the cameras, in a split second I felt my foot pivot on the spot as I lashed out. Feeling the material of his tie in my hands I threw all my energy into crashing the heavy body into the closest wall.

**Thud!**

"If you ever hurt her…I'll _kill_ you." I whispered in a calm voice to him. So calm it even surprised me but the hatred was there nevertheless.

The shocked look on Manuke's face convinced me that he heard my threat. Which was very good because I was definitely not in the mood to repeat it. I released the figure, watching briefly as he slumped onto the pink carpeting. Perhaps he isn't used to women standing up for themselves or fighting back was my conclusion. Well that's life; it's full of unexpected surprises. Now that the two of us will be working together he'd better be get used to it.

I found myself smirking as I left through the room. Only days ago had I been cursing life and my existence but now I was laughing at it. Amusing…

"Rei!" Minako spoke up as I entered the spacious hallway. She had been waiting on one of the chairs outside. Curiously I noticed some people were wandering around, maybe its their break.

"No worries Mina chan, we're all hooked up." I gave her a thumbs up.

"You mean it?" She started forward. The way her jaw dropped told me she was disbelieving what I had said.

"Absolutely!" I flashed her a smile.

"Eeeeeeee!" The blonde squealed as she tackled me with a flying hug. Her arms flew around my neck in a sudden rush and I had not been ready for such a reaction.

"Gah!" I gasped as I stepped back to brace for the full weight of the figure falling on me. "Careful Mina chan!" Pairs of curious eyes watched us from a distance. "Could you say this for later?" I whispered into the woman's ears. They seemed to perk up at the words before she finally released me.

"Gomen ne Rei chan! I-I just…" Minako blushed.

"Got excited, I know." For a moment there it had also made me excited. No! Bad thoughts I mentally slapped myself. A blush had started to creep around the corners of my cheeks sending me into a panic. _Change the subject!_ my mind commanded "Now let's go, I need some sleep!" I hurriedly turned to leave, not ready to face Minako anytime within the next few minutes. Almost made it too until a strong force had grasped hold of one of my arms. "Mina chan?" I looked down to see her clinging to me as if her life depended on it. Kami, I hope she wasn't crying. I wouldn't know what to do if she was.

"Arigato Rei chan…for staying with me." She looked up, tears welling in her eyes. Never did she let go.

I was speechless at first; too captivated by the gratitude radiating from her delicate face. Very rarely had anyone had been so happy to be near me, even when the sailor senshi were together. Always had people kept their distance from me, since the beginning. Partially it was my fault for being so reserved but it wasn't always like that. It all started because they left me to fumble through the days alone when I needed them the most. Abandoned was the word. My parents…so called friends.

I watched Minako for a few more seconds, patting her back in a reassuring way. Now that someone needs me…

"It's all right Mina chan."

Minako silently nodded her head and cried into my shoulder for a few minutes before we walked out the door in silence, enjoying each other's presence. I didn't want to think about the contract or Manuke…Kami, let this moment last just awhile longer.

Back in the office

The door locked again with a click.

"W-What a barbarian of a woman!" Manuke exclaimed, still on the floor from the last encounter with an angry fire goddess. "I can see why you want her out of the way." He directed his attention to the shadow in the corner of his office room.

_"The job…"_

"It will be done soon enough, be patient. Once she's out of the way…I'll get the other girl won't I?" The man picked himself up and ventured towards the cushy chair where his guest had positioned conveniently.

The mass of black energy met him as the man had seated and started to rummage through daily documents. Upon contact his eyes clouded over with a red haze. The only solid reply of a promise of _'yes'_ echoed through his dream like state.

"Heh." Manuke smirked. Then in a voice not his alone he darkly promised, "Time will tell…Mars."

Minako's POV, end of the day, starts in a dream

I ran through the battlefield, hoping to find you. Where are you? Vaguely I could hear my footsteps mush into the weak, mud-like ground. My own breathing had picked up significantly as screams and cries of people battling around me grew louder. The dreaded question burned its way into my mind every moment, 'were you all right?'

"HAAA!"

My steps came to a skidding stop as I finally spotted you. Fighting…But something was very wrong. The senshi of fire shot various fireballs into the mass of human soldiers, all screaming their last breathes before crumbling into piles of ash.

"Mars, what are you doing!" I screamed. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be her, it just…can't be. Everything inside went cold watching the horrific massacre take place before me. Blood splattered through the air and was absorbed into the barren, dusty ground, dying it a crimson red. Their screams continued, filled with so much pain, evidence of their quick suffering.

"Stop it, stop it…" My head hung low, staring at the ground. I could see another stream of blood flow towards my feet. "STOP IT! Venus love-me chain!" A chain of glowing hearts zoomed the senshi of fire. The other woman briefly glanced behind her shoulder as hard amethyst eyes met mine before she evaded the attack. "Why are you attacking our allies!" I demanded.

The chain did a double take and aimed for Mars again.

"Gah!" Mars winced, taking a nick to her cheek. A red scratch marred the spot where the blow had landed.

"Tell me!" I couldn't accept what I had witnessed. Where was the Mars I loved, the Mars who was loyal, strong and compassionate?

Her cold eyes bore down into me, as though she was searching for something. I bit my bottom lip as I met that gaze.

"Who are you?" She asked me. "Answer me." Besides completely brushing off my question to my surprise her voice almost had croaked. What the hell was she talking about?

"You know who I am." I sternly replied. The other woman eyed me suspiciously, what did I do to deserve that look? Confusion whirled about as I tried to grip everything that has come to pass. I gripped the golden chain in my palms tightly. She killed them, slaughtered them. "Why did you kill them!" I screamed at her, my body trembling.

Mar's eyes widened slightly and drew her hand up suddenly,

"Fire Soul!" More flames shot out.

I braced myself, bringing my arms up waiting to feel the heat engulf me. However, only a few ashes lightly warmed my skin.

"AHHHH!" A man cried out.

I pivoted on the spot to see a burning corpse sink to the ground. That as it!

"Yah!" In blind rage I brought the chain back to life, its snaking movements danced and caught a weakened Mars in its hold. The woman was captured and suspended slightly above the ground in mid-air.

"G-Geh…" Mars gasped. With her arms had been pinned to their sides she chose to lash against her bonds by kicking her legs out. It was absolutely futile. "What are you…" She started to accuse but stopped short. The moment of humanity caught me off guard.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I angrily hissed, feeling the emotions well up again. She had betrayed me, us…the kingdom. After all we had been through, the promise before the mission, her love-was it all a lie? All for nothing?

"Snap out of it Venus!" Mars desperately called to me.

_Souls…_

"What?" I questioned. A strange voice filled the atmosphere of the area.

"You've got to let me go!" Mars struggled again against her binds.

_More souls…_

A dark I cloud accumulated over the ground before sharply zigging and zagging along the ground, bright red eyes in its center gleaming. I froze; my body and my mind watched helplessly as it gained distance. It made contact with the reinforcement soldiers rushing towards it and I watched the grown men all stop dead in their tracks. Many gripped their heads and yelled at the top of their lungs before swiftly turning on one another. Clashes of spears and swords rang in the air, their eyes hollow and…soulless.

_Give me…**your** soul!_

The youma bee-lined towards me. Still frozen my body involuntarily trembled at the fear that had taken me. 

"Venus!"

It all happened so fast yet so slow, each motion playing slowing in my eyes. Mars was yelling my name and the chain that I gripped so tightly yanked my body back. I was falling towards the ground. Slowly my head fell back in the fluid motion and I could finally see what had done it; Mars had jammed the back heel of her sailor footgear into one of the chain holes and roundhouse kicked backwards.

Realization had struck me as the cloud shot over me, slicing through the air towards the senshi of fire who was still suspended mid-air helpless. I watched horrified as the mass of negative energy engulfed the woman, her screams pierced my ears just as I hit the ground with a thud.

"MARS!" I screamed.

End dream

**_Briiiiiiiiing_**

My eyes shot open and I again found myself in my apartment room. Tears were running down my cheeks, staining as the rivers marked their trails. It was too real. I was there…

"A-And I…" I felt my breathing hitch, unable to speak the words that threatened to shatter my being.

**_Briiiiiiiiing_**

After taking in large gulps of air I finally realized the telephone was ringing. Still slightly trembling I shoved my legs over the side of the bed and took shaky steps out of my room and into the dark living room. Cautious not to wake my mom I quickly picked up the loud device. There was an odd silence at the other end of the line for a moment before a loud ecstatic voice boomed,

"Hey! Hope I didn't wake you!"

"Shhh!" I hushed the speaker, whoever it was they were ten volumes too loud. "Who is this?" I whispered.

"Don't tell me you forgot me already." A disappointed, recognizable pouting voice whined.

"Look this isn't a good time Manuke." Entirely truthful, I was feeling sick right to my stomach.

"Gomen ne, but I had to tell you, we've got a concert lined up for you n' your '_friend_'…" I listened intently, feeling my eyes go wide at the last bit.

"IN TWO DAYS!" I screamed.


	6. Reach out for a surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up, been busy with school and the other fanfiction. If anyone wants to check it out they can at my profile.

Anyway, enjoy!

Minako's POV, Hikawa Shrine

Okay, I have to tell her about our concert…I fumbled my hand nervously, staring up at the shrine entrance. Somehow I decided that telling her in the morning would be best; she wasn't a rise and shine waker but if she's too muddled to completely understand then I'd be safe for a few hours to the very least. Seriously I don't know if I could stand it if she wants to back out now…Would I be reduced to begging? The former leader of the inners forced to pleading? No, Rei wouldn't do that would she? 

Again I forced myself to gulp.

"Here goes…" 

I made my way up the stone steps, pondering upon the speech that I had prepared only a hour ago. It wasn't anything special due to the short notice, but imagine what Rei would do if I delayed the news by a day; she'd probably go on a rampage screaming '_It's tomorrow!"_ I winced at the thought; it wouldn't be pretty to see. Then again, I wouldn't be able to delay this anymore even if I wanted to. There was the set up rehearsal late this afternoon…And we both had to be there.

"Rei, are you home?" I called out, searching the grounds with a nervous eye. "Oh well, guess she's not here." I said almost too cheerfully. As I spun to go, I ran into something hard, er, soft?

"Mina chan? What are you doing here so early?" A pair of amethyst eyes bore down onto me.

Rei…Gaaaaah, I don't know if I can do this, I started to panic. But she's here right now! Calm down, calm down, try not to look so flustered…My eyes darted up to see the miko staring at my peculiar behavior with a confused expression upon her face. The way she was looking at me so intently only made me more nervous; what's she thinking? Probably thinks I'm a nutcase or something…I knew I shouldn't come here! How can I concentrate when she's around?

"Are you all right?" She put a hand on my shoulder, making me jump at the unexpected touch.

Eep. "Y-yeah, just great." I lied. Yeah, I'm peachy…

"So why _are_ you here? You don't usually get up this early, let alone coming here at this time of day."

"W-well…I…It's about Manuke."

Rei's eyes flashed dangerous at the mention of the man's name.

"Did he do anything to you?" She almost demanded.

Both of her hands were on my shoulders now. Ouch! The grip was unbelievably strong! It felt like she wouldn't ever let go. But as much as I enjoyed the contact, it _was_ kind of painful.

"Rei…could you let go? That hurts." 

"…Ah, I-…Wasn't thinking. Sorry…" She mumbled the last word. "But he didn't do anything to you did he?" 

"Nothing Rei." I thought I heard the miko sigh a breath of relief. "He called yesterday and told me to tell you…" I took a deep breath, here goes, "…That-our-first-concert-is-in-two-days." I blurted.

As soon as the words left my mouth, my hands immediately came up to silence anything else I might've said next.

Rei's face turned dark. I wonder what she's thinking…Nervously I shifted my weight from one foot to another, awaiting the fire senshi's reply. She was angry…That much I knew.

"What…?"

"T-that's what he said." Please don't hate me!

"That's…all…he said?"

"No…" I squeaked. "There's a rehearsal later today."

"…" The miko fell silent. Come on Rei, don't let me down now. You signed the contract! I wanted to remind her of that but I didn't because I also knew of her temper. Immediately a wave of guilt washed over my weary mind; if she doesn't really want to do this I shouldn't force her. Besides…If things don't work out, there might be a next time right? It's…not like any of us are going to grow older. What do you want Rei?

Rei's POV

I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him! ARGH! He planned this on purpose that bastard! Probably hoping I'll quit now and leave Minako to his care. Well dream on buddy… But damn, this is a problem; I'm not very good at last minute stuff. Even if it is a rehearsal, two days isn't enough for me to get any dance session or song memorized…I just don't have the patience to do that. Scratch that, patience for things I absolutely dislike.

I glanced over at the fidgeting blonde only to see her eyes never leaving my face. Oh…It made me groan inwardly. With her looking at me like that, how can I concentrate? Those puppy dog blues were really starting to take its toll on me, as though they were draining away my anger. I mean, how can you stay mad at anything looking at something like that?

I gave out a long sigh; this is definitely not my day…

"What time?"

"Huh?" Mina seemed to perk up at that. "3:30 p.m., down at the stadium behind their company."

"…All right."

"So you'll be there?" I was startled at how close her face at gotten to mine; it was too close, making me stumble back in surprise. 

"Y-Yeah…" I turned away, trying to fight the blush that had risen up. Hopefully Mina didn't see that…

"EeeeeEEee, ARIGATO REI CHAN!"

From the moment I heard that high pitched squeal I knew it was coming; it was her flying tackle squeal.

**Whap!**

"Oof!" She had landed on top of me again. "Miiiiiina chaaaan…" Although I did know it was coming, I couldn't avoid it; she could really hurt herself if I let her fall. I felt her grip around my waist tighten, rudely awakening my mind to the situation at hand.

AH! Get off get off! My mind screamed. Too much contact. "Uhh, I've got to do some chores now, see you later!" I wriggled out of her grip and ran off, not daring to look back to see the unavoidable confused look she probably bore.

As soon as I was out of sight and was sure no one was around I dropped onto my knees, feeling weakened. What was happening to me? My eyes searched the palms of my hands for answers. I could still feel the warmth of Mina's body embracing me still lingering on their fingertips. It's getting worse, that time I didn't want to just hold her…

"I wanted…to kiss her."

What's this strange heart beat in my chest? Why do I keep blushing when she's close? Why do I feel like my day is complete when she's by my side? I don't understand! '_Oh, you understand. You just don't want to believe it."_ A voice in my head naggedDoes…does this mean I really l-love her? Or is it something worse?

Hino Rei or Mars, who am I?

Minako's POV

I watched until her raven hair whipped up and around the corner of the shrine. That was…a bit strange; normally she'd get angry and scold me for acting without thinking. Come to think of it, Rei's had been acting strange altogether lately. There were times where she'd be happy and cheerful one moment, then all of the sudden she'd go quiet and refuse to look at me! Like now… Did I have something stuck in my teeth or what?

Hmm…I pondered on the possibilities as I walked back down the shrine steps. If there was something wrong, Rei should tell me! I can't help but worry when my friend's have problems, _especially_ her.

"Heeeeeey Mina chan!" I looked up to see a familiar blonde calling me.

"Usagi? What are you doing here? I thought you went home… N-not that I'm not happy to see you but…"

The other woman smiled, easing the nervous knot in my stomach. I was really happy to see her but she's been here for so long; wouldn't Darien be missing her and vice versa? How long was she going to stay?

"Well yeah, I'm just hanging around." Hanging around…? She makes it sound like it was a casual matter. "You know, catch up on old times, taste test all the foods here."

I knew it…My eye brows twitched at the thought of a food crazed Usagi on the rampage.

"What's wrong? You were looking so down."

"It's Rei chan; she's been acting weird lately."

"Weird…?" Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Does she have a stomach ache? Or is it that time of the month? Don't worry about that, you know Rei's always grouchy." She giggled.

"No…It's not like that."

"…" Usagi had stopped laughing, a serious look had crossed her facial features.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. It was so rare to see our future queen like that; the last any of us saw that look was during our senshi fighting days.

"Mm…Nothing!" Her mood shifted again. "Forget about Rei for second, I know what will cheer you up!" She suddenly grabbed my hand.

"W-what? Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Crown arcade

**Sluuuurp!**

"Usagi, that's your fifth chocolate milkshake! Slow down will you?"

My 'twin' was just devouring those poor milkshakes…And here I thought I was the one who was supposed to be drowning my sorrows. What to do…I found myself searching the murky liquid of my own untouched drink for advice; it certainly seemed worth a try compared to asking Usagi in her frenzy state. But it didn't seem to be helping much either; I couldn't see anything. If only I had Rei's sensing abilities, like the way she could find answers by staring into the sacred fire. Wouldn't it make life easier?

I gave the shake a stir with a straw, watching the shades of chocolate swirl and meld into each other. We've been fighting for so long, but even now we really haven't stopped. Somehow all of us are struggling to stay together…Makoto and Ami, Usagi and Darien, Rei and me…Until that day when Usagi takes the throne we'll be like this.  
Ah, everything just feels so muddled!

"Gomen nasai, I couldn't help myself." Usagi finally stopped. "So what's this about grouchy Rei chan?"

"Well…" I thought about my words carefully. "There are times when she would be cheerful…" Usagi's jaw dropped. "Yes, cheerful…Then a split second later she'd avoid me like there was no tomorrow. Which reminds me! Do I have anything in my teeth?" I smiled.

My companion shook her head. "Nope, I don't see anything."

Huh…So scratch that off the list.

"So she'd just do all this for no reason?" I nodded.

"We didn't have a fight or anything, if that's what you mean. Although…she was pretty mad when she found out our first concert was in two days…"

"Well, maybe she's feeling a bit stressed. You know how she hates surprises…What did she do once she found out? Did she ignore you then?"

"Nope… Wait, actually, a bit at first…But then she agreed to show up and I sort of gave her a hug."

"_Then_ she ignored you?"

"She ran away!" The memory was making my eyes sting, however, I really didn't want to cry.

I could see Usagi take the new information into consideration. "You know…I don't think you should worry."

"What? B-but why not?"

"Just trust me on this Mina chan. Perhaps what you really should concentrate on is your concert. Besides, don't you guys have a rehearsal or something?"

Oops, that's right! We do. "You're right! I better go home and get ready, got to choose what to wear and get the make up done. Thanks for listening Usagi, talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah, you got it."

Rei's POV, later at the stadium

The place represented doom itself, the thoughts of what awaited me was unbearable. What does that jerk have in plan for us? Perhaps he'll have us dressing up as clowns and do ballet across the stage? Or maybe we'll have to sing something stupid like 'mary had a lamb'? Yes, having him for a manager was almost as good as death itself; it definately didn't give you that warm and fuzzy feeling.

Then again…I'd better watch it. Who knows what Manuke will do; there's a chance that he'll try to take me out somehow. If he's desperate enough to get Minako…

I walked down a large, white corridor until I found the stage entrance. For a moment I studied the handle cautiously, trying to decide whether a trap had already been set for my arrival. At the moment I didn't sense any bad will…but that doesn't guarantee it's absolutely safe; I should be on guard either way.

With that problem resolved, I twisted the knob and opened the door, finding relief that everything seemed normal. The stage was lying ahead, its brightly-lit area shining out of the surrounding shadows. Whew, almost there…I took a few heavy steps across the wood, listening intently for any other sound. However, there was none to my surprise.

"Anyone here?" I was now at the center of the stage, scanning the grounds for any sign of human life. Maybe I was expecting too much; I was early after all. The others may not get here for some time now…

**Tup, tup…**

"Ah, what a pity. You arrived first."

I spun on the spot. Manuke!

"What do you mean, 'a pity'? Expecting Mina were you? Hoping to get some alone time?"

He sneered, giving that 'how did you know' glare. "Better watch it; we wouldn't want any accidents do we?"

I knew it! 

"Your definition of an accident is very vague, care to explain?" As I said this, I crossed my arms; it gives a person a defiance pose.

We both glared at each other, neither willing to back down from their position. Whatever he had planned for me, I was sure I could handle. And if he even dared to hurt Mina he'll lose his life; I've already informed him of that little fact. So…What will you do?

**Slam.**

"Haa…haa…S-sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?" Mina had arrived. "Hey, why do you guys look so serious?"

"That…" I started.

"Nothing at all! You see, Rei 'chan' and I were discussing our routine!" Great, he's gone into his fake happy/stupid man mode. "What do you think about dressing up as clowns and doing ballet across the stage? Hmm…?" I twitched as the jerk put his arm around Minako.

"Ballet…?" The blonde pondered. Don't tell me she's actually considering it!

"NO! He's just joking, aren't you Manuke?"

"…Am I?"

"Stop kidding around." Oh, he's going to pay for this.

"But…Dancing would really make it unique wouldn't it Rei chan?"

I blinked. It probably would…only all I can do is the waltz. Eh heh…The memory of the event came rushing back but I quickly fended it off.

"Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't that take too much time? The concert is in only two days." I wonder whose fault is that? Manuke only smiled when I sent him another glare.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Manuke didn't tell you did he?" My mind went blank for a moment. Okay, so what didn't he tell me? "This one is the huge one Rei, it's a popularity thing; unless we make a big hit on our first appearance, we're not ever likely to do well later on."

"…" Someone up there hates me.

"Great, so it's decided! I just so happen to have the choreography ready to go. And no Rei 'chan', I didn't make it myself; our company paid a professional for this."

Then it couldn't be that bad…Could it?"

But something told me that I was really going to regret those words.

Rehearsing 

"No, that's all wrong Rei! You have to spin **and then** twist. Try it again." Damn him, why won't that deceiver shut up? I'm trying okay? It's just…not as easy as I thought it'd be.

I looked over to my dance partner, who was pulling off the routine with precise perfection. Mina…is really good at this. I found myself staring as she rehearsed the exact part I had been. Her blonde hair whipped around as she performed the spin and twists with such grace that would have rivaled Michiru. It made feel content…just watching her. Then immensely guilty for screwing up so horribly at my own effort because I was supposed to be the lead!

All right, let's try again. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to imagine the setting as if we were really performing. One…two…three. Mina would be standing on the opposite end of the stage. With one hand I reached out towards her, as if extending a far away invitation. The blonde was still singing, the mike in her hands and watching the crowd. Her gaze slowly turned until it finally came to rest on my own. My own voice made itself known, as if coaxing the blonde it was okay to travel the distance. Soft words…Our song… the one we created together started sad. It was one of loneliness, then it became one of searching.

_Can you find the real me?  
Somewhere here, dreaming somewhere, hurting everywhere  
For a far off memory…_

The stage lights steadily grow brighter, the audience holds their breath in anticipation. Officially the routine would become faster, the two of us becoming closer and closer until our hands finally meet. 

Only…That's the way it was supposed to happen.

"Yipe!" 

"Oof!"

**Thud.**

"Owww…You really shouldn't practice with your eyes close Rei." Mina chan groaned. Somehow I had bumped into the blonde on the spin.

It was embarrassing, that was the only word for it. Okay, perhaps humiliating as well, nothing was going right! Every time I kept screwing up right where our hands are supposed to contact. Spin, then twist! Spin and then twist!

"You really suck at this." Manuke 'kindly' reminded me.

That did it. "I'm going."

"What? Where to?" Mina called after me.

"Home."

"But Rei, what about practice?"

"No need to worry Minako, it's probably time we stop; getting late you know." I could hear the jerk's voice try to assure the blonde but it didn't matter. Right now it felt like nothing mattered.

**Slam!**

Minako's POV, evening at the Hiwaka shrine

I can't believe Rei ran off again…

And it was sure nice of Manuke to excuse it and called the practice off early. If he hadn't I don't know what I would've done; would I have chased Rei? It scared me, scarier than fighting any youma, demon or monster. Was it something I did? Why does it feel like we're growing farther apart?

I moved routinely up the steps, continued past the front gate until I made it to the shrine. The lights were still on, which meant, the miko must be still up. And by the looks of it, she's in her room at the moment.

Slowly and silently I moved across the outside boardwalk, groping the wall for balance. It was still a bit difficult to see, I don't know how Rei does it!

"One, two, three." 

I paused for a second to listen. Someone was counting, does that mean Rei is practicing?

When I finally made it to her room I slid the door partially to the side, just enough to peek through the crack. Sure enough, the raven-haired woman was reaching out, the beginning of the act I realized. Although it appeared Rei wasn't aware of my presence, it felt like she really was reaching out; her hand was facing my direction. I…wanted to take it.

And that's what I did.

"_What_!" Rei violently flinched backed from the touch, forcing her to step back. That kind of hurt but I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised; she did have her eyes closed, silly Rei.

"Hey there." I cheerful greeted the shocked woman. And this time I had made sure there wasn't anything stuck on my teeth. "Need a dance partner?"

"I-you…whaaaat?"

"Need. A. Dance Partner? Come on Rei, don't go blonde on me now!" Oops, I just burnt myself didn't I?

Huh…

"Yeah, I heard you, it's just."

"You didn't expect to see me?"

She nodded. Okay, this isn't going to go anywhere with Rei leading the conversation.

"Anyway, it seems like you have problems right when the music picks up." I was watching her this entire time after all. And personally, I don't think it would be too hard to correct.

Rei didn't nod this time, but instead looked away in an ashamed manner.

"Yeah…I don't know what it is." She finally admitted. It always amazed me how she could make almost anything sound like torture.

"Maybe you need the actual feel of it."

"What do you mea-"

Before she could finish I had pulled her up close to me, our bodies pressed tightly against each other. She made a small gasp of surprise and then… silence. I kind of like this silence; she looks so cute. Uhh, but I should probably say something before she gets the wrong idea. Not that it was a bad thing but…oh, you know.

"Isn't this how we are when the music starts to speed up?"

Rei mumbled something, but it was too soft. What did she say? I strained to hear.

"Rei?"

"Not quite, **I'm** the lead!"

Eep! In one quick motion our positions had been shifted. Although, it didn't help to expand the distance between us one bit. It just…took me by surprise, but who cares?

"Fine, fine." I flicked the grinning woman in the forehead. Of course, she immediately glared back, making me grin inwardly. Sometimes you have to remind Rei that she can't control quite everything. That everything includes _me._ "Okay, from the top!"

Rei's POV-An hour and a few crushed feet later…

"Ow, ow, ow…" I heard Mina complain as she walked back into the room in a pair of pajamas. We both agreed that she should stay over for the night; it was way too late to go out now.

"Did the shower help?"

The blonde dropped right beside me and gave me this really sarcastic 'are you kidding look'.

"I…guess that's a no?"

**Whap!**

A pillow slapped me in the face!

"Mina!" I roared after the recovery.

"Hai Rei chan?"

**WHAP!**

"Hey, no fair I didn't hit you that hard!"

"All's fair in _love_ AND _war_!"

Mina glared back, her eyes mere slits of ice. I wonder what she plans on doing now?

"That so?" She sweetly whispered.

That was definitely not what I was expecting. In fact, I expected her to throw the pillow this time. Instead she threw _herself!_

Wha!

**Bump, thud!**

No fair! No fair! Where was the warning shrill? "That wasn't fa-mmpf!"

Time seemed to freeze, taking me nearly forever to understand what was happening. She…we're kissing!

Her lips were very warm and soft, better than I ever imagined. Except I was still too confused to know what to do. That's where she came in again…

**WHAP!**

"Got you Rei-chan." She giggled. So it was planned all along?

I tried to hold back a blush as I growled back, "T-that's cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war." The blonde mimicked.

"Ah…never mind! Just go to bed."

"Party pooper."

I got up and turned off the lights before coming back to my own sleeping bag to find that Minako had somehow decided to put her sleeping bag beside mine. And I would've argued against the idea but it was now impossible as they blonde had already fallen asleep. Now I know I'm cranky in the mornings but this woman is ten times worse if you wake her from her 'beauty sleep'.

"Damn you…" I whispered under my breath.

I found myself blushing again at the recent memory. She just did that to catch me off guard right? It's never going to happen again right?

I checked around the room to make sure no one was watching and then listened for any footsteps. When I found none, I leaned in and quickly gave the sleeping goddess of love a peck on the forehead.

"Mm…night Rei chan…" Instinctively I froze. But to my luck she merely rolled over and continued her slumber. Still dreaming as usual…

"Night…Mina chan…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next up:**

**Time is running short as the intensely anticipated concert draws near. That much Mina and Rei know. But the real question is…Will Rei be ready? And what's this about a date?**


	7. Let me believe in you

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Sailor Moon

**A/N: **Well I'm back. I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I've managed to finish my school exams and my other fanfiction so I'll be working on updating this one more frequently. I may be a little rusty with the story as I'm getting back into it…so if I'm off a bit please point it out to me and I'll fix it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Minako's POV

I want you so bad…

To feel the warmth of your body pressed to my own as we share a heated kiss, two lovers caught up in a silent passion…until we were forced to separate for air. Cursed air, yet we both need it as much as we needed each other. That's what I wanted to believe in. I want to believe in you, in us.

Your hands trailing up my sides, stroking my skin gently, blessing it with a tingling sensation that made me feel alive.

I want to share my life with you.

My heart sped up hearing you soft gasps and groans as I returned the favor, bringing a smile to my lips. If only this could be our forever. It could be, if you would accept it and me. I know I would if you gave me the chance. Because…

I love you.

Morning

With those fading words I stretched out beside me to feel the spot cool. Without opening my eyes I instantly realized that it had been another dream. I had been getting quite a few of those lately…only they've been getting stronger. This one was the strongest so far. It felt so real and so right as it happened but now it left me feeling all the more disappointed, knowing it wasn't reality…

Unconsciously my fingers brushed the cool quilt on Rei's futon where Rei should have been.

"Rei?" My eyes shot open, searching for the raven-haired woman. "Rei-chan?" I called a bit louder. Where was she?

"One, two, three."

Her voice drifted into the room. It was soft and faint, yet I could tell she was close by. Relief flooded into my heart hearing that voice. But I wanted to see her. I wanted…

More than I would ever get.

The feeling tore me up inside. This was me, my feelings for her that caused me such pain. Knowing love was supposed to be my ability, my gift. But why is it so hard? Why does it hurt so much?

Maybe…maybe I'm feeling like this because we're so close. It wasn't those blissful small encounters that happened occasionally through the past few weeks. We were now spending long hours together, just the two of us. 

Alone.

The counting suddenly stopped. "Mina-chan? Are you awake?"

Rei's POV

I thought I heard Mina's voice but it couldn't be, could it? She isn't usually up this early right?

"Mina-chan? Are you awake?"

I stepped down the hallway and into the room only to feel myself step immediately. Mina was awake. And damn it…Mina chan…

The sight was almost unbearable. Sunlight streamed through the window blinds onto her form, illuminating her, as the true goddess she was. Here was the goddess of love propping herself up on her elbows yet still partially covered by the sheets. The straps of her tank top were sliding off a bit on her narrow shoulders, threatening to fall off, revealing a little too much skin. It was almost as much as her legs were showing. With one leg out of the covers and her short shorts (love them but curse them!) I had quite a view. Yet her most alluring features were her eyes. Almost instantly mine were drawn to them, as a moth to a flame. I saw those cerulean blues were searching me but for what? Was there something I was missing? Why…did it look like she was about to cry?

"Mina?" I was startled to see tears forming in her eyes. Immediately I broke from my frozen state and was at her side. "What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" Worry gripped me with an iron fist.

She shook her head, sobbing every once so often. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me." She paused to wipe the tears. "Were…you practicing again?"

"Of course. I'm not going to do anything half way! If I agree to do it, then I do it with everything I've got. I'm not one to waste time even though we have quite a bit to go."

Erm…although, keeping my eyes off Mina chan is becoming very hard to resist. Ah! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! I mentally hit myself. If I could, I'd groan and hide away under a rock and never come out. This…was embarrassing. I hope she doesn't notice my staring.

"Rei-chan…Thank you so much!" She then did the worst thing she could have done. Another hug…crap! I tried to scoot back but it was too late, we had been too close.

"N-no need to thank me." I quickly pried her off. The thought of feeling that smooth, silky skin under my fingertips was bringing up unpleasant, no, uncomfortable emotions. "When…did you change?" I eyed her attire. When we went to sleep last night she hadn't been wearing long clothes had she?

"This?" She innocently pulled at her tank top straps, making my eyes go wide. "Oh, well…it sort of…became a bit warm and I went to change."

Why does she have to look so cute?

I thought back to her words trying to concentrate on what she had just said. Became warm…like as I was right now? OH DAMMIT! This time I really did slap my head.

**Slap!**

Oww…****

"Rei-chan, why did you just slap yourself?" She giggled. "That's not very smart you know; hitting your head kills brain cells."

"Sorry, it's just that I feel so stupid!" (That was partially right.) I decided to ignore the brain cells comment. "I should have kept a window open or something. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Gomen ne."

"It's no problem at all!" Mina beamed. "Would you like me to help you practice some more?" 

Practice? Oh yea, that's right, there's only one day left till the concert.

"Are there any more scheduled practices?" I silently prayed there wouldn't be. I don't know how much longer I can hold off from killing Manuke. If he tells me 'I suck' one more time I swear I'll strangle him. No, even worse, I'll have him perform it himself. Let's see him doing those consecutive twirls ten times in a row. Now that would be something to see!

"No, I don't think so. Manuke said that you were smart and you'd probably get the hang of it on your own." 

Meaning he just wants to see me mess it all up for Mina at the concert. Who said flattery got you anywhere? It really got my blood boiling.

"What do you think?" I asked curiously. Does she have any faith in me? "I mean, I don't want to ruin your chances-"

My words were silenced when Mina pressed her finger to my lips. "Hmm, what do I think? I think… I'll believe in Rei-chan." Her eyes twinkled.

You believe in me…huh? I had to smile. When have I heard that last from anyone?

"I think I almost have it down but a little more practice couldn't help. What do you plan on doing? Is there anywhere you need to be today or do you need to grab some stuff from your home?"

"Why, are you suggesting that I stay over for another night?" Mina leaned in till our faces were inches apart, smiling that irresistible smile of hers. When I couldn't say anything she broke in a fit of giggles, taking advantage of my speechless state. Before I could retort with a snappy comment, she had laid her head down in my lap, immediately silencing my thoughts. "I don't have anywhere I need to be…" She idly arched her back as she stretched out. Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare. "But you know, we could always go to my place and practice there. My mom is in England, so we'd have the place all to ourselves. We could stay up and practice as much as we want without anyone to bother us. What do you think of that?"

One look at those beautiful eyes trapped me. She knew the answer before I could say it. "Sure, if that's what you want."

There was an odd gleam in Mina's eyes as I said this, again making me inwardly squirm.

"Umm, but can I meet you there? There's something I want to do first."

"Oh, like what pray tell?"

I need answers. I don't know if I'll get them but if I don't try, I know that I'll keep stumbling around blind in my own emotions.

"I need to meditate a bit. Clear my thoughts so I can fully concentrate." I'm doing this for you…

Mina nodded. "I understand. Meet ya there then, just don't take too long 'kay?"

"Yes master." I rolled my eyes.

She slapped my arm, protesting, "I'm not that bad!"

At this I stood up on my knees, allowing the woman to fall onto the futon in surprise. "Then I can stop being your pillow." She should have seen that coming. "Oh great leader." I quickly added.

The blonde glared back at me through her messed up hair, threatening to do something evil. Remembering last nights pillow fight, I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against that sort of evil again.

"Rei-eep!" I took the initiative before she could go on the offensive, taking her down before doing my worst. "N-no! Rei-ahahaha, stop! Y-you know I'm tickl-ahahahahahahahaha!"

I tickled her a few minutes longer until she was unable to fight back, or stand for that matter. When I stopped to give her air, Mina limply laid on her back, her chest heaved as she breathed heavily.

"Meanie...haha, ow…"

In the moment I pressed our foreheads together, reminding her, "Remember, all's fair in love and war. Catch you later."

Minako's POV, park

When I wanted her hands on me, I didn't mean as in tickling. Ow…now my sides hurt. She didn't hold back. Damn her. Oooh, I'll just have to get her back! But how? How can you surprise someone who's psychic?

I had been so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed a figure walking towards me.

"Ah, there you are my beautiful flower."

"Excuse me?" I looked up to see that it was Manuke. He was dressed up in his usual black suit.

"Is it a crime to tell a woman that she's beautiful?" He asked, trying to look a little hurt.

"Well, no, I suppose not."

I felt him try to slip his arm around me but I quickly step sideways and avoided it. "Sorry Manuke, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Oh, I see…can I come along then?"

I don't think Rei-chan would like that very much. Manuke and her don't seem to get along at all do they? And since I'm going to my home and Rei was going to meet me there later… "Nope. I'm really sorry but it's…personal." That would be the best way to put it.

In response he pouted and his shoulders slumped. "So…umm, where's your 'friend'?"

"Who? Rei-chan?"

"Yeah…" He agreed through gritted teeth. "Rei-chan." It looked like it was painful for him to smile.

"She's busy practicing."

"Ahhhhh…I wonder though, do you think she'll be ready for the performance? It is tomorrow." He reminded me.

"Of course she will be."

"Why is that? Hmm?"

"Because I believe in her. She'll come through, I know she will."

Because…my heart tells me so.

_That was what I wanted to believe in. I want to believe in you, in us._ The words from the dream came back to my mind.

"Then shall we make a bet?"

"A bet?" I repeated. "What do you mean?"

"If Rei-chan can't come through for you, you'll go out on a date with me. But if she does come through, I'll guarantee _your_ career for as long as you want."

My career…

"…No thank you."

"Huh? What's wrong, didn't you say you had faith in her?"

"I do have faith, but making such a bet wouldn't be fair to Rei-chan. It would be like using her. I…I would rather earn my way with her, that we'd get through this together. So I thank you for your kind offer but I cannot accept. Good day."

Park, after Mina has left

"I can't believe she just turned me down." Manuke's face twisted in disgust as he lit a smoke. "Ah well, there's still Rei to talk to. Hehehe…"

Rei's POV, Sacred Fire Room

I cleared my mind as I felt the fire beacon to me. I truly want to believe these feelings are mine, that I really love Mina-chan. So I've come to ask the fire to show me a vision. It could be another locked away memory or perhaps, it would show me my true heart's desire.

I was going to take a chance.

**Shroooosh**

Vision

  
"MARS!"

A battlefield…? There were so many dead soldiers. Their corpses littered the ground, all of them were either mutilated with open wounds or their bodies had been turned into nothing but piles of ash.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Someone was screaming.

Was it me?

I started to shiver as a chill down my spine. My body began to convulse, feeling something forcing its way in. Trapped. Trapped! The word echoed through my mind. Every muscle screamed out as I felt them burn, ligaments had begun to tear. Why couldn't I move? Please!

_A Sailor Senshi soul…how delicious it would be._

Through a moment of strength one of my eyes opened momentarily. For a few seconds I could see Venus screaming my name, alarm apparent in her eyes. I wanted to tell her it was all right. I wish I could find my voice but it was still screaming. I…I can't stop screaming!

_What's wrong? Does it hurt? Tell me that it does, I enjoy hearing you scream._

Get out of my body!

Still have some struggle in you? You ARE quite the prize. Those full grown men didn't even last two seconds…such a pity.

I said get out!

Or what?

"VENUS, KILL ME!" I screamed.

"I can't! Mars… MARS!"

_Looks like your plan won't work, the girl loves you. Isn't that sweet? She'll be next, I can promise you that. I do hope she'll scream more than you._

"ARRRRRRRRRGH!"

_W-What's going on here? What are you doing? _The demon's voice grew worried. My body temperature was heating up exponentially to dangerously high levels. Flames began to surround me, fueled by my own power.

_Trying to take me down with you? Foolish, I'll just- Wait, why…can't…I get out?_

Gomen ne…Venus.

**FLAAAASH**

The scene had warped into a black void of nothing-ness. Before I could wonder what was going on, I spotted a figure across from me.

"Mina chan?"

I reached out and walked towards her only to see a large cloud shoot up in front of me, blocking my path. It had red eyes. Revenge was reflected in those hateful crimson slits.

To my dismay, Mina gave me a sad smile before the vision broke, like a glass mirror being shattered into a thousand pieces.

I could see her fall, eyes closed and all.

Sacred Fire Room

"MINA!" My eyes searched frantic around the room. "S-she's…that's right, hah…hah…I-it was only a dream. A nightmare." I corrected myself.

But what the hell did it mean? I was sure the battle was another memory but then why did that monster appear in the second vision? It was the present wasn't it? Didn't Mars take that demon down with her…? Wait a minute, if that was true, did that mean…that I died?

"I…I need to go practice. I need to go to Mina's place." If I had that one thought in mind, the one thought that I could concentrate on, then I think I can keep my sanity. Although we had only been apart for about an hour, it felt like an eternity.

It made me realize that I just want to see her. I want to see her smile happily, nothing like that sad smile before the second vision shattered. I want…her to be safe.

With that I picked myself up and stumbled out of the room, determined to make me way to where she would be waiting for me.

Park

As I ran forward, I noticed a figure waiting in my direct path. From first glance I knew immediately who it was. Just great…

"Hello Rei-chan."

"Sorry, I've got no time for you right now." I tried to run past him but he grabbed my arm and held me back. The sudden jerk on my limb had almost made me trip and fall backwards. "What's your problem? Didn't you hear me?" I growled angrily back.

"Oh, I heard you." He released me hand. "But I thought I should tell you something. It's about Mina chan."

That had caught my attention. "What about Mina?" I demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He sneered. "Why of course you would." I watched him laugh as though my concern was the funniest thing in the world. Bastard. "There's a bet right now Rei-chan and you're it. If you screw up, you know Mina's career is gonna go down the drain like snap." **Snap. **Manuke snapped his fingers for emphasis. "I just wanted to let you know, if you mess up, I can still save her career…and…she'll be all mine. If you lose, she'll have to date me. What do you say to that?"

I frowned. "I'd say you better not get your hopes up, because I WILL come through for her."

"Oooh, so confident are we? Well, remember, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. And when you'll fall, you'll fall hard. I can promise you that my dear. Y ou'll lose E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G."

Knowing I was in a public place, I held back the urge to break his nose right here and now.

Since there wasn't anything I really could do at the moment and I knew that I didn't want to be in his presence any longer than needed I ran off, even more concerned than I had ever been. Now Mina's career wasn't just counting on this, her life was too! Sure she could outlive that jerk but if she was stuck with him for even fifty years, I doubt even her light could last. My light…

Was that…what the vision was warning me about?

I can't allow it to happen!

Park , after Rei leaves

"Amazing what a little lie can do." Manuke chuckled to himself. "Now she'll be so nervous, she'll be sure to screw up." Manuke's eyes then turned into a dark shade of red. "And if that doesn't work…well…I have other ways Haha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Minako's POV, her apartment

**Ding dong.**

That must be Rei-chan.

Happily I skipped to the door and quickly opened it to see Rei staring at me with mixed emotions. There were so many emotions swirling in those amethyst eyes. Anger, sadness, confusion, happiness, but more than any, there was fear.

"Rei-chan?"

Without a word the raven-haired priestess walked forward and wrapped her arms around my waist, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" I asked again.

"No…" I heard her take a sharp intake of breath. "Let's get practicing okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more serious." I shuddered at the strong will in that voice. Clearly there was something bothering her…and I had a feeling that it wasn't just the concert.

She was about to leave my embrace when I stopped her, hugging her even more tightly. Her body stiffened in surprise. "I know there's something bothering you Rei…and I know you probably won't tell me but…I want you to know, I'm here for you okay? And…that I believe in you. No matter what happens we'll get through it together."

Rei moved back a little and then looked into my eyes. There was determination reflecting in them now, pure determination.

"I won't let you down."

Those simple words made my heart skip a few beats. Rei then took my hand and lead me to the small living room where we were about to spend hours practicing the routine.

Being with you makes me so happy. More than I can say. So until the day I can tell you, please let us stay this way. 

Together.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The day of the concert has finally arrived. Will Rei float or will she flounder? Or perhaps Manuke will lead a hand in the performance? 


	8. Tied by a red ribbon

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Sailor Moon

**A/N:**Sorry, I just wasn't satisfied with the chapter so I fixed it up a bit. The scenes are still the same for the most part but I'm hoping the ideas are better conveyed. If you have already read the chapter, please read this version, I think it will be more enjoyable.  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rei's POV

I couldn't sleep.

If what Manuke said was true, then this is it. I know Mina and I practiced till we were exhausted but even then I can't help but worry. For a moment I could hear nothing but the ticking tock, signaling the passing of the seconds and then minutes until the awaited moment where it all comes back to reality.

Oh…this is stupid! Since when do I worry about anything? I'm not supposed to be insecure because of some man; I'm a sailor soldier for crying out loud!

Frustration seeped in. Not being able to sleep my eyes began to wander around Mina's room, looking for something, anything to keep my mind occupied. If I was at home right now, I would have gone straight to the sacred fire and meditate. There was no point in wasting energy or fooling yourself that you were conserving any lying there like a dead slug. You'll be tired the next morning, no matter what you do.

With that thought in mind I pushed myself up from my sleeping bag. I had insisted on sleeping on the floor so Mina could keep the bed. But you know her. You can bet we had a little 'talk' about that (It was actually a screaming match). Of course in the end I managed to win out (like there was a doubt); even if she hadn't fallen asleep during our argument I'm sure I would have won. Although…right now I was almost regretting my victory. The floor was very cold. If only the girl decided to keep a futon instead of those things they call beds! Knowing Mina though, if I ever brought the idea up she'd ask me if 'I was growing old'. Of course I would retort with 'well I am a miko and I live in a shrine'. And then we'd end up in another pointless argument.

We've been having a lot of those lately, but for play for the most part. It's practically routine now, like a second instinct.

I thought back to when I carried her from the living room to where I placed her gently in her bed. When I carried her in my arms, she felt light as a feather. It was amazing how light she actually is, I thought for sure she'd be...heavier, although I won't be telling her that anytime soon (She'd sock me). It could be that I was just imagining it, or perhaps I had grown some muscle from all of my shrine duties, but it was definitely something…

Familiar.

_Familiar…familiar…familiar…_

The words sent a wave of ripples through the calm I had established only moments before into chaos. The fact the sacred fire refused to show me what I wanted to know hovered like a heavy weight over my mind. The flame would only show me past memories that made no sense whatsoever… or brief images of…death.

Every time it would be Mina's. Why did it have to be hers? Why couldn't it have been my own?

Wait, scratch that. What I saw last time might've been my death. Never mind, I sarcastically thought.

"Rei chan…mm…do your best…" I could hear Mina mumble.

I wonder what Mina would say if I told her that she dreams about me? It was almost cute, knowing that you're wanted, even if that person is fast asleep and conscious about it.

One of my hands automatically reached out to touch her soft face. Thoughts of trailing my fingers down her cheek, to touch those soft lips where I wished to lay my own slipped through my mind, but they would not reach my hand. If I compared myself to this sleeping angel, my touch would soil her perfection. It would be a crime of selfishness.

I let the hand drop back to my side. It's taking me a long time to figure out what my feelings are but it would take even longer suffering for an eternity if I did sometime unforgivably wrong. Especially with her, the goddess of beauty and love. The past is the past, who Mars was, what she chose to do, it has nothing to do with me or my present situation. It shouldn't!

But it does.

How do I know who these feelings belong to? Damn, it's so frustrating! If only I wasn't the reincarnation of Mars…

I leaned my back against Mina's mattress, allowing my head to fall beside the sleeping beauty's. "If only you weren't…"

…So special to me…

I wouldn't have to feel this way. I could have gone on believing that the world was unjust and cruel. I could have stayed alone, by myself…if I hadn't met you.

"If I weren't what?"

I was suddenly startled by my companion's voice. How long had she been awake? In response I tilted my head towards hers to see her watching me through half-lidded baby blues. Couldn't have been very long then.

"I…didn't wake you did I?"

She lightly shook her head and made a negative noise. "You know, you should be sleeping too Rei-chan. If you don't get enough rest, you'll be all woozy for tomorrow." She glanced over at the clock. "Erm…I meant today." She corrected herself.

"Woozy?"

Leave it up to Mina chan to come up with the weird sayings. Although I had to admit, they were always amusing.

"How to explain it…Oh, I know." With that she tried to push herself up to a sitting position but failed miserable when her arms buckled under her, landing her back on the bed with a,

**Flop.**

"That was a flop." I said flatly.

"But a comfortable one." She giggled. "If you go flop today, you'll hit a _wooden_ floor Rei-chan, not a soft be—heeeeey, why are you sleeping on the floor anyway? No wonder you can't sleep! I told you to take the bed!"

Oh, there was A LOT of reasons why I wanted to be on the floor. "It's more comfortable down here."

"Liar, I happen to know that floor is cold and hard as all get out."

"And how would you know that?"

"I…Well…umm…I fall out of bed sometimes." Her voice shrunk to a whisper and her gaze averted downwards.

I could feel my eyes grow wide. I was trying to imagine our great leader rolling out of her bed like a little kid and then hitting the floor with a thud (which was almost too hilarious). I bet she gets a lot of 'boo boos' that way too!

"Hey, what are you snickering at?" Mina pouted. "You can't tell me that's never happened to you before!"

"Nope, it hasn't because I ALWAYS sleep on the floor."

"You mean you've never slept on a bed? People do it all the time back in England you know." She paused for a moment. "Unless…Rei chan is too scared to fall out of the bed and THAT'S why she sleeps on the floor." A smirk lit her features.

I gave a grunt. "You're just jealous."

"Proooove it." Her arm lazily slapped my shoulder.

"How? By sleeping in bed with you?" I saw her face flush instantly at my words. It actually had taken me a few seconds to realize what I had just said. I hadn't meant it that way! But then again, why was she blushing? Oh, wait a second here! Wait a minute…I can use this…to my advantage. Evil thoughts were going through my head but who cares? If you were awake at 2:00a.m in the morning and you were tired I say screw it, anything goes! "Why are you blushing? Unless …don't tell me Mina chan is having perverted thoughts!" I feigned shock with a hint of surprise. Now just to ham it up. (If this was with anyone else instead of Mina chan I would have died from embarrassment by now).

"P-Perverted thoughts?" She sputtered. "Absolutely not!"

"Aww, you hurt me. Do you mean to say that… I'm not desirable?"

Now it was time to take the cake.

"R-Rei…? W-what are you doing? Keep your pants on!" She panicked.

"Hmm?" I took my long pants off to reveal a pair of shorts underneath, leaving Mina's face as red as a tomato. "What did you think I was doing?" I gave an innocent face.

**WHAP! **A pillow flew into my head, yet I didn't care, I was too busy rolling on the floor laughing my ass off.

"Don't give me that, you did that on purpose!" She accused with a pointed finger. Yup, she was definitely awake now.

"So what if I did? There's nothing you can do about it-" I stopped dead sentence, feeling the strap of my shorts being pulled back. She wouldn't! "C-come on Mina-chan, you know it was a joke right?"

"Yes Rei-chan I know." She raised an eyebrow. "And this…"

**Snap!**

"YIPE!"

"…is revenge." I really…reeeeally hate it when she does that. "Uh oh." She squeaked.

I was about to argue back when I noticed half of Mina's body was hanging over her bed, her face was staring at the ground. How long was she like that? I knew she had to reach out to grab my shorts, but… "Mina-chan?" I walked up to her and crouched down with my knees together, checking if she had passed out on me again. You never know; Mina can be strange in those ways.

It made me wonder…was she was anything like this in our previous lives?

"Mina…?"

"I…can't…get…up." She sweat dropped.

"Do you think there's a chance that you'll fall out of bed if I left you this way? Because, that would be really interesting to see."

"Rei! I'm serious!" I could see the blood rushing to her head. It was also a shame that her shirt happened to be slipping down as well.

Oh dear…

"Okay, okay… give me a second." I seated myself on the bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her waist, immediately noticing the direct skin contact. Wait, first concentrate on helping Mina! I tried to command my brain. "Errr-up you go. Are you good-"

The next thing I knew, her arms flung around my neck and sent up both sprawling on the bed.

"Now I'm good." Her eyes twinkled back mischievously. "I needed a new teddy bear anyway. Rei-bear."

I lifted an eyebrow at the new nickname. "What makes you think I'm going to be your teddy bear?" Where did this look familiar?

"Because I said so, slave."

I opened my mouth but no words came out. She wasn't supposed to take that whole slave/master bit seriously!

"Oh, don't worry so much Rei-chan, you shouldn't take things so seriously all the time… Lighten up."

S…ser-serious…. "Serious?" It made me wonder how I could be any less 'serious'. If anyone else saw me like this I think they would have a heart attack or think they were in the twilight zone.

"Besides, you'd make a good teddy bear. You're warm, strong and really, really soft." I felt her snuggle into my chest for emphasis, making me gulp. And you can keep me from falling off the bed." She quickly added.

"Oh. Well, if you put it that way…" I allowed myself to slip under the covers. "Hey Mina…"

"Mm…?"

"This is actually quite comfy."

Minako's POV Dress Rehearsal

"Testing the lights!" The light's controller called out. "Testing set one."

**CLICK-** **Clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk.**

The first set came on accordingly.

"Set one check. Turning on set two."

**CLICK-** **Clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk.**

"Set two check."

I watched in awe behind the curtain as our technicians were doing the round about system check. It looked like a lot of fun! I wonder what it would be like to play around with the lights? Maybe they'll let me help next time?

"You still act like a kid." Rei mumbled from behind me. She had her usual frown on, the one for whenever she's in public. I wonder if her face ever hurts from keeping it that way for so long? It made me think back to Manuke's smiling from before, when we were talking about Rei-chan in the park. Does that mean smiling hurts people too? I put a finger to my lips. Funny, because I've never had that kind of problem.

"Is that such a bad thing?" I turned to face my companion.

Rei shook her head."No, but I just think you should be taking this a little more seriously, that's all. I mean none of us have been in this sort of situation before. There's going to be a lot of people watching. Our fate really seems to be resting in their hands."

Rei always disliked having to rely on others…but I think, by now she's come to rely on me a little bit. Or that's what I secretly hoped.

"Don't be silly! We'll do fine if we put our hearts into it!"

"…" Rei gave me a 'you're too cheerful it's scary' look.

"That's right Rei, don't be such a downer." Manuke had joined us in his usual attire.

As predicted, Rei was fuming at the sight of the man. "Mind your own business." She growled.

"Manuke, Rei, please don't fight! The concert is today." I tried to remind them. What was a show without a manager or one of the singers to a duet performance?

"You're so right Mina-chan." Manuke immediately smiled. "We shouldn't be fighting, not when this is your big day."

"But it's Rei's big day too."

"Ahh…yes, her too." He looked at his watch. "Oops, look at the time, we must start. So I will wish you good luck ladies, please, try to avoid any injury."

"We will!" I instantly agreed.

I mean, how we possible get injured in a dress rehearsal?

Rei's POV, start of dress rehearsal

I waited on the far end of the stage, opposite to where Mina was positioned. It was supposed to be our big entrance, something that 'would catch the crowd' from the start. Supposedly all the pros do this when they're starting out. It's called a 'gimmick' or something that would give the performing band/group a trademark that people can easily identify with.

But I don't know…I really disliked the fact they keep the stage lights this dim! It was hard to see anything.

"Cue the music!"

A soft tune wafted through the area. That was the cue.

First I needed to reach out my arm. I raised my arm out, palm up and then waited until I heard Mina begin the song. After she sings the first few lines, I was supposed to take over. Can't say that I'm not nervous myself so it made it curious as to how Mina would take this, especially since she was opening the show.

I could hear her voice but it was too soft! I was afraid it would stop altogether until it began to steady out as she pushed forwards. Well, if she could get through this, then I should be able as well.

"Can you find the real me?

Somewhere here, dreaming somewhere, hurting everywhere

For a far off memory…"__

I took a step forward but jerked to a stop when I felt the floor sag quite a bit under my weight.

**Creeeeak**

Instinctively I stepped back before tentatively pressing my foot back down on the spot once more, checking it for faults. It was definitely sinking too much, nothing like the other places on the stage.

"Rei, that was your cue."

Huh? "O-oh, sorry."

Up in the control room

Manuke grinned happily as he watched Rei hesitate with her lines. _This is it. _He thought. He was practically giddy thinking of how he could hurt dear Rei-chan. She had become a nuisance, a thorn in the side. If his angel didn't have to worry about that overprotective mutt that she called a friend then surely she would fall into his arms. He had to admit though, the raven haired woman had unexpected spunk; he never thought she would last this long.

While the control attendant was busy doing the finishing touches to the lighting system Manuke's fingers flipped up the switch for the third set of lights, bringing them on full force.

**CLICK**

_Ooooooops. _

Rei's POV Down on stage

**CLICK-**

What was-

**Clunk! Clunk! Clunk! Clunk! Clunk!**

"Ah!" My arms flew up when bright lights suddenly engulfed me.

"Rei-chan?" I heard Mina yell.

Ow, my eyes! Words would not come out of my mouth, only sounds of painful hisses. It feels like they're burning!

Shaking, I stumbled backwards before coming to a dead stop at the stage's edge. Sensing the sudden lack of ground my legs reflexively stopped before my balance would fail me. The action had then prompted me to force myself to step forward instead of backwards.

As I fell to one knee, I couldn't help but curse how the lights weren't due to come on for another six lines! And definitely not that many! What was going on?

**Tup, tup, tup, tup!**

"Rei, are you all right?"

"…I'm fine Mina."

"But you're shaking…"

"I said I'm fine!"

That was when I heard Manuke's annoying little voice boom throughout the stadium. "Ah, sorry about that! Technical difficulties, we'll have it sorted out in a bit. Is everyone okay down there? Mina chan? REI chan?"

"I think-" Mina was about to reply.

"We're fine, thank you very much!" I snapped back; this was his doing wasn't it. Well I wasn't about to give in to his little tricks anytime soon.

"Oh…" I heard disappointment playing in that bastard's voice. "Well, glad to hear that. Let's continue shall we?" I could have sworn he sung that last sentence.

Unfortunately the rest of the rehearsal wasn't much better. Throughout the entire act there were multiple 'mishaps', or 'technical difficulties' according to Manuke. Something would barely nick me or put me out of action and his annoying voice would then announce the oh so obvious along with his false apologies.

At the rate things were going, I doubt Mina and I will make it past halfway of our routine.

"All right, we fiiiix it. From the top if you would please."

The stage became dark once more. Although I was now used to expecting some sort of dirty trick against me, I had to wonder what else he could do. He's practically used everything at his disposal hadn't he. Then again…there was that one spot on the floor that kept coming back to me. Why did it keep creaking the way it did? Wasn't there some sort of name for those sort of spots on stage?

"Cue the music!"

"Can you find the real me?

Somewhere here, dreaming somewhere, hurting everywhere

For a far off memory…"__

I stepped forward.

**Creeeeak**

Up in the control room

A smirk spread across Manuke's features once more. He was not perturbed that Rei had escaped his little surprises, mainly because they were only the warm ups.

His fingers drummed the top of the control panel thoughtfully, cocking his head the side as he watched his victim about to make her move. Now if only she would take one-step to the left…that's right…one more…It was a part of the choreography after all, dear Rei-chan couldn't stray off of it now.

"Press that button for me will you?" He casually asked the personnel.

"What? You can't be serious! That's the one-"

"Hey, who's the manager here? Press it or I'll have you fired before you can say 'damn I'm so stupid that lost my job'."

The other man stared back with disbelief on his face. He couldn't understand why the girls' manager of all people would want to sabotage their debut performance!

"Do it now before I get really mad. And I can promise you, you don't want that." Manuke growled in a deep voice.

The action had done its job. It was enough to startle the worker into submission.

**Click.**

Rei's POV, stage

**Ka-whop!**

The next thing I knew, I was falling!

"AHHHHHH!"

**THUD**

"Stop the rehearsal!" Someone was screaming.

Slowly I pushed myself to a sitting up position, feeling dizzy and confused all at once. What just happened? I remember stepping forward like I was supposed and then…I heard that creaking noise before the floor disappeared!

Immediately I looked up to see the bright light from the stage shining through the square like opening. That's right, now I remember. Trap doors…

Manuke…I silently growled.

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

"Rei! Rei-chan!" Mina's face appeared in the small window above. There was concern painted all over her face, making me feel guilty to allow myself to let my guard down, even if the attack was a cheap shot. Now I've gotten Mina all worried, I inwardly groaned. This was not how it should have been.

Casually as I could I replied back with a, "Hey."

"Are you all right? We'll get you out in a second! Don't move!" She called back.

Don't move? Is that supposed to be a joke? I feel so sore that I doubt I could move if I wanted to. (Unless I was going to kill Manuke, I could make an exception for that. I'm sure that sort of motivation would get me moving again).

In a matter of moments, a ladder was hauled down. Mina was the first one who had made it down to me.

"I'm fine, really." I mumbled when she began to pat my body, searching for injury. She was acting more like…I tried to finish the thought with mother and then father but neither word seemed appropriate. Grandpa was nice but he was perverted. So what did that leave me with? Friend or…

"You didn't sprain anything did you?"

"No."

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"Not really." I lied. My head was actually throbbing like crazy!

"Okay…okay…"

"Mina…breath."

I watched the blonde take a deep breath. "HAH…Hoooo." I understood that it had been some time since the both of us had these exciting battles to deal with. Although Mina had been our leader, she hadn't been required to keep her emotions quite in check as she used to. That little face actually made me happy; it's nice to see her being herself.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Ha. Ha…I should be the one asking you that. Now let's get you out of here." I felt her sling my arm around her shoulders before we were about to make the climb from hell.

Mina's dressing room

"Here." My blonde partner handed me an ice pack. Taking it, I immediately pressed it to my head while refusing to meet her gaze. The entire incident was still humiliating, not matter how I looked at it. Mina had to come to my rescue. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

I inwardly groaned. This just wasn't my day.

"Thanks."

"So what happened?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I was about to start my part as planned when the floor suddenly dropped out from beneath me. Oh and please don't tell me Manuke said it was another 'technical difficulty'." Or I'll strangle him for real!

Mina slowly nodded.

"Do you actually believe any of that? Because I've been thinking we've been having a little too many accidents."

"Then you think he's trying to sabotage us?" Mina frowned. I could tell she doubted what I was telling her. The man was our manager after all, even if he was a perverted, twisted rat, Mina would still believe him because she was too kind hearted. And even if she did know the truth, she couldn't do anything about it without risking her dream.

"I doubt we'd have so many difficulties in a row. First it was the lights, then the incident with the curtains, the mike shutting off, the music frizzing out on my parts and then the trap door! Unless I'm extremely cursed, I'm willing to bet my life that it's no accident."

I watched the blonde woman open one of her dresser doors and took out a long, red ribbon, seeming to ignore me. Why was she doing her hair now? Wasn't she listening to a word I was saying?

"Hmm…Well just in case you are cursed, let's put your hair up with this. It'll bring you good luck!" She giggled.

I nearly choked on air after hearing that kind of reply. I-It was for me? "I'm not cursed!" I insisted. I was indignant!

"Oh, don't be like that." She hushed me as she would a child with a temper tantrum.

Seeing the smile on her face I immediately shut up. (Raises the white flag of surrender) Sometimes…I think I'm a real pushover.

I sat patiently as Mina put my hair up into a ponytail with the long, thin strand of material. I seriously doubted it would bring me luck but she means well. "Thanks…"

She sighed. "I know what you're saying Rei chan and don't worry! I'll go talk to Manuke okay?"

"What? Wait a minute, what are you going to say? You can't really do anything you know…"

She did her 'V' for victory pose. "Don't worry about it Rei. Lighten up, I've got it covered."

"Mina…"

"Be back in a bit." And she was out the door.

Great…But I couldn't help but wonder what she meant when she said that she had it covered. For all I know, Manuke could assure her that all those mishaps were real accidents and she'd believe it. It's known that people will believe anything if they're truly determined, no matter what the evidence is. Even if there was a 'maybe' or a shred of truth that could be used as an excuse, they'll naturally turn a blind eye.

**Tick…tock…tick…tock…**

Time continued to tick by without a word or hair of Mina.

"I wonder what's taking her?"

**Briiiiiing, briiiiiiiiing…**

Could things get any worse? I pushed myself onto my feet and stumbled out of the room to check both sides of the hallway but still no Mina-chan. Who was supposed to answer her phone then?

The phone continued to ring, leaving me the only person in the room or a radius of the hallway around.

**Briiiiiing, briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…**

Grumbling in defeat I sorely moved over and picked up the irritating device.

**Briiiiiin-**

"Hello?"

There was an odd static sound from the other end of the line and then a bunch of jumbled up noises. Was the person talking or what?

I pressed the phone closer to my ear.

"Oy, Reeeeeeeei-chan."

My eyes automatically narrowed from hearing THAT voice. "Listen, if you're looking for Mina she's not here."

There was a slight pause from the other end. "…Oh, I know. In fact, she's actually with me."

"So?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just thought…you might want to know where she's been for all this time. We're all having an outdoor party at the company building, did you want to come?"

"No thanks." He bothered me for this?

I was about to hang up the phone when I heard an," Ah, ah, ah! Perhaps I should have made myself clearer. You. Have. No. Choice. Because…you see, I get quite lonely being all by myself working long hours for the company and I love having people over. So me n' Mina-chan might have a night out together."

"YOU BETTER NOT LAY A HAND ON HER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Owww…you scream loud." He whined. "But that's good! It means that you have energy!"

**CRACK**

The phone's cheap plastic broke in my hands, cutting our conversation short. He was always going on about this for some time now but now he's crossed the line.

"Enough of this bullshit."

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

Minako's POV, outside her dress room, sometime later

I wonder why Manuke asked me to go buy us all drinks. And I couldn't believe the machines were on the other side of the building, why do they make them so far? It took me forever just to get there and not to mention that horrendously long line up! Don't people have anything better to do than to drink coffee on their work breaks?

I entered my dressing room wondering if Rei would even like what I got her. The priestess tended to be quite secretive about what she liked and disliked…well, except when it came to Manuke; she made it clear that she hates him.

"Rei-chan, I got you something-" Huh? I walked over to the sitting stool where I had left the raven-haired woman. To my surprise, she wasn't there now or anywhere in the room for that matter. "Rei-chan?"

Where…could she have gone?

It was possible that she went out for a walk, she does that a lot when she's feeling down. Or maybe she decided to go get a drink for herself. Darn it Rei!

I hung my head. "Aww…now what am I going to do with all these drinks?"

Rei's POV, outside the company building

If I thought I had a bad feeling before, the one I was getting now was hitting the maximum level bar. I never thought I'd feel this again, not since those youma battles awhile back.

**Tup…tup…tup…**

As I walked forward I scanned my surroundings. Manuke said they were outside didn't he? So where was everyone? The place was empty! There were a few trees out front but that was it. There weren't any tables, any guests, or…anything related to an outdoor get together. Then that meant it must have been another one of his lies.

Even if this 'get together' was a lie there was no telling if he was lying about Mina-chan. Who knows, he could have her all tied up and hidden in a closet for all I know. All right, I admit I'm exaggerating. Mina knows how to take care of herself but there are just some things you can't guard against. Like…blackmail.

Not being the one who likes to wait around for action to come to me, I circled around the building slowly. Occasionally I thought I saw something in the bushes but it couldn't have been anything serious. My senses would have warned me.

Finally I peeked around the corner to check if the close was clear. Thinking it was, I stepped into a clearing only to find I had done so too soon.

"So you actually came? And you even changed clothes! Pity, for such a formal invitation you only came in casual wear?" I spotted Manuke staring out at me from his office window. Manuke was leaning on his elbows on the windowsill, watching me in amusement. "Wow, then that means…you have a lot less brains than I gave you credit for. TOOOO BAD Rei-chan!"

"Where is she?"

"'She'?" He gave an innocent face. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing games Manuke!"

"Oooh, you mean my gorgeous blonde to-be lover? Ain't here."

"…" I glared up at him. If I could transform into Mars I would burn his ass so bad right now.

"Tell me Rei-chan, have you ever thought about the meaning of life?

…**Rumble…rumble…**

My eyes were momentarily distracted by the circling clouds overhead. Don't tell me it was going to rain!

"What of it?" He better make this quick.

"People spend so little time actually thinking about it don't you think? Some dream of fame, some of fortune while others just want to find their lifetime soul mate…isn't that romantic? Yet…society forgets that there's one tiny, tiny problem. All life must come to an end." There was a dangerous glint in his eyes as he finished.

He snapped his fingers.

**Snap.**

A group of bodyguards emerged from the green covering. I noticed that they all wore a black uniform similar to Manuke. As for their weapons, from what I could see some carried guns while others carried large batons that a police officer would normally carry. The standard bad-guy equipment in my books, they had nothing to a youma.

Yet it wasn't the fact that they were here that bothered me, not quite so much. I wanted to know why I hadn't been able to sense them!

**Plip plip.**

"Ah, the rain…" Manuke softly sighed. "Look on the bright side Hino, at least the sky is willing to cry for your death. And I'd love to watch the event but I've got an angel to comfort after her 'single' performance. Good-bye Rei-chan."

"Manuke!"

Ah! I turned in time to see one of the bodyguards lift his gun.

**Ca-chink.**

**BAM!**

Minako's POV, stage

I wonder where Rei-chan is…

Through the curtain I could see the crowd was pouring into the stadium in droves, making me all the more nervous. There were so many people! I never thought they could all fit, despite the stadium's size.

At the corners of the place the technicians were doing last minute check-ups, prompted from today's dress rehearsal. I really hoped nothing bad would happen, this was the actual performance.

I watched one man in particular turn on the switch to the large screens on the walls. Each window had a picture of the stage up close and personal-if I wasn't careful, I'd be seen before the show even starts.

With that in mind I back away from the red curtain.

Rei chan wouldn't let me down would she? My hands fumbled unconsciously. No, that's not possible. If Rei says she'll do something, she'll do it…

_I'm not going to do anything half way! If I agree to do it, then I do it with everything I've got._

…That's right, she'll do it with everything she's got. I clenched my fists.

Besides, who do I think I am? I used to be a warrior who faced countless battles and died many times when it was required. Why should this life be any different? Why should I be afraid of what the crowd thinks? What will happen, will happen, that's the way things go.

And…

There's no guarantee that Rei will love me back the same way I love her. I can't allow myself to lean on her so much! I…I can't. I try so hard not to but as they say…old habits die-hard.

Hope. That's what I have, what I cling onto. Rei-chan will come through…I know it.

Rei's POV, company's back building

"OOF!" I had evaded the attack and kneed the man in the chest, taking him down in one hit.

"Bitch!" One of his comrades cried.

Four more came at me.

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

WHACK! POW! WHOP! KA-CRACK!

Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!

Enough of this play fighting, I needed to get back to the stadium and NOW!

"Hey, get back here!"

Like hell I will!

In a flash I was running down the streets through the pelting rain. With nothing but the casual clothes I wore, I was quickly soaked to the bone. Too late to worry about a jacket now!

Cold, so cold! Everything was becoming numb. I was barely aware of the sound of rushing footsteps behind me, how my own legs clicked on the sidewalk as I ran, or the fact that I couldn't see where I was going. There was only one thing on my mind.

"Hah! Hah! Mina…"

I zipped around a corner just as a car past me, sending even more of the water up into the air. In surprise my reflexes made my body twist accordingly to avoid most of the splash, only to fall due to the slippery sidewalk surface.

**_Twist _Thud.__**

Ow…No problem I'll just get u- "Gah!" I took a sharp intake of air as I tried to move my leg. Instantly I knew it was my ankle.

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

My eyes darted behind me to the closing in of following footsteps. They would be here any minute, leaving me with only one option. This time I found myself swallowing my pride for the sake of survival.

**Skff…skff…**

Forcing my arms to move I dragged my dead weight into the side alleyway and hid as the group of bodyguards went zipping by. They sounded like an army with all their footsteps exactly in time with one another.

**Tup! Tup!  
Tup! Tup!  
Tup! Tup!  
Tup! Tup!  
Tup! Tup!  
Tup! Tup!**

Well…doesn't this bring back memories? As my eyes took in the sight I felt a strong sense of amusement rise up despite my own anxiety. Mars was having fun wasn't she? Well I wasn't.

I had avoided detection but damn, now they're going to beat me there!

"Frick…"

For a moment I held still, listening to the water falling all around me. Hard droplets battered the building's walls and into the ground to form the large puddles before flowing down the streets and into the sewers.

I couldn't sense another human being for blocks around. It was just me…here…alone.

_Gomen ne…Venus. _Mar's words came back to me.

If I really did die back then…right there…  
_  
_**CRACKLE-BOOM!**

Lightning broke the sky above, briefly illuminating the area. I could see the small scrapes on my arms, the traces of dirt on my arms and clothing as it was being ripped off by the rainwater.

Again I tried to move my leg again to feel the anticipated pain shoot upwards, only this time it didn't hurt nearly as much. Both of my legs were almost completely numb even though I wore a pair of jeans. Unfortunately my arms were not so lucky…

It then occurred to me that could just stay here…nothing was going right anyway. The dress rehearsal was a flop so how will I actually perform in front of all those people? Mina could pull it off without a hitch I'm sure. She didn't need to worry about someone else, she could concentrate on her parts. Besides, she knew the song inside out. It was ironic how both of us didn't have to worry about Manuke in the end. I found out that I was capable of taking myself out of action. Maybe I was cursed. If I stayed here where I was, I'd probably catch a cold. But even before all that, my body would shut down like it was doing now. Sailor Senshi…were not immune to death after all.

_Gomen ne…_

I shook my head, trying to expel the echoing words. They sounded cold and distant, yet they kept coming back, haunting me as before. Why couldn't she stop this madness? I know Mars was something at least. Even though she knew her actions would lead her to death's door, she did it for Venus. I know that! Give…me a break…

But…that would mean she also left Venus all alone didn't it? Another voice gently reminded me.

Even though Mina-chan wasn't Venus, even though she was a reincarnation of the woman, Mar's lover…Was Mar's reincarnation liable for the blonde woman and leader that Hino Rei had come to trust? Perhaps even…

_Gomen ne…_

…What did I fear…What was there to fear? Losing my own life? No, it definitely wasn't that. I've died so many times already. Then…was it failure?

_Hmm, what do I think? I think… I'll believe in Rei-chan._

Mina-chan…__

"…" I leaned back against the building's brick wall and smiled up at the sky, my bangs laid over my eyes. "Pfft…who ever heard of the goddess of war being afraid to fight?" If I died now, the next time I meet Mina, I'm sure she wouldn't let me live another lifetime down without teasing me about it. We can't that happening can we?

My hands came up behind my head to undo the 'good luck charm'. Maybe you were right Mina…

I wrapped the ribbon around my leg and my high-heel shoe before tugging it tightly into a firm knot. Surprisingly enough I knew some first aid. I had remembered not to wrap the material too tightly and cut off what little circulation I had.

…Maybe it will bring me good luck.

"This…should do it." I gripped the wall as I stood, making sure I had something in case my plan failed.

As I applied pressure to the injured limb and tested it, I soon found to my delight that the wall was not necessary after all.

"All right! Here I go!"

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

Wait for me Mina…

Minako's POV, stage

"And now we finally introduce to you our star of our show!"

The curtain parted, revealing my dressed up form to the audience. Immediately there were mummers of all sorts.

"What, wasn't this supposed to be a duet?"

"That's what I heard."

"Who cares? That chick is so hot!"

"Hey, will you go out with me!"

I felt my hands tighten around my microphone as the crowd screamed and cheered. Inside I was nervous, deadly nervous but I refused to show it. No one would be able to tell by looking at my face. As I glanced around at all the giant screens around me I could see they portrayed to the crowd a confident, resolved woman who was about to entertain them with one song.

I can do this, I told myself. The crowd wasn't my main concern now, their presence didn't affect me as it had a half hour before. If I was going into this business then seeing so many people was necessary.

The crowd hushed as I lifted the microphone to my mouth.

"This song…"

Wherever you are, please hear this Rei-chan…

Rei's POV, stadium entrance

"Hey I've spotted her!"

"Well don't just stand there, get- GAH!"

**Thud! Thud!**

I had finally broken into the building. My prize? Only to see guards absolutely everywhere! Manuke must have really gone full out with this. I wonder how much he pays these goons anyway? Because he isn't getting his money's worth!

I tried taking the main entrance to the backstage door but I should have known I was asking for it. The plan was essentially suicide! I had only taken one step into the hallway when another group of guards had already lifted guns pointed in my direction.

Oops, wrong way.

**Tup! Tup! Tup!**

Bam!

I ducked back around the corner as the bullet missing my head by inches.

Guess there's no choice then. If I can't get backstage, I'll break in through the top balcony!

I ran around another corner before shooting into a narrow staircase, one that had been conveniently left unguarded. I doubt anyone could have guessed the refuge would take the long route.

I was just running on pure emotion now. Only a little more…

**Click-WOOOOOSH**

I threw open the door at the top, bringing me into the stadium. The crowd's roars bombarded my ears. After hearing nothing but the falling rain or the guards demanding for my death, I couldn't help but think that this was a nice change."Who's she?" One audience woman asked her friend.

Now if I could get to the stadium's center, I'll be able to jump down the entranceway's rooftop.

"Stop her!" One of the bodyguards yelled.

Uh oh.

He was about to raise his gun when one of his comrades pushed his arm's back down.

"We can't fire in the stadium! There are too many people."

"Cue the screens!" A worker called as I ran by the controls.

While he was preoccupied I snatched up a mike for myself. Wherever Manuke was, he wasn't going to be a happy little boy for much longer.

All around the stadium the giant video screens came up, all of them with Mina's face on it! The show was only starting much to my relief.

The blonde woman slowly brought the microphone up to her mouth. "This song…was written by myself and a person very dear to me. I hope you will all enjoy yourselves."

A person very dear to her?

"Go out with me!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I spotted a guy up ahead continually calling out to Mina and to be quite honest, it was getting on my nerves!

As I ran by I hit him on the head shouting, "Stuff it!" Yes, it was the business way of handling things.

"Yo dude…who was that hot chick who just clobbered you?"

"Oww…I don't know… But do you think she'd go out with me?"

The lights dimmed until only the center of the stage was lit up.

'Cue the music!"

This is it! 

"Can you find the real me?

Somewhere here, dreaming somewhere, hurting everywhere

For a far off memory…"__

Mina held her breath as did everyone else.

**Tup!**

I jumped up onto the middle platform.

"Even if it would take until my last breath,  
I will find you, my love,  
for the illusion is nothing.  
But we are, we're something"

I didn't need to see the screens…because I could feel her relief from where I stood. Her eyes were tearing bit as the lights in the stadium revealed my location. Two lights in the darkness, that's how many would see us, yet it wasn't true, not entirely…because Mina-chan was my only light. Whatever the circumstances were between us, I knew that much was true.

Together we finished the last of the slow part,

"If you believe in me, in us,  
Then our eternity can be real."

I ran down the platform as the music began to pick up, my own heart beating strong in my ears. I didn't care if I was showing off, I didn't care that the crowd was whistling and cheering…there was only one person that mattered to me.

**TUP!**

"Woah, did you see that flip?"

I landed beside Mina. Momentarily we exchanged knowing glances before we jumped into the next steps of our routine, leading into what would be a very successful performance. A rule in life, if you do something good by accident, go with it and make people think it was supposed to happen.

The song came to a brief instrumental portion. As planned, I spun and then twist, to where Mina came into my waiting arms. (Up yours Manuke!) I couldn't help but grin at the thought.

"That was perfect Rei-chan." Mina softly giggled. "Quite the entrance if I may add."

"Did you ever doubt me?" I whispered back.

"Never." She then threw back her head and arched her back in my arms, bringing me to step forward to lean over her accordingly.

In response the crowd made 'ooh' and 'ahh' noises, absolutely eating our performance up.

Somewhere in the manager's room…

  
"ARRRRRRRRRRGH!" Manuke gritted he teeth at a maddening pace.

An unlucky bodyguard happened to stumble in to report at the wrong time. The middle-aged man ran one of his free hands through the back of his hair, nervously as he was about to deliver their group's failure. "Umm, sir, that girl you told us to kill, well…she kind of…escaped."

Manuke slowly turned around in his chair, away from the eighteen television screens that each played the concert performance live. His face twisted, eyes flaring up with unspeakable anger. "YOU DON'T SAY?"

"S-sir, now there's no need to become violent. I-I-uh oh."

**WHACK-A-POW!**

Concert end

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clearing the first huddle wasn't easy but it had to be done. Now that Rei and Minako have successfully debuted, what will await them in the stardom?


	9. Settling Down

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. The group name I used for M+R's group, I also do not own. It's actually a part of a song title. 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There was a crowd of people parked outside the local television store. Each person was trying to get a good look at the screens that were playing Rei and Minako's live performance.

Only…the tape had been played over a hundred times by now.

Among the energetic group was a couple that wasn't quite…so energetic. The 'man' was a gorgeous raven-haired figure, although none of his admirers could understand why anyone would want to wear a hat and a suit on a hot day such as this. Beside him, the cause for much envy on part of the female populace on this one particular block, was a blonde woman who was also wearing a hat, her hair up in a ponytail, but her dress attire was more appropriate. Unlike her partner she was wearing a tank top and shorts. To top it all off, sunglasses covered her eyes, keeping people guessing at what her eye color could really be and what they really looked like. They must have been as beautiful to match the rest of her body if the gentlemen had 'chosen' her right?

_Maybe the man was a foreigner? _Many people concluded.

The blonde slipped one arm around her 'boyfriend's' arm and giggled about something he was reading in the newspaper. In return the man gave an acknowledging grunt.

What could be so interesting about a newspaper?

Headline: New duo group a smash hit!

_Everyone thought that this group would be like the others. Dressed up in some fancy clothes, crack jokes before a performance with the crowd or repeat a saying over and over again as their gimmick but it was not meant to be. Now this debuting duo had something that stood them apart from all the rest, so much that even I, the prideful writer am willing to admit that I thought they were SENSATIONAL._

You must all be wondering what I'm talking about right? If you are, SHAME ON YOU! That means you must have not seen their spectacular performance! (insert sad face)

Hino Rei, the second member of the duo made an entrance that mesmerized the crowd! Unlike her beautiful blonde partner who had been positioned on stage (and where many thought Hino san would be as well), the raven-haired woman made her appearance atop of a stadium entranceway! Even I was spell bound.

Instead of the normal 'dress the girl up pretty' routine, we get Hino Rei, who brought her own standard of beauty. She was soaked from head to toe as though she had been in the rain and her outfit consisted of nothing but the casual of the casual…yet she had the look of a fierce animal! (Wooooo) There was fire in those amethyst eyes I tell you! Every person in the crowd could see the unstoppable force that embodied this young woman.

Well, don't think she just stood there either! From the top of a stadium entranceway, she sprinted down to the stage, topping it all off by finishing with a graceful flip and landed without flaw beside Aino Minako. The music began to pick up and it was nothing but sweet sunset the rest of the way.

Personally I liked how Minako and Rei mixed it up in what they tried to portray. Aino san was dressed up as the dazzling 'goddess of love' that all of us have come to expect. Rei on the other hand contributed to the crowd a sense of belonging in the highly admired life of stardom. Being dressed like an ordinary person without all the glamour, any of us could only dream of being in her place and could not help BUT cheer the fiery temptress as she took the stage.

So there you have it. My overall review? Nothing short of perfection! Give it all you got girls, we're all cheering for you!

Submitted by: Tenoh Haruka  
Edited by: Kaioh Michiru

Minako's POV

I was watching Rei with great interest now (not that I ever don't); every now and then as she re-read that silly article over and over again, she would twitch, whether it was an arm, leg or eyebrow. Usually the eyebrow though, which I was glad because she looks the silliest that way.

So cute!

I had managed to drag her out of the shrine for a walk, but it took quite a bit of convincing I'm afraid. Poor stubborn Rei…you'd think she wouldn't have problem with crowds but it turns out she has a claustrophobic side to her. Well, that's what I think it is but she keeps insisting she dislikes being around smelly people who would do nothing but stare at her.

So after a long discussion, the two of us decided it would be best to use a disguise. I know, I know, a 'no duh' answer but the type of disguise was the hard part! I don't think I had to think as hard as I did for a loooong time. I mean there was the old, change the hairstyle and wear some goofy hat and sunglasses look but that just didn't suit Rei. No…we ended up applying the creative/original side our duo was known for (I didn't know we even had one!) but here we are.

"They're staring…" Rei finally mumbled again. Her eyes were shifting from the paper in her hands to the sides, looking very, very annoyed. I could tell she was doing her best from growling outright at her admirers.

"Is the heat bothering you dear? I told you the suit wasn't a good idea." I said a little louder than necessary. My arm tightened around Rei's, giving a slight tug to the side, telling her we can go.

"Uhh…yes." Was all Rei could mumble, "Dear." She quickly added when she saw the hungry looks she was getting from the group of girls to her left.

Giggling I pulled her away from the crowd at last, giving her some air and relief that she desperately needed.

Originally we were going to the park but I just HAD to stop and watch our performance again! I wonder when Manuke is going to give us a taped copy anyway? When I asked him over the phone this morning, he said a few of the camera monitors that recorded the performance experienced 'technical difficulties'. Whatever that means. Oh well, I hope it's fixed soon. Rei really was something during our performance. Thinking about it was making me…

"Mina chan, why are you squealing?" I saw Rei blink back at me. Confusion played in her dark, amethyst eyes, bringing something back to my memory-she never used to show this much emotion back when, did she?

"Ah, n-nothing. I was…just excited about our talk show interview! Ahaha…haha…"

Rei looked down at her watch and frowned. "Well, it doesn't look like you'll have to wait too long. We're due at the studio in an hour."

"Come on, it'll be fun! Don't worry so much. As Haruka said in the newspaper, they're all cheering for us." I ran up a bit and spun around, tipping my shades down as I did so. "Right?"

"…Hm…" The raven-haired 'man' nodded.

She wasn't being very talkative today…it kinda made me worry if something was bothering her. I mean, the performance was a hit! I thought she'd be a little more excited than this.

"So are we set for the park still?"

"…"

"Uh, hello? H-hey!" I automatically stepped back when one of her hands was suddenly in my face.

"Keep the shades on! Do you want to be found out?" She hissed. Although I could have sworn I saw her smirk.

Mm…Humph. "Meanie."

Rei's POV

Why am I dressed like a man again? And in a hot sweltering suit no less! Ahh! I just wanted to scream.

"Hmm…hm..hm…" Mina hummed beside me. Well…at least one of us was cheerful. As usual, it was you know who.

I was surprised when she suddenly lowered her shades back there; after getting used to seeing those plain, boring glasses it was like 'bam!', hit by a truck! If people at the concert thought I left them mesmerized, obviously they haven't seen Mina up close. Good thing too for that matter…wait, no, no, I am NOT jealous! I'm just worried about a mob of males drooling all over my best friend.

"Something wrong Rei chan?" I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"No."

"Liar." She gave a laugh.

Damn, I don't get it! I've been doing things the way I always have yet she's been seeing through me lately. Am I slipping up with my facial expressions or something?

Instead of a verbal response I tried to ignore her. Which wasn't a good idea when I think about it now.

Before I realized my mistake, a hand was pinching my cheek, _forcing_ me to meet her eyes.

"Spill."

"L—et go."

We both glared at each other for a few minutes, unwilling to back down. That was, until I saw her raise an eyebrow. "You really are a hard-head sometimes," she said, releasing me from the death grip or the 'cheek pinch', as Mina would sometimes dub it. Feeling my freedom fully regained I rubbed the injured spot knowing full well that it was glowing a bright red.

This really wasn't good. Was it just me, or am I becoming whipped?

"I'm the hard-head? Look who's talking." I sped up my walking pace.

"But we're friends Rei!" She sighed, looking exasperated for the first time since this morning. The word friend made me cringe for some unexplainable reason. "I can worry about you can't I?"

I guess…she could. "…It's, erm…well, I'm not used to being this famous." I finally mumbled.

Which was part of the problem.

Everywhere we looked there were posters with Mina and myself posing. They would be on store windows advertising our first single release to playing our concert performance on the large screen television sets. I mean, what was the big deal? I'm still the same person I was the day before the concert and then it's like poof, I'm famous? I exist?

"I get that too. But you'll get used to it," Mina smiled. "I know I already have."

Right, maybe I'll get used to it. Just maybe…as long as those crazy fans don't find out where I live, I think I can manage.

"Yeah. But enough of this, we better get to the station before our 'manager' goes crazy."

I wasn't too worried about Manuke trying to kill me so soon. Since the incident at the concert, the police have rounded up quite a few of those bodyguards. None of them have talked yet but it could be any day now that they'll spill the beans. And if they didn't…well, let's just say our manager is trying to stay on the low until the whole case is blown over.

Minako's POV, talk show

In no time flat we arrived with fifteen minutes to spare. During that time, we did the usual girl things, or I did anyway. Both of us changed into our usual attire and I did my hair. After some argument, I even managed to convince Rei to let me do her make-up for her. She didn't want any at first but that didn't take too much convincing to change her mind.

Silly Rei-chan, I silently smirked at the memory.

So here we are now, waiting for the show to start. Rei sat to my direct left as our host quickly learned not to try to come between us…Tense atmosphere, deep glares, bad vibes? What can I say, Rei has is all down pat.  
  
"We're on in…5…4…3…" I squirmed slightly in my seat. It was just so exciting! I can't believe they bring in an audience and everything! I've always watched this stuff on t.v. but I never expected to be a part of it. "…2…1…on air!"

As soon as the red light turned on, our talk show host jumped into action, greeting, "Hello to all you faithful viewers out there!" She paused as the audience cheered and died down. "You know who I am, I know who I am, but how about our two guest stars? All of you are in for a treat because here we have the fast rising duo, Rei and Minako!"

**Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!**

I gave my best smile, loving all this attention. Rei on the other hand, had her custom frown on. I guess we really do look like exact opposites. Oh, well, can't be helped.

"So, I'm sure our audience was wondering, what made you two choose the name 'Fire Soul Love' for your group? It's rather unique and has a nice ring to it. Actually I adore it, it's so cute yet professional all mixed together, don't you think?" The woman continued on.

"What made us choose the name?" I glanced over to Rei, wondering if I should really tell the truth. Mm…but it looked like Rei didn't care-she just shrugged, looking indifferent to what was happening. "We wished to convey our music with a sense of passion, one that only true love in both of our opinions could rival."

There was a string of 'ahh's, throughout the room including one from our host.

"Oh, I see, I see, very creative and expressive Aino san, Hino san. I must admit, I'm nothing short of impressed."

Rei gave a grunt, prompting me to quickly jab her in the side with an elbow.

"Hino san, if I may say, that was an amazing entrance you made during your debut performance." There was a slight pause when the former fire senshi refused to speak.

Come on Rei, say something! I silently pleaded. This is important. I doubt I could keep elbowing her without anyone noticing!

My prayers must have been answered when our eyes briefly connected.

"Oh, well, thank you." Rei suddenly straightened up her posture, portraying her business like pose. This had attracted the crowd's attention greatly, much to Rei's discontent.

"So tell me the truth, was that entirely planned?"

"Yes." Her eyes bore into the woman. I was starting to wonder if she was trying to scare her into leaving her alone. I know I would…if…and that was an if…I wasn't who I was. After you spend some time with the miko, you build up this anti-glare immunity. Rather handy I must admit. "Any more questions?"

"O-Oh, yes, actually there is one." For a moment the woman looked afraid to venture on, but this was show biz. It was nice that someone else knew the feeling, even if the pressure was from Rei and not a stadium full of cheering people. Tsk, my bad. I shouldn't be thinking this way! Ooooh, Artemis would definitely not approve if he were here. "A few of your fans have written in and asked what's the relationship between yourself and Aino san was."

Silence floored the room. If someone had dropped a pin, all of us would have been able to hear it hit the floor.

In my case, I could only hear my racing heart beat, hoping no one else could hear it. What would Rei say? I know she rarely admits her personal feelings to her friends, much less than a crowd of strangers.

"No comment."

Those two words sent the room in an uproar while leaving me releasing a breath I never knew that I held in. Typical Rei-chan. I couldn't but smile; she never changes.

"If you're single, I'm available!"

"Aino-san!"

"I'm your biggest fan!"

"Unfortunately our time has run out. Thank you again Hino san, Aino san, for coming. Until next time loyal viewers!"

Dressing room, immediately after the show

Rei flopped down on the nearest couch with a frown crossing her strict features. Normally she would have dropped that face when we were alone but not this time oddly enough.

"Traumatizing enough for you?" I teased and took a seat beside her with what little room was left on the couch. She wasn't kidding when she said she's always does things full way. When she sprawls out, she really sprawls out!

I found her eyes glaring up at me and I smiled back. Score one for the anti-glare shield! "Whatever. It looked like you were handling yourself just fine before that crazy woman pounced at me."

"Don't tell me those questions made you nervous?"

"Of course not."

"Oh? Then what was that 'no comment' for?"

There was a pause. "That's what I meant, No. Comment." She pushed herself up and retracted her limbs, leaving me more room to scoot closer. Which was exactly what I did. I was a little tired from the adrenaline rush and I already missed my teddy bear.

I noticed the woman giving me a wary look as I leaned into her side.

"Relax Rei-chan, I don't bite."

For a moment I thought I saw a blush spreading across her features, but I must have being imagining it. Now I know I don't bite, I felt myself frown. Unless you counted biting your own tongue while eating too fast, I'd have to give that thought a negative.

"…"

"Oh, I almost forgot." I commented casually. I usually forget a lot of things but this one had been in my mind for quite a while. "I got a call from Manuke's company last night. Not Manuke." I quickly added when I saw the questioning stare. Rei immediately relaxed. "They said since our popularity is rising, we're going to have to spend a lot more time together for synching reasons. As the man on the other line put it, a duo is meant for two people."

"And…?" There was an edge to Rei's voice.

"We're going to be living together."

Her jaw dropped. Yes Rei-chan, you relaxed too soon.

Rei's POV, new apartment

**Click.**

I shut the door behind us as we entered the room for where we had to live for the next…I gulped, while. It could be a long…long while.

I never saw this coming. Nothing could have prepared me for this! It was such a blessing and a curse nicely wrapped up in a package. Living with Mina-chan herself wouldn't be too hard. I mean, she's a very nice person, understanding, kind, patient (sometimes) and well…just a nice person overall. Now if I got into the pieces of personality where she unconsciously tortures me, then we have a problem.

I watched the blonde woman stroll to the balcony and raise her arms to stretch them, bringing up her shirt slightly in the process.

_A very big problem._

"What do you think Rei?" She slowly turned around to face me.

A lot of things.

"Nothing really. It's a nice place, I have to admit that at least."

Mina nodded. "I think so too! But I don't think we'll be here very often with all of our engagements. Things are going to get a little rougher with our schedules. On the bright side though! We'll get to spend time doing it together-it would be lonely doing something like this all alone don't you think?"

"That's true…but we still have one more day before that starts."

We could always kick back and relax…or I could go back to the shrine and help out with some of the chores. Knowing Grandpa, he will probably shoo me away or something knowing my recent surge in popularity… but honestly…he can't do it all himself.

"I want a date." I thought I heard Mina mumble.

"Hm? Oh. You know, I bet if you ask the company you can order some in…"

'Not that kind of date Rei!" She laughed at me, clutching her stomach as she did so.

I crossed my arms. Well excuse me for not having perverted thoughts twenty-four seven.

"Mina, we both know you can make a man swoon all over you without batting an eyelash. It wouldn't be hard for you to get a guy to take you out." Inside I thought I could feel my heart twisting as I repeated every word through my mind. It was true wasn't it? Why bother denying it? She could probably get any guy she wanted without trying.

Her gaze fell. "I guess…" That wasn't the reaction I was expecting. Instead of getting another smile and an exaggerated bow, I was stung by the strong sense of disappointment in that voice. It made me think…Since we did have one free day left, maybe…

"But…maybe that would be too much trouble," I carefully chose my words. "If…If you like, I can take you out. We can do whatever you want to do."

"Really…?" There was a look of disbelief on her face.

I nodded.

"EeEeeeeee! Thank you!" AHHHHH!

**Whop! Thud!**

The flying hug shrill…I haven't heard that one for awhile. I smiled despite the other rush of emotions bombarding me now. There were so many things that could go wrong that it wasn't even funny. We could be found out despite our disguises, the weather could go bad or even worse, we'd run into our 'manager who's name I will not say'.

Most of all though, I tried to ignore the feeling when Mina leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I'd like that very much."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pretty self-explanatory ne? Yeah, I thought so too.


	10. A First Date?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon

**A/N:** After this chapter I might put this story up into the mature section depending on what people want. Should I just go on with the story or linger around here a little longer? 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Rei's POV, outside

  
Hot…hot…hot…why was I doing this again?

Mina and I were dressed up in our usual disguises again, the same ones we used the previous day. It was back to the boiler but only worse because today was _warmer _than it was yesterday. The sun was _pure_ torture! It was enough to make someone think, 'who would be stupid enough to wear a suit on a day like this'? Well it was probably what every person that passed us stared at me for. I mean, even Mina was sweating and she was wearing practically nothing!

_"If…If you like, I can take you out. We can do whatever you want to do."_

Oh how I regretted those words now. If I'm lucky, maybe she'll want to stop in the shade for a bit or maybe we could go for some ice cream. I know I could go for either one, anything for some relief.

"Hot enough for you dear?" I heard Mina casually comment. The smirk behind those words was too evident though; she wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Not funny." I growled back. "Let's switch positions sometime and see how much you like it. Besides, you don't want to walk around ALL day do you?" I tried not to beg.

"Mm…no." 

Good.

"Then what would you like to do? We don't exactly have all day you know. After this we probably won't get any free time for a long while."

"I know…and I do actually have an idea but I wasn't sure if you'd go for it."

"Do you think I'm going to back out of my word? Let's hear it!" I practically threw my hands up.

"I want… to go swimming."

**DOOOOM**

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

But I didn't hear her. At the moment I was too busy trying not to picture Mina in a swimsuit. If I thought a tank top was too revealing then…

I gulped.

I silently prayed I wouldn't get a nosebleed. _That would be very difficult to explain.  
_  
"No, of course nothing is wrong!" 

"Great, then would you help me pick out a swimsuit?"

"You mean you don't already have one?" My jaw dropped.

"I do but I needed a new one. So guess what that means? We'll probably have to go through two or three different suits until I find the right one! Aren't you excited?"

"Y-yeah. Fun…"

Somewhere…someone is laughing at me.

Weakly I nodded and allowed myself to be dragged away. On the bright side maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be. The malls were air-conditioned weren't they?

Mall

  
"Wooooow." Mina gaped at all the people.

The place was absolutely packed. The crowds looked like cars caught in heavy traffic. On our right the path seemed to move upwards while the one to our left came back in our direction (Kinda reminded me of an escalator but on the ground). It made me wonder if the air conditioning would even work in this sort of crowd. With this many people, they probably generate more heat in here than outside put together!

Sighing in defeat I pulled Mina into the right pathway, taking us into the mob. The faster we're done the faster we can leave. I really…really hate crowds.

"Don't worry dear." Mina tilted her shades down to show me the smile in her eyes as she said this, "I'll hold onto you."

"I am NOT claustrophobic."

"Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that," she waved away the comment. Sometimes I think she does this in spite of me. "Besides, I'll make sure you won't get lost."

A few people paused to turn and look when they heard this.

"I wouldn't get lost." I said flatly.

Yet once again, Mina ignored the comment "This way." I heard her say before I was suddenly dragged to the right into the nearest store. I had nearly lost my footing on the floor from the quick change in direction.

**_Fume_**

I really wouldn't get lost! I continued to inwardly grumble. I go shopping too…sometimes….

Swimwear store

I watched in utter amazement at the huge stock of swimsuits this one store out of many had. The place was covered in swimwear! There were racks all along the walls, shelves stacked to the sides in every available space there was and many, MANY stands holding hanged bathing suits of one piece and bikini's alike.

So I admit I haven't come to this store before. And besides, it's not like I needed a swimsuit to do chores at the shrine. Grandpa might like it and definitely Yuuichiro but that was going too far. Sweeping the stairs or meditating by the sacred fire did not require any extraneous exposure of one's body.

"So where do we start Min-" I paused when I saw the blonde was no longer at my side. That's strange, when did she wander off? "Mina?" I called again.

I started to wander around the store, cursing whoever designed the place for positioning their stock so high up from the ground. With all the flamboyant colors, the overuse of perfume and that loud racket they call music blasting in the store, it was difficult to make any sight, smell or sound of Mina.

Greeeat…I mentally slapped my head. Now Mina will think I can't even navigate my way through a store, let alone a mall!  
_  
**Shuffle, shuffle…**_

I could hear a few swimwear coat hangers clacking together from behind me.**__**

What was…? When I was about to turn around to the noise, "Ah-" Two hands covered my eyes, following by a soft giggle.

"Guess who?"

"Ami?" I innocently asked. I couldn't help but inwardly grin knowing the pout that was sure to be on Mina's face.

"Party pooper. You know it's me."

When she released me I turned around to finally met her face to face, feeling somewhat indignant that she ran off without saying a word. "Where did you go? I turn my back on you for one second and you've ran off." I placed my hands on my hips, staring her down.

Mina only gave an innocent expression. "Who? Me?"

"Yes, you." I poked her on the forehead. She pouted.

"But I saw something really nice."

I glanced at her arms, seeing the huge pile of clothing she carried. She wasn't…_Note to self, when Mina says something nice, she actually means something like seven or eight really nice things_.

"You aren't…going to try ALL of those one are you?"

She grinned. "No."

Oh good, I sighed. For a moment, we'd be here for hours on end waiting until Mina found the perfect suit.

"So let's go then. Erm…which was is the dressing rooms again?" I made a mock pose of placing my hand over my eyes as a sailor were trying to find land.

She took my hand and began to drag me away again. "This way."

Five minutes later and weaving through racks stuffed with swimsuits we had managed to find the place. It makes no sense to me why they would have tons and tons of clothing but tiny cubicles for what they dared to call changing rooms. As I stared into a white walled room, I couldn't help but wonder if Mina will fit in one of these spaces, let alone change.

"Seven pieces." Mina told the woman. She was immediately given a colored tag and then followed to where I waited.

"Tell me which one you like best okay?"

"Yeah okay, but hurry up."

**Click.**

Time after time I watched that one door open, only to see one swimsuit more revealing than the next. It never occurred to me until now, but what if Mina knows about me? It's true that she's a naturally affectionate person…(not to mention the goddess of love) but now…

I really hope I'm imagining it.

"What do you think of this one dear?"

It went along the lines that I was glad I was in a men's suit. Blame the heat on that.

"It's all right."

The woman at the front desk was watching us with a curious eye, making feel a little more than miffed. Doesn't she have something better to do than to pry on another person's business? It's not like we're shoplifters or anything.

"Huh?" My body shivered when Mina gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I'm over here." She grinned as blood rushed to my face. "Now I'm serious, what do you really think of it?"

"It's good." I said again.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." Can we leave now? Wait a minute, was it just me, or did she take seven items in there? She's only shown me three.

I'm getting a bad feeling…

"Dear, would you mind coming in with me this time? I don't think being outside in the next one would be a very good idea."

Feeling very suspicious I cautiously entered the small cubicle, waiting for Mina-chan to tell me what was really up. There was no way in hell that her swimwear could be any more revealing than the last one.

"Here." She handed me a piece.

I blinked. "Excuse me?" _It hadn't quite sunk in._

"Try. It. On." She winked.

OH NO! My eyes darted immediately to the door but that demon in angel's skin caught on before I could even make a step towards the exit. I could almost whimper when Mina chan stepped up to block the doorway, grinning ear to ear at my expense.

It wasn't that I hated swimming…I just…don't like the cold. I also hate really hot weather but only when I'm in unbearable heat insulating clothing.

"But Mina-chan!" I tried to protest.

"Oh I see…" She put a finger to her lips in a thoughtful pose. "You need help right?"

My eyes went wide. "No, that's not what I-" Y-I-P-E!

The next thing I knew the both of us were wrestling around in the very tight cubicle. Mina was yelling something incoherent while I tried to fend her prying hands off. 

Somewhere along the way I had started to lose control of the situation; Mina is stronger than she looks to much of my discontent.

"Hey, keep your hands off!"

"Do I have to mother you?" Mina laughed. "You shouldn't be screaming, tsk tsk. You might disturb the other customers."

"I don't need a babysitter! If I want to scream, I wil-mmph!"

In that instant my brain froze, concentrating on the soft pair of lips on my own. Mina's hands easily began to remove the top article of clothing when no resistance came up. At that moment I wasn't aware of her hands unbuttoning the suits button or the fact she pressed me against the wall with her body and pegged me down. It went along the lines of trying to find time to breathe.

It wasn't until I felt a cool breeze on bare skin and realized that I only had my bra left on my top half that I snapped out of it.

"Out!" I snapped and broke the contact.

I forcefully pushed the blonde out, hearing her continue to laugh while saying, "You're no fun."

**Click.**

No fun…I grumbled to myself. I still could hear her on the other side of the door. Still in partial shock and embarrassment I leaned against the door for support, pressing my hand to my own lips where I could still feel the warmth of Mina's on them. If I hadn't been stripped of my clothing like a child maybe I would have done something different in that sort of situation…but at the moment…If she really knew…

"Are you chaaaange yet?" Mina knocked on the door in a playful way.

"No!"

"Try to keep your voice down dear. You don't want me to come in there again do you?" I could swear she was smiling right now.

Is that why she kissed me? To keep me quiet? Great, now I was torn between yelling and staying quiet. To keep yelling and hope I'll get another kiss or stay quiet and keep my emotions in check.

"Whatever."

"Are you changed now?"

"No."

"Well when will you be done?" She whined. "I want to see."

After that last stunt I don't trust her to be anywhere near me, who knows what she'll do next. _There must be a way out of this…_

"Actually, how about I just surprise you? I'll show you when we get to the pool."

There was a pause from the other side of the door.

"…Will it be a good surprise?" Came the suspicious tone. "Because I'm not letting you leave the store unless you buy a swimsuit."

Damn…

"Yes…" I hung my head in defeat.

"Okay."

I reached out and was about to open the door when I realized I was still in my bra. _Oops…_Quickly changing back into my men's wear, I opened the door slowly, eyeing carefully for any surprise attacks. Listening particularly for the flying hug shrill (those things are deadly I tell you).

To my luck, Mina seemed relatively calm when I excited and followed me without a scene as I went to the front desk to pay for our stuff.

"Are you going to keep staring?" I finally broke the silence.

That seemed to snap her out of whatever thought she was having. Her face went bright red before she quickly averted her gaze to watch the woman wrap our purchases.

She's been acting so weird lately…

Minako's POV

What's gotten into me?

Before I knew what I was doing I kissed her and my hands started to strip her down!

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I remembered pressing Rei up against the wall, trying to keep her from moving about (She squirmed quite a bit). Even though it was all to get her changed into a swimsuit…I….

I turned to see the miko giving me a stare. _I'll have to keep control of myself in the pool._

"Ready to go?" I asked Rei.

"…Yeah."

Swimming Pool

"Ahhhhhhh!" I couldn't help but admire how refreshing the pool looked. And to our luck, there wasn't another person in sight! YES! "Rei-chan, come over here! Come take a look at this! Doesn't it make you want to jump right in?"

I stop a moment in my ranting when I didn't get a reply. Slowly turning my head, I saw a very uncharacteristic Rei-chan huddling underneath a large towel that covered all but her hands and feet.

"Come on Rei! You said you'd show me. Take it off!"

"…bad idea…" I caught a part of her mumble.

It made me sigh. "Do you need help?"

She immediately gave an expression as a dear caught in the headlights. Oh come on now, I'm not THAT scary am I? 

Reluctantly she finally shed the outer cover, revealing a red bikini underneath. I expected it to be red…but I never expected the swimwear to look that good on her! It showed off all her curves so well I just wanted to trace my fingers along them and see where they went (even if I already know).

"There." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Arms down." I motioned with my hand. "How do you expect me to critique it if I don't get a good look?" Grumbling Rei dropped her hands to her sides, looking away with a frown. "Mhmm…" I walked up to her for a closer look. Then I went around her back. "Mhmm…"

"Well?" She snapped. I ignored the comment to examine her backside. When I ran an index finger down her spine she jumped forward with a, "Yiipe!" Blushing furiously as she did so.

"What can I say? I never expected you to get something that showed so much skin." I shrugged. "Now… into the pool!" I pulled her over to the pool's edge, halfway between the deep and shallow end.

"W-wait a minute Mina-" She tried to protest.

"Hm? What's wrong? You can swim can you? If you can't I can run over and get you a cute little lifejacket."

"I can swim! It's just…" She stared down at her reflection uncertainly.

The light went on. Oh, that's the problem hmm?

"Rei…" I slowly inched around her while she was preoccupied. "You may be a master of fire but you're still human. You won't burn out. Now IN!"

**_Shove_**

SPLAAASH!

Rei flailed her arms as soon as she reached the surface and sputtered for air. Staying a good distance back from the edge, I crouched down on my knees and asked, "Got some water up your nose?"

The other woman glared up at me while blowing bubbles atop the water's surface. I could see she wanted to splash me really bad. And we all know how good Rei is at the revenge game. Can anyone say 'master'?

"Actually Mina-chan, it is rather comfortable in here. Wouldn't you want to be in here too?"

I tilted my head to the side thinking, _what did she mean by that?_ My eyes widened. OH CRAP!

Her eyes did the exact opposite and narrowed with glee upon seeing my expression as it dawned on me. If I was up here and she was in there, how was I going to get into the pool without her exacting some sort of dunking?

"Come on Rei, you don't mean that do you? Right? Eh…hehe…"

Rei blew more bubbles and continued to watch me in silence. I tried to walk up the walk a bit into the deep end but Rei followed. _Okay, not that way. _I told myself. As I walked in the opposite direction she followed again! That shark!

"REEEEEEEEEEI!"

There was nothing left to do. I really wanted to get in and cool off

…Then another idea came to mind…I wonder how fast Rei-chan can move out of the way?

Taking a few steps back again, I positioned myself for take off. This caught the 'sharks' attention.

"Mina-chan what are you---" Her eyes went wide.

"Ahaha! Heads up! CANNONBALL!"

**Tup!**

SPLAAAAASH!

Quicklycoming up to the surface I then watched the raven-haired woman recover from the surprise attack before giving her a little wave and said, "Hello dear." For a moment we stared at each other like that. Or to be more precise, Rei chan was glaring while I just smiled.

AH! Two arms were about my shoulders now.

"You were trying to kill me weren't you!"

"No, honestly, I wasn't!"

**Splash, splash…**

"It's punishment time…" Rei gave a dark grin.

Oh darn..

**_Dunk_**

SPLOOSH!

Sometime later

After finally calming Rei down we both found ourselves floating on our backs opposite to each other. I couldn't help but think how nice this was with just the two of us in this sort of peaceful and relaxing situation. There were no crowds, no battles to be fought. We weren't soldiers, just ordinary people for the time being.

"Hey Mina chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…ever remember things from…our pasts?" I heard the hesitation in Rei's voice.

Do I ever…In fact, I remembered something only last night. It wasn't exactly something I wanted to remember either.

I was Venus…and everyone else was there too. We all were standing in a circle watching Mar's battered body inside the palace. I thought she was dead. The tears wouldn't stop.

Yet it wasn't the case…at the last minute as it turned out, before Mars incinerated her own body our Princess had forced a soul separation, separating the demon from Mar's own…only…that monster had already taken a piece of Mar's soul into it. The result was an incomplete dormant Mars.

Memory, Venus POV

Wake up! Please wake up! Desperately I tried to keep my emotions in check, to not run over to her and hold her hands, willing her back to me. My hands were fists by my side, shaking angrily at what that thing did to her…what I did to her! If only I had some faith and trusted her.

"Venus…" All my companions put a comforting hand on my shoulders, unleashing the tears that had welled up in my eyes.

But I pulled away from them and began to march down the hall. Their comfort was the last thing I needed. I couldn't accept it, not right now.

"Where are you going? You can't expect to beat it on your own!" My steps slowed to a walk. "You're our leader, try to keep calm, think sensibly." The other scouts tried to convince me.

"A leader wouldn't leave a scout behind if she can help it!" I spun to face them, simply livid now. "If we beat that thing we can bring her back!"

"Yes…yes, you're absolutely right." I heard our princess agree. "We will not leave her behind. But I also wanted you to realize that you cannot let your emotions cloud your judgement. It would be a great loss to lose you both."

Swimming pool, Minako's POV

"Sometimes…" I answered Rei. "I remember a lot of things but some are still just coming back."

"I see…So, what do you want to do next?"

"Next…? How about the market place?" That would cheer me up. I really need some.

Manuke's office

"Sir, there's a man here to see you." The secretary informed Manuke.

"Ah good. Please send him in."

"Yes sir."

The metal door swung open to reveal a scruffy looking man who had obviously seen better days. He rubbed his unshaven hair on his chin and gave the place a quick eye before giving Manuke a smirk.

"Nice place ya got here…have another job for me I assume?"

"Yes, please, take a seat." Manuke motioned for the man to seat. He reminded himself to get that chair disinfected when his guest will take his leave. "Your last performance in the alleyway was amazing. Those two girls really thought you were going to harm me." Manuke congratulated.

"Ya well…ya got me outta jail after that so no worries. Glad to be of service."

"And I am glad to hear that. This next job I require you to take a certain girl out, one of the two who sent you to jail in the first place. Up for…any revenge with pay?"

The scruffy looking man laughed. "Are you serious? OF COURSE!" He hit the desk with a tight fist. "What do I gotta do?"

"See this?" Manuke pulled out a few photos. "My spies tell me the girls only left a close by swimming pool minutes ago. It appears that they're heading for the marketplace. Follow them. And when you get the chance, aim for the blonde of the pair."

"So you want me to kill off the blonde babe?"

"No, the dark-haired woman."

"But didn't you just say? Ooooooh, I get it."

"Precisely," Manuke tilted his glasses up. "When she sees her friend in danger, she'll jump into the line of fire. You can't miss."

_This is your last chance. _Manuke could hear the demon inside of him warn.

_Oh, don't worry. I won't fail…_

Marketplace, Rei's POV

I scanned through the crowd, watchful for any possible pickpockets. Those kinds of people tend to fester in busy tourist spots like this.

"So why here?" I couldn't help but ask Mina.

"Well, ever since I started remembering what my old home was like I started coming here every year because it reminded me of it so much. It would always be crowded and busy. There would be stalls set up everywhere where merchants would sell fresh fruits and vegetables from other places." I was aware that she purposely avoided saying too much in case someone eavesdropped into our conversation. "Do you remember anything about your old home?"

"Not really…" I had to admit. "It was dry…and pretty deserted for the most part…But that's all I remember. I can't remember my family or friends other than you, Usagi, Ami, Makoto and the others."

"Aww…I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for? It wasn't your fault." I tried to cheer her up. It couldn't be her fault that I didn't remember things as fast as everyone else.

"But it is…" I thought I heard her whisper.

"Did you say something?"

"Hm? Oh, don't mind me. Ahaha…aha…Hey, let's go check that out!" Mina began to drag me over to the baskets of apples.

**Cha-chick.**

"Look at them Rei, aren't they awesome!" The blonde cooed over some fruit.

"Mina…" My body suddenly stiffened.

"I like the red ones better than the green ones."

"Mina!" My head turned around, my eyes darted around trying to pin point the source of the bad vibes.

Then I spotted him. A scruffy looking characters crouched down by a stand across the way. Wasn't he the guy who tried to attack Manuke in the alleyway awhile ago? My eyes trailed over to the side of his shirt where a metal barrel protruded from its cover. A gun?

It was pointed at Mina!

**BAM!**

"AHHHHHHHH!" A woman screamed. "A gun! Someone has a gun!"

"Call the police!"

"There he is!"

"Rei-chan…?" My eyes trailed down to my suit where the bullet punctured right through. Thanks to its bagginess the gunman missed my thinner frame underneath. Barely. _I must remember to thank whoever invented the suit._

"Never mind! Just run!" I gripped her hand and pulled her as we ran through the hectic crowd. Behind us I could hear more gun shots firing off and a loud series of cursing when the police force had arrived.

Men and women in uniform zipped by us to take down the criminal.

"Hah…hah…"

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

Apartment

**Click.**

In complete silence we both walked into the apartment room. We took off our shoes but I stayed back, watching Mina walked ahead of me into the living room without muttering a single word.

Slowly I pulled off my hat, allowing my long hair to fall down on back once more. Then I unbuttoned my suit top, feeling my fingers shake slightly as I did so; the last incident came too close for my tastes. If I had stayed on guard…or if I kept training instead of going into the music business…I might've been able to sense him earlier and those bodyguards from our concert night…_Shit._

Flipping the top around so I could see its front I fingered the bullet hole at the side and tested how the ripped fabric felt rough on my hands. That could have been Mina or me in the same situation…only with torn flesh and a large amount of blood loss.

The image sent shivers down my spine. Why did it bother me this much? I knew I shouldn't be surprised that it did, it wasn't like I was emotionless… but it felt like the pain went deeper than that into a stronger degree.

An image of a ripped red and purple sailor fuku came to mind. The owner's hand laid limply by her side, the white gloves covered with blood.

"You didn't escape unscathed…" I looked up startled to see Mina in front of me. My eyes trailed down her arm to her fingers that lightly lifted my shirt and revealed the forming bruise underneath at my side.

The bullet's air pressure left its mark…She was right.

"It's nothing." My hand came up to push her back but to my surprise she quickly slapped it away and glared up at me.

"Don't you say it's nothing." I was stung by the anger in those words. "Because of me you almost…again…" Her words became incoherent mumbling. They no longer formed complete sentences but pieces of many thoughts mixed together. "If…you disappeared…"

"But I'm still here…" I gently embraced her as to not startle her. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to be here for? To protect you, our leader?"

"Is it nothing more than that!" She shoved me flying into the door back first. "How can you see so much yet be so blind!"

"Mina chan…" I wasn't sure what to say.

"You're such…an idiot…" Her words trailed off as she approached me once again. I was afraid that she'd lose it and was preparing myself for a beating. "You said…we could do whatever I wanted didn't you?"

"…Y-yes…" Her hands came up and cupped my face. "Mina?"

"Shhhh…"

Her eyes closed as her lips came into contact with mine, lightly pressing ours together. It was nothing like our kiss earlier today; it was nowhere as rushed or rough. This was nice…my mind finally registered what was happening and no sooner had I began to reciprocate, she pulled back, eyes still tearful.

"But this isn't only about what I want," Her arms fell to her sides. "What do you want Rei? If you want I can leave right now. We can call off our duo group and never see each other again or---ah!"

Something inside of me snapped.

I had flipped us and pressed Mina hard into the door. Keeping it as simple as possible I whispered, "I want…you." And I brought our lips together in a more heated kiss that put others to shame. She moaned in my mouth, giving rise to a similar noise building at the back of my throat.

"Mmmm." She gasped when my mouth began to trail feather soft kisses down one side of her neck. I could feel her body tremble, hear voice her moaning for more.

Yet I felt her hands stop me when my own had made their way under her thin shirt.

"N-not here."

I got the picture.

Silently I took her hand and lead her to our room to what would be the start to a very long night.


	11. I Still Remember Us

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon

**A/N:** Pretty much a lemon (is that what they call them?) So you have been warned. It's in neither of their POVs specifically.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rei and Minako sat on the bed while their clothes lay scattered on the floor to the side.

Both girls sat apart, facing each other. Neither of them spoke, feeling that any words would fail to describe what either of them felt right then. The situation they found themselves in was something too wonderful, familiar and new all at once. Their relationship had existed some time ago in the past but this was a new life, a new existence only with the same feelings.

Rei's gaze was fixed on a spot on the bed sheets, taking everything in. The coolness of the room was causing goosebumps to appear on her arms, fueling an inner desire to huddle close with Minako right there and then. She wanted to feel the other woman against her, to feel the warmth of her body against hers to convince herself this wasn't a dream. She wanted to hear Minako whisper her name. What she wanted…what Hino Rei wanted…was to love and be loved.

_Is it too much to ask for? _Rei thought to herself.

Minako's hands loosely gripped the bed sheets while listening to her own heartbeat pounding in her chest. It was fast…but she was happy. Ecstatic even. After waiting and searching all this while for the one person to fill the emptiness in her heart, the one person who was the other half to her soul. _I've finally found her. _Minako felt a warmth feeling grow inside her chest and spread throughout the rest of her body with that one simple thought. _No, we've found each other…_

"Mina…" Rei broke the silence.

Minako looked up at the utterance of her name, loving the way it rolled off Rei's tongue. "Rei…" She softly spoke, sending similar shivers down Rei's spine. It wasn't the cold this time.

Taking the initiative Minako gently pushed Rei down on the bed. The way Rei's eyes looked up at her, the way the miko's body trembled although they weren't touching brought realization to Minako. Rei was scared. _To be this much deprived of love…_The blonde woman bitterly regretted leaving Rei alone for so long.

"It's all right Rei, I won't hurt you." Minako promised. She could feel the other woman relax slightly upon hearing her soothing words.

Slowly Minako lowered herself down onto Rei, bit by bit, allowing the raven-haired woman time to adjust, until they lay completely atop of one another. Minako's head to fell into the crook of Rei's neck and was supported by the priestess and a soft pillow.

**_Silence_**

The two of them stayed there for a few minutes, listening to each other's breathing and to their hearts beating together.

Rei breathed in Minako's perfume, trying to imprint it deep within her memories. The way their bodies fit into each other's delighted the miko, bringing a greater hope that perhaps they were meant for each other. It was something she wanted to believe with all her heart. To believe that there was someone out there for you was one thing but having that someone being your best friend and past lover was an indescribable joy.

Rei's arms then came up and gently encircled around Minako's waist, lightly pressing them together. Feeling that Rei was ready, Minako brought her head back up and made eye contact with the other woman, searching for the go ahead. She didn't need to look far. Seeing this in Rei's eyes, Minako leaned in and gently brushed their lips together.

There was another pause. For a moment both woman felt their breaths intermingling, tickling their faces. And then their lips met again in a full kiss. Minako's tongue slid into Rei's mouth and their tongues touched, sending something electric through both of their bodies.

The kiss then deepened.

When they parted for air Minako began to kiss down the one side of Rei's neck, careful to watch for any hesitation in the other woman. She would not force Rei to go further than she was comfortable with.

Minako soon reached Rei's chest and paused to glimpse up at the woman's face. Rei's eyes were closed yet by the way her body would quiver under Minako's touch the blonde knew that Rei knew where she was.

"I'm right here…" Minako brought up a hand and gently stroked Rei's cheek, reassuring her the best she could. "How do you feel? Do you want me to go on?"

Without whispering a word, Rei slightly opened her eyes and gave a small nod. _She trusts me…_Minako realized. The blonde was determined not to betray that trust, not as her leader but her lover.

Rei gasped when she felt Minako take her right nipple into her mouth and massaged her left breast with one hand. Instinctively she tensed but then she allowed the new sensation wash over her. Soft moans left her mouth. Every once in awhile she called out her lover's name, especially when the blonde switched to the other breast, eager to lavish as much attention as its twin received.

With her eyes closed Rei soon felt Minako's finger travel down south, skimming her skin lightly along the way. Rei's hips automatically bucked up when Minako stopped short.

"M-Mina-chan, p-please…" The heat had built up and was growing unbearable. Rei needed this.

"Are you sure?" Minako asked again. Once again Rei nodded.

Minako tentatively slipped one finger into Rei's heat, eliciting a loud moan from the other woman immediately. Feeling bolder, Minako added another digit and began to thrust them into her love. It had started slow…but it soon become faster and faster with Rei's urgent moans.

"Mi----ah, ah…AH!" Rei's moans escalated until she screamed Minako's name when waves of pleasure hit her. "MIIIIIIIIIIIIINA!"

Rei couldn't tell where anything was anymore. She felt lost, her mind clouded with this pleasurable sensation that caused her body to stiffen and shake uncontrollably.

"Shhh…" The blonde cooed as she brushed aside Rei's bangs, watching the woman come back down to Earth.

There was a pleasant silence as Rei's breathing steadied again.

"Hah…hah…"

Minako smiled at the sight and gave her love a peck on the forehead. "Rei?" She called to the woman.

Rei's movements stilled for a split second. When Minako blinked she found herself flipped onto her back and their positions reversed. She was startled to see the passion in Rei's amethyst eyes. "Rei…"

Hovering over her partner Rei blinked and tried to steady herself. She felt so many things, desire one of many as she eyed the woman under her. Golden blonde hair, the most beautiful set of cerulean eyes that she had ever laid eyes upon. A good heart to match her beauty. In Rei's eyes, Minako was perfect.

_What about my heart?_

Rei knew what she wanted but unsure of how to do it. Under her was a person, a human being with emotions and feelings. _A goddess…_The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Minako.

Meanwhile Minako felt a blush creep across her cheeks under Rei's intense stare. She held her breath when Rei's hand touched her hand and slowly trailed up from it to her shoulder. The miko then did the same with her other hand. From there the raven-haired woman gentle ran her hands down her body, feeling every place, adventuring to where each curve would lead. Her silent ministrations left Minako's skin tingling and her heart racing.

Finally Rei followed Minako's earlier example. She kissed down one side of the blonde's neck and then switch to the other. Unlike Minako though, Rei momentarily stopped at Minako's collarbone and gently sucked on it, sure to leave a mark for later on.

In response Minako hissed for breath. Her slender fingers came up and buried themselves in Rei's raven hair, pulling the miko closer.

When Rei reached Minako's breast she took in one nipple and lightly sucked on it, while every so often she would alternate between nipping the hard nub and flicking her tongue against it. Her other hand carefully kneaded Minako's other breast with her index and middle finger. Soon she switched.

Minako on the other hand was left squirming under Rei, trying hard to keep back the string of moans but found it futile. Instead she began to voice her pleasure louder, often enough fighting for air, only to lose her breath as quickly as she gained. She just loved this woman so much and what she was doing to her.

Rei then moved down once more. She lowered herself to stare at her lover's most intimate part with curiosity.

"Can I?" She asked. When she felt Minako's fingers tighten in her hair she knew it was a yes.

Carefully Rei flicked her tongue between the lips and found something hard. The way the blonde twitched told her it was a good thing. The miko began to lap at it, making Minako scream.

She kept at it until she felt Minako push her downwards, eager for her to complete the journey.

_This is…_ Rei inserted her tongue into the place Minako desired her to touch the most and tentatively tasted her fluids. They had a taste that Rei couldn't quite described. She did know however that she didn't dislike it.

When Rei felt Minako become more urgent she replaced her tongue with fingers and followed Minako's earlier motions.

The room was followed by another loud scream as Minako called Rei's name repeatedly. Rei continued to thrust into her love, slowing the rhythm as the sensation her partner experienced soon began to pass.

"Mina…?"

Rei brought herself back up and pulled the blonde woman close to her chest, hugging her protectively. She could feel her partner shake with the pleasant trembles, her chest heaving for air as she herself once had.

Comfortingly Rei brought up a hand and brushed it through Minako's hair and then stroked the woman's face. She couldn't help but blush when Minako slowly opened her eyes, watching her with complete adoration.

Without saying a word they then brought their lips together again in a soft kiss, feeling satisfied and content.

After they parted Minako softly asked, "Have you ever been loved?"

Rei tightened her arms around the woman and sincerely answered, "Never in the same way or as much as you loved me."

"I still do love you…" Minako gave a sigh and blinked sleepily as she leaned her head against Rei's chest.

_Thank you… _Tears stung Rei's eyes. "And I love you." Rei bent down and gave her love a peck atop of her head.

They both continued to hold each other and soon fell asleep in each other's arms. As they drifted off they couldn't help but think that whatever awaited them the next day, they would surely face it together.


	12. Demon's Wake

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Manuke's office, Night

  
_Is this what you call success? _The demon roared.

If a person was inside the closed office, all they would have seen was a very, very frightened man fidgeting on the spot from some invisible opponent. His eyes wildly darted around the office despite the fact that he knew the voice was resounding from inside his head. Sweat started to form as he felt himself become very warm from his racing heart.

**Lubb dubb! Lubb dubb! Lubb dubb!**

The gunman had failed. Now Manuke was left to deal with the consequences.

"W-wait, I wasn't the one who failed, the man I hired did!" He tried to reason.

_Yes, the man YOU hired. You're incompetent after all! I have no such use for failures._

"But- Argh!" Manuke's hands came up to his head. He hissed and clenched his teeth together. He could feel his head throbbing inside, the sensation quickly gaining momentum. _W-what's going on! _He mentally shouted. To him it felt like something was worming its way into his head, forcing its way through, cutting off his thoughts that soon left him with only one- PAIN. "Ahhhh…AH! Yah…hah…hah…S-stop it!" He fell to his knees, feeling as though his head was about to explode any second now. "ArrrrrRRRRRRRRGH!"

Unleashing his final cry his body slumped to the floor in silence.

**Thud.**

…_So easy…_ The demon mused. Now that the first plan had failed it supposed there was only one thing left to do. _The child was useless but…_

"This body is another matter." Manuke's eyes snapped open, although they weren't his eyes anymore. The demon stood up in its new body and flexed its new hands under a watchful eye. It then tested the rest of the limbs, stretching lightly before pacing over to the desk.

Uncharacteristically it flopped down onto the office chair and leaned back, appreciating its new body. A young body was all the demon needed, beauty was irrelevant but was considered a sweet side bonus. "As long as I have this, I can use my power to the fullest," It grinned. "Now, let's see…I think… a visit is in order." 

The demon pushed itself out of the chair and stood up once more. It walked to the middle of the room where it snapped its fingers.

**Snap!**

POOF!

In its place where Manuke's body once stood was instead a young woman. Her long black hair was tied up into a tight bun style and was dressed in a colorful kimono. She had been a soul whom the demon had taken in the glorious old days.

Mockingly the demon used the body to put on a innocent face and flipped open a small fan in its hands making a girly giggle, "Who, little o'l me?" And then it burst out into evil laughter. "So perfect, so perfect!" It praised itself. "Hmm…Now, onto business shall we?"

Hikawa Shrine, Night

_Hino Rei, Mar's reincarnation…Lived with her grandfather at the Hikawa Shrine. How…interesting. _The demon thought. It had been paying attention to what its minion had been up to after all. While Manuke had been floundering about collecting information from his spies the demon had been secretly storing the information away. Perhaps it had expected the man to fail, was delighted by the outcome in fact. Not only did it gain one more soul to the pot, but also a body it could manipulate. Its revenge could be taken out through its own terms and plans. What could be more satisfying?__

The manipulated woman slowly walked up the steps without difficulty, which would seem strange to any passerby. It was dark outside, aside for the crescent moon in the sky. Any normal person would have tripped or stumbled at least once or perhaps twice. IF there was someone out at this time. The streets were completely empty.

**Tup…tup…tup…  
**  
Upon reaching the front entrance the woman paused to study the archway. A smile played upon her face seeing that there were no talismans present. The things were always nuisances in the past.

She continued forward into the front yard and rang the charm bells as if to make a wish. As expected, it had arisen the old man from his slumber. Rei's grandfather soon appeared around the corner to see who was here at such a time at night.

"A young woman?" He asked himself. He blinked and rubbed his eyes but the figure was still there. "Hey there miss, is there something wrong? Are you lost?"

The demon inwardly snickered at his kindness but replied, "Yes."

Through the moonlight the old man eyed the woman. Something seemed off to him; she says she was lost, which was understandable, but she was dressed in clothing similar to the old era. No one walked around in kimonos these days unless there was a festival. The sight brought three options to mind. There was a festival he wasn't aware of, she was really out of town or she was a ghost. It wasn't uncommon for restless spirits to look for peace or eternal rest.

Whichever the case may be, Rei's grandfather was determined to give aid. How could he not help a beautiful, defenseless woman in need?

"Perhaps I can help." He offered, stepping towards her. His limbs were moving about stiffly and they ached from his increasing old age. Many times a day he would complain about his arthritis but never to his granddaughter Rei. She was a popular singer now. She shouldn't have to be locked up doing chores at a shrine where she could be having fun and making a more socialized future for herself. That was his reasoning anyway, not that he would ever tell Rei. As much as he would have liked her company and her help he was standing his ground with the issue. The two of them had argued over the matter before but he managed to convince the hot-tempered woman to leave. He entrusted his precious granddaughter to Rei's friend Minako whether the two of them knew it or not. After seeing how the blonde and his granddaughter have spent time together, all he could get was a good feeling.

Besides, although he was old he refused to believe he had to sit in a nursing home and have people wait on him. The grandfather believed he could still live his life with independence and helping this woman now should prove it.

Standing a meter away from the mysterious woman the old man outstretched his hand to see if she really was a ghost or not.

"Oh…I'm sure you can…Ahaha…" The woman lowered her head and began to laugh.

"Miss?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

The last thing he thought was, _Red eyes…_ "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rei and Minako's apartment, Rei's POV

**Ping!**

"Ah!" I suddenly shuddered, feeling as though a bucket of cold water had been dumped over my head.

My eyes were now open, searching the room for some explanation. Did I just feel remnant emotions from a dream or some horrible memory? _No, it's from the present. It's definitely much closer._ I frowned, thinking in thought.

Tilting my head up slightly I shot a glance over at the clock to see it was 4:00 a.m.

Mina was still in my arms and I was still here, but there was something missing. It felt as though I had lost something precious to me.

**Briiiiiiiiing… Briiiiiiiiing…**

_Someone was phoning us at this time of day? _I stopped myself short of grumbling when Mina gave out a long sigh, making me flinch from the tickling feeling. _I shouldn't wake her…_

Carefully I shuffled backwards from the sleeping woman, allowing her to slide off of me and back onto the pillow with some of my assistance. Once that was done I slowly transferred my weight along the mattress little bits at a time as to not make any sudden loud noises. Mina and Venus were different people, who knew what the woman's sleeping habits were like in this life?

**Tup.**

As soon as my feet touched the floor I quietly dashed out and answered the damn machine, not bothering to pick up an article of clothing to cover myself. It was our apartment after all, who would be watching?

When I finally answered the persistent ringing, I had almost ripped the cord out in both irritation and hurry. If my exit hadn't awakened my partner then the phone surely will.

"Hello?" I whispered into the line. Whoever it was, they better have a good reason for getting me up. 

"Rei, are you up yet?"

I blinked. "Grandpa?" _Why was he calling now?_ "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

There was a small pause from the other end. "Come home."

"Wait-!"

**Click.**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Come home…but why? Why did he just hang up like that?" Slowly I put the phone back down and walked back to the bedroom in silence.

That feeling I had earlier… was it trying to warn me?

My feet had led me to stop beside the bed where I looked down at Mina's sleeping form. She looks so peaceful, much more relaxed than I've ever seen her awake. My eyes trailed down one of her exposed arms before I noticed the goosebumps. She was shivering a bit. In a matter of seconds I fixed that little problem by pulling up the covers over her.

That_ should do it. I should probably also let her sleep for now…_ The phone call startled me but it couldn't be anything too serious. Grandpa might've needed some help with the shrine duties and was just being his stubborn old self. He'll probably hand me a broom as soon as I get there instead of just asking for help. He knows I would say 'yes' if he asked.

I resisted the urge to get back into the warm bed and turned away to dress myself. Besides the usual under garments I put on a casual shirt and pants. Nothing too fancy; I'll probably have to change into my old miko uniform once I get there.

"I'll be back soon…" I quietly whispered at the doorway and then left.

**Click.**

Hikawa Shrine, outside the steps

"Grandpa?" I called out. I expected him to be waiting for me at the entrance but he wasn't there.

_It's cold._

I cautiously walked forward up the steps, watching my own shadow lead the way. Behind my back the sun was only rising. When I used to live at the shrine, I'd sometimes get up early just to see the dawn before I went to do my daily chores. It mainly was to free up time for our old Senshi study sessions in the afternoons. But there was no time for that now.

**Tup…tup…tup…**

Maybe grandpa and Yuuichiro just wanted to see how I was doing. As soon as I get up there they'll probably jump out of hiding and try to scare me. It would be so typical of those two to do something like that. Grandpa was always dragging Yuuichiro around with his antics.

I finally reached the top of the steps and scanned the area. It appeared deserted but…

**Ping!**

"What? Where did that come from?" …_Bad feeling…_ "Who's there? You better show yourself!"

"Rei…" A voice echoed through the area, repeating my name. It sounded like grandpa's but creepier. It was so hard to explain. Distant? I just…couldn't stop shaking. "Over here…"

I turned my head to see a figure dart past a bush and into the woods, leading back towards the archery grounds.

If this was a joke, it wasn't very funny.

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

Trees and shrubs shuffled as I ran by them. It was still relatively dark in this area, as the sun had not yet risen enough to reach here. But it didn't matter. Who needed to see? I just ran after the voice and followed my senses.

I made a large leap into the open archery grounds, a flat field.

**TUP!**

_Shiff…_

Automatically I felt my eyes squint. _Wait a minute. _What… was ahead of me? I-Is that a body?

_Ugh… _The smell of rotting flesh drifted towards my direction with the wind. My hands pulled up my shirt up to help block out the smell. There was so much blood and the clothing material was tattered to shreds. If I hadn't noticed the clothing I would've guessed that what I was seeing was an animal that met an untimely end. But since that wasn't the case…_What was I going to do? Call the authorities? _Seeing a dead body didn't seem to bother me so much as I thought it would. As Mars, corpses would litter the battlefields. There were many worse mutilated bodies than the one in front of me but I doubt I would be able to identif--

**Crunch**

I bent down to pick up a small, soft material and held it up to my eyes. There were minor specs of blood staining it. "A blue cloth? It looks like apart of our shrine's male uniform. But only Yuuichiro and grandp-"

**DOOOM**

Inside the city

Usagi was walking along the sidewalk outside of the Music Company's building with a frustrated look reflecting in her eyes. In her hands she carried a small device that was now dormant. The fact that is wasn't bleeping as it had minutes before worried her.

"It's not here anymore…" She frowned. _But I know I saw it! It's definitely on the move... I've got to get to 'their' apartment._

**  
**Rei and Minako's apartment, Minako's POV

**Knock, knock…**

"Mm…" Lazily I rolled over onto my back and took in a deep breath. Was it morning already?

**Knock, knock!**

"Mina, open up! It's Usagi!"

I opened one eye. Usagi? I can't believe she's still around. Now I know there's no way it would take this long to sample all those foods. "Rei, Usagi's at the door…Rei?" _She's gone?_

I kicked off the covers and quickly slipped into something decent before I ran to open the door. It doesn't look like Rei is around here at all…

**Click.**

"Usagi, what's wrong?" The serious expression on her face startled me. I was already surprised that she would come this early in the morning being the sleepy head she was. But with that death look on her face…

"Where's Rei?" She nearly demanded.

"R-Rei? I don't know…To be honest, I only woke up when you knocked. She must have left while I was asleep." _Wait a minute…_ "There's something wrong isn't there? What does it have to do with Rei?" When Usagi looked down I gripped her by the shoulders and forced her to meet my eyes.

"Do you remember when I told you…I was staying here for sample foods?"

I nodded. "That's not the real reason is it?"

She took a deep breath. "I've been trying to track down a demon. In our past lives we trapped it within an amulet but it cracked from old age. I…I think its come back here for Rei. She was the one who trapped it after all."

I wanted to ask why it had to be Rei but I already knew why. "Because she was Mars in her past life." I mouthed. But where could she have gone? Where could she be at this time of day? Did she even know there was something after her?

While I was panicking inside I silently resented how calm Usagi looked as she was telling me all this.

I felt myself frown. "You said it came here for Rei right? Then why now, we've been more than popular for awhile now…and I know you've been here for at least a month. Isn't that how long its been around?"

A guilty look filled Usagi's eyes. "I couldn't get a reading on it until now." She bit her bottom lip. "I'm not a psychic like Mars or have the heightened sixth sense like Michiru. I've been using a tracking device that Luna lent me. If the demon is in someone's body the machine won't read it. I can only detect it when it changes. As for why it's moving now I don't know. I…I just don't know…"

"Changes?"

"You don't remember? Never mind, forget it, we need to find Rei NOW! It's on the move!"

My mind plunged into battle mode. The answer immediately came to mind. "The shrine. We've got to go there. The enemy will attack her weakness…"

Archery grounds, Rei's POV

****

Ping!

"N-no way…It can't be!" I fell to my knees, feeling shock grip me hard. It was just another dream right? Another memory, it's not real right? Before I knew it I had crawled close to the bloodied mess and stared at it for a long time. "Why…Why can't I even recognize him?" _If I hadn't seen that clothing piece I wouldn't have…_ "Who could have done…something this horrible…" Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. Desperately I tried not to lose it.

**Plip plip…**

You took me in after no one else wanted me…you put up with my temper and joked with me as any good friend would. We would get into a lot of arguments wouldn't we? I'd accuse you of being the pervert you were and they you'd ask why'd I always acted like I had a stick up my rear end. Not to mention that you were always SO stubborn! Why couldn't you put yourself ahead of me for once? If only you hadn't shooed me away when I made it into the music industry…if you would've let me visit…idiot…you idiot…

**_Silence_**

I…feel so tired. Unconsciously my knees had come up to my chest and I hugged myself from the cold. _Why do the people I care about disappear? Why…can't I just disappear?_

With that thought a flame ignited in the air and wrapped itself around me in a cocoon of fire. It never touched me but circled ever so close over my huddled form…I don't want to think…I just wanted to watch the fire dance before my eyes.

Alone.

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

"Rei!" Mina-ko…? That sounded familiar.

"Oh no, we're too late!"

"Usagi, what's happening to her?"

"Luna once said…That our…our powers are controlled through our transformations…but it really comes from our soul. If she keeps this up…she'll eventually kill herself."

"NO! Rei, snap out of it!"

I heard a flash footsteps and then another scream. The flames had shot up for a split second…

"Leave me alone." Don't get near me.

"Rei!"

"Stay away!" The flames rose up into a column of fire. It was very warm…

An occasional flame would suddenly flicker and brush against my skin, burning it. But…_I still felt so cold._

_Do you feel pain child?_

Whoever you are, get out.

Don't be so hasty…I'm someone who can take that pain away.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-UP!"

"Moon Eternal, Make-UP!"

_Feeling lonely?_

That's none of your business! I snapped. The pain started to sting again.__

…What about the girl? Don't you have someone still?

Minako…Mina chan…She's all I have left. She's everything to me…

Unfortunately the voice had picked up on this. _Tell me, do you really love her?_

**Lubb dubb!**

_You don't know do you? Pity that burdens of the past are forcing you to love her._

That's not true!

Isn't it? Your soul isn't your own. It's two. How do you know those aren't your true feelings? Maybe it's…your other self.

Shut up! How do you know about all this? I demanded.

_Imagine it. You both thinking you're in love until that faithful day when you remember your true self. The poor girl will be crushed to hear that you really don't care for her. 'It was my past self'. She could go as far as to commit suicide._

Suicide? My imagination brought up the image of a dead Mina sprawled on the ground. _She wouldn't do that!_

You can't tell the future. But… I can help you find out if your emotions are really as pure as you think them to be.

…How?

"REI!"

**SHHhHHhHhhhhhhHhh…**

Minako's POV 

The column of fire suddenly died down into nothing. Terrified I watched Rei's body come into sight and slump to the ground. "REI!" In a matter of seconds Usagi and I had de-transformed and were by the woman's side. "Rei, speak to me." I pulled her onto my lap and shook her.

"This isn't good…" I heard Usagi mutter. There was a dark look on her features. I couldn't tell whether it was a shadow from the sunlight or if she was really angry.

"What's not good? You don't think…you don't think it's just like that time do you?" In our pasts when the demon had stolen a piece of Mar's soul the soldier fell dormant.

"No."

"Then what?" If Rei hadn't been positioned on my lap I would've jumped to my feet and hit Usagi for being so cold. Becoming mature doesn't mean you have to hide all of your emotions, future queen or not. Here I am ready to cry my eyes out and she's—I paused. Crying?

"The demon's taken it. Mar's soul…" Tears started to roll down her cheek. "Can't you feel it? Do you realize what this means Mina chan? Every battle she's done as Sailor Mars, everything we did together when we fought evil…she won't remember it."

"What?" _That can't be..._ "All that time we've spent together…she won't remember it?"

"O-only…as…part of our t-team…"

My heart stopped when I heard, "Mm…" Rei's eyes slowly opened. She looked so tired and yet somehow different. I could already see what Usagi meant. There was that calmness she didn't have before. The intensity she used to have has dimmed significantly. It was like she was suddenly a different person.

"Rei, how do you feel?" I cautiously asked.

"Why am I here?" She blinked and scanned the surroundings. A frown immediately washed over her face.

She…doesn't remember the attack?

To my side Usagi stepped over a few steps to block the sight of her dead grandfather. Goddess knows if Rei remembers that episode as well.

"Ah…you collapsed."

"Usagi?" Rei tilted her head. "I thought you went back home." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And why are you crying? Don't tell me you tripped and fell again."

Well at least she's still as blunt as ever.

"I…umm…" She fumbled for an excuse. Hastily she brushed aside her tears. "I just came to see how you were doing and you treat me like this? Some friend you are!" She stuck out her tongue, bringing Rei to do the same. The former fire senshi jumped up from my lap to argue with Usagi.

"Stupid Odango!"

"Short tempered witch!"

…I'm happy Rei woke up but…How different will she be if she doesn't remember battling at all?

…It'll be like she never was Sailor Mars…

…_how will that change the way I feel?_


	13. Hino Rei

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon

**A/N:** This chapter is all in Minako's POV

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Minako's POV, outside cemetery

"Yes, you heard correctly…Why? Well…something's come up. Mhmm… mhmm…" I quickly glanced over to Rei. She was standing up ahead in front of her grandpa's grave. The service hadn't been too long ago. Only a few people actually came.

_Poor Rei… _Clearing all of our engagements can't make up for what's happened but it's the best I can do right now.

"You do realize this could hurt you're popularity…" The company representative at the other end said with worry.

"Popularity isn't the only thing that matters," I said sternly. "Listen, we'll think up of some gimmick later that'll grab our audience again 'kay? Don't worry so much."

"B-but-"

**Click.**

_How annoying… Can't they get it through their heads that money isn't everything?_****

For a few minutes I stared at the small cell phone clenched tightly in my right hand. I never realized how hard I was squeezing it until now. Maybe it was because…for once, I didn't know what to do. I never felt like this since I first met all the others…being a leader, one must always be prepared. Or at least, that's what I told myself. It's not something you can pretend or run blindly through and hope it'll all turn out. That's how you put yourself and others into dangerous situations. That's how you get killed.

Just like now.

Should I go over there and see how she's doing? Or should I stay here and watch over her until she's ready to go? Attack or retreat, go over or to stay put? Why is everything so hard?

"Don't be stupid…" I shook my head. The answer should have been plain obvious from the start. "I should go see her. Even if…she wants to be alone, she has to know that I'm around if she needs me."

_Yeah, that's what I'll do._

**Tup, tup, tup, tup…**

Cautiously I made my way over to where the raven-haired woman stood. She didn't move or made any indication that she noticed my approaching presence. As I took a step closer and then another, I could feel the tension increase enormously. It was hard to describe. I know I'm not a psychic like Rei is, but I didn't need to be in this situation. Anyone would be able to feel that something was wrong.

"Rei-chan?" I called out her name and then hesitantly placed my hand on her right shoulder.

Rei flinched and then shrugged her shoulder and pulled away. "Mina-chan?" She asked as she turned around.

I ignored the stinging feeling of being pushed away and forced myself to smile. "Oh, you guessed right. Good job Rei-chan! It's just little o'l me like you said." 

I almost had done my 'V' for victory pose but I quickly repressed the reflex. It's not like Rei would get the joke now. Knowing her the way she is now, she might ask why I was doing such a goofy stance.

Because…

Rei doesn't remember anything about being the senshi of fire. When I think about it, she can go on living a normal life this way. Would she be happier? Should Usagi and myself ever bother trying to get Mar's soul back to Rei? What if it only causes Rei more pain?

"They said…he died from a heart attack." Rei mumbled and then looked at the grave again.

"…"

But it was a lie… It pained me to remember what really happen to her grandpa. What that sick demon did…was unforgivable. If I had the power I would have made it pay. If I had the power…

_I could have prevented this…_

"You're angry. Is something wrong?"

"Mm?" I looked up and gave Rei a confused look. "Are you reading minds again?"

"Didn't need to. It's written all over your face, especially in your eyes." She pointed out.

"Ah…" _So that's it. _"It's nothing."

"Really?"

"Really… Oh… I almost forgot, I've cancelled all of our bookings for awhile."

"What? But why?" She demanded.

"Rei…"

"This isn't because of… of this is it? I'm still the same person. It's not like I'm any weaker. Don't you have any faith in me?" The woman frowned.

Her words left me speechless for a moment. _You are different…you just don't realize it yet. _

"It's the exact opposite," I lifted my arms and gripped her shoulders. "Look Rei, I know you're a strong person. You always were…and still are. For your information, I have complete faith in you…it's just…there's always a time for a break. The music business can go on hold for now, there's no need to rush." The statement of what I said hit me. I wonder if losing Mar's soul will affect her life span? Growing up without Rei? It's… it's… "Ahaha, besides, weren't you going to fix up the shrine? That would take some time. We should get that out of the way first, don't ya think?"

"I guess…Mm…" She coughed. "'We?'"

"Don't think that I'm going to let you do it alone," I grinned. "So…are we done here or do you want to stay a little bit longer?"

Rei shook her head. "I'm done with saying good-byes." She looked up at me with tears beginning to form in her amethyst eyes, both of them swirling with emotions. And then…it was gone. I saw the miko will herself to steel them for her sake and perhaps my own. That was the sort of person she was.

Yet what she said struck me as odd. I'm done with saying good-byes?

Silently I took her hand in mine and lead her away from the depressing place. Getting away from it was what we both needed, I think.

Hikawa Shrine

I was now in Rei's old room, watching myself in the mirror. Following Rei's advice, I changed clothing into a priestess outfit that was identical to Rei's own. My hands were busying themselves with pulling my long hair up into a ponytail. Having hair this long was only a disadvantage when opportunity presented itself…which was often. Taking care of it, cleaning- washing and drying…there was just so much of it!

"There we go." I sighed as I finished tying it up and then let my hands drop to my sides. "Finally…humph, I wouldn't bet Rei planned all this so she could finish everything herself before I even finished changing. Well, whatever. I guess I should go find her."

**Tup, tup, tup…**

One left hand turn, two right hand turns and then going straight…I didn't find the other woman until I came upon a small room at the other end of the grounds.

"Rei-chan, I'm ready. Hm? Rei, what're you doing?" I blinked as the miko was moving objects around at the other end of the spacious room. The place was surprisingly dark, prompting me to wonder, _what the heck did they do with the lights?_

"Hey Mina, I was just moving some of grandpa's old things into some boxes. Since…well, you know, they aren't going to be used for awhile."

"…I see. Do you need some help with that?"

Without turning around Rei motioned me over with a hand wave. _Guess that means 'yes'. _

"The already packed boxes should go in the storage room in the back. Think you can handle it? Just put them on the shelves." She instructed.

"Okay—Oof." _Gosh, they're pretty heavy. _Resisting the urge to make grunt noises I lugged one box at a time over to where Rei had told me. "Leave. It. To. Me." I said a word with each step.

"If it's too heavy I can help," Rei casually offered. I could feel her eyes on my back as she said this, making me feel indignant. It's not like I need to be watched like some child!

"Huh? No way! I'm good."

"Really?" She shot me a sarcastic look with a raised eyebrow.

Looking at what she was looking at, I looked down and noticed how badly my arms were shaking. Damn, it looks like my body is doing more and more things on its own without my permission. I felt my face burn with hurt pride.

"Yes, REALLY. Now if you'll excuse me." I said sweetly… too soon. As I turned to go my feet tripped over each other. "Yipes!"

**TUP!**

**Clatter!**

_I didn't fall? _I was pretty sure when you fell, you hit a hard floor and hear a thud.****

"Eh?" I opened one of my eyes and then both of them to see that Rei had caught me. It felt a lot like our dance pose during our first concert. _What about the box?_ "Oh no! I hope nothing broke!" I lunged up, only to fall back to the ground to frantically examine the items that had spilled out.

"Slow down… don't worry about it so much," Rei grasped my hand.

"I don't understand, they're important to you aren't they? It's all you have left of…"

Rei opened her mouth but then closed it again. She did it once more, making me seriously curious as to what she wanted to say. And…Was she staring?

"Just…don't worry about it." She finally repeated.

The woman then bent down beside me and carefully began to pick up the items that had fallen out. To me if felt like she was picking up the pieces of her heart, whether she knew what really happened to her grandpa or not. A loss was a loss. I couldn't help but feel the strong sadness grip me deep inside.

When Rei reached out for an object between us, my hand had already beat hers to it.

"If I hadn't stumbled…Let me help, okay?"

"You tripped," She pointed out before taking the object my hand and then sighed. "Jeez, it's almost like you and Usagi really do share everything."

"What's that supposed to mean? I was _only_ trying to be nice." I crossed my arms in false indignation.

"Mm…speaking of which, where is Odango? I haven't seen her since last night after she crashed over here. Did you see her leave?"

Since all three of us were pretty beat from yesterday's 'problem' we all stayed over at the shrine to watch her in case the demon came back for seconds. I remember that I couldn't sleep all night worrying about it.

While Usagi and Rei were sleeping inside (yes, she fell asleep) I was outside watching the perimeter in my Sailor Venus guise. The reason why I was able to transform now of all times… I suspect it had something to do with Usagi's presence.

"Yeah, she went out to finish some business."

"Must be a phone call home. She's been around for awhile, it must be worrying her husband back at home."

_That's not it… She's trying to get your soul back…_

"Rei?"

"What?" She lifted up the box I had dropped and paused at the storage room doorway.

"…Are you happy? I know it may seem like an odd question with what's been going on lately but your life I mean, are you happy with it?" Are you happy with your modified life and memories?

Rei lifted an eyebrow and gave me an irritated look. "Why would you ask that? It is what it is. You can't change the past and we don't know the future, so there's no point in worrying about such things. We'll all just die someday." The woman turned and disappeared behind the doorway flap.

"…" I looked down at the tiled floor.

_She never answered the question_… Does that mean she's happy the way her life is now or does she see it more as a chore? There must be some way to get a straight answer!

"All right, I've got it!"

"Got what?"

_Oops, I just said that out loud didn't I? _Rei had returned from the back room, still frowning.

"After we finish up around here, let's go see a movie! Everyone needs a break now and then. You know what they say, all work and no play…hmm…oh darn, I forgot the rest but you get what I mean right?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! It's something to get our minds off things. Besides, if I left you alone you'd go back to sulking or moping around. I know you'd do it for days at a time too. Can't let that happen right?"

Rei narrowed her eyes at that last comment. It looked like she was thinking about something but then decided to let it go.

"I suppose. BUT I have to finish everything here first."

"'We'." I corrected.

"Okay, 'we'." Rei rolled her eyes.

As the miko went to pick up another box, a different thought hit me. Without taking time to think about it I said, "Oh, just think. It's like we're going out on our official first date."

"!"

**_Trip, _CRASH!**

Movie Theatre

Rei and I stood outside the building in our disguises where we were checking out the different shows playing at the time. As usual there was the 'romance only' or 'action only' films. I mean, I liked both but I wanted to see something…different. If I could get Rei to see this one film maybe…

"How about that one?" I pointed up towards a science fiction film.

"You want to see that? Do you even know what it's about or are you feeling random today?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that you _tripped_ and _fell_," I smirked.

"…" Instead of answering back Rei growled and glared with that 'if you hadn't said that I wouldn't have fallen' look.

"And in fact, I do know what the movie is about," I gestured with my hand with the other on my hip. "You've heard of the Sailor Senshi right? Well, the movie is about the Senshi living on their respective planets, as the rulers of course. It goes along the lines that some new evil has 'arisen' and the rulers are forced to go to Pluto to ward off the evil while leaving their kids to take their place as the rulers momentarily. Because their heirs were just kids, some things went off someplace and the planets formed alliances with each other, creating two different sides. It was stupid if you asked me, to put so much power into three individual heirs…but it's just a movie, so anything goes right? Besides, I heard there was a lot of fighting and romance! Supposedly the Uranus/Neptune heir, Kaiya gets into huge fights against the heir of Venus/Mars, Nozomi. I bet you're dying to see it now too, am I right Rei?" I nudged her with an elbow.

But Rei didn't seem to notice the action. "Sailor Senshi…?" She stared at the poster in concentration.

"What do you think?"

"I don't believe in them."

_Wha-wha-WHAAAA? _This wasn't how it was supposed to go! "But they are real!" I tried to persuade her. "Don't you ever read the news? They kill demons and monsters and, and they use powers to save the world even in the face of death!"

"And they run around in skimpy outfits and make corny speeches when they should be fighting."

"…I'm confused… didn't you say you didn't believe in them?"

Rei crossed her arms. "Believing in someone isn't limited to acknowledging a person's existence. It's also whether you have faith in them or not."

_Whether you have faith in them or not…? _Rei, how much do you actually remember? Are…are you saying that we all let you down? Is that what you mean?

"Anyway, you wanted to see this movie? Then let's go before there's a long line up." She took my hand and pulled me towards the door.

But I couldn't say anything… I could only watch her back as she pulled me along and wonder…

After the Movie

It might have just been me, but Rei seemed to be staring intensely at the screen throughout the entire film. Even though we were holding hands, it felt like she never knew I was there. She felt far away and I couldn't figure it out. Although we're still going out as Aino Minako and Hino Rei, I'm still also Sailor Venus, goddess of love while Rei…was only Rei now.

Despite all that…I…I still love her. But does she really feel the same way about me or does she do all this out of habit now?

"That was an interesting movie after all," Rei said off-handedly. "I never expected the King and Queen of Uranus/Neptune come back."

"Rei…"

"Mm? What's wrong Mina? Didn't you like the movie?" She looked over at me.

"Rei, are you really happy with your life?"

"I already told you. It is what it is…"

We both began to walk down the sidewalk and away from the crowds.

"That's not what I meant! Why are you dodging the question?" I demanded.

"And why do you keep asking about it?" She shot back.

"Because--!" Rei turned her head and tried to ignore me but it only ticked me off even more. Immediately my hand gripped her cheek and turned her head to face me where we glared at each other. "Is there something… you aren't telling me?" I softly said before releasing her.

"…" Rei was no longer glaring.

"How do you expect me to understand you if you don't tell me what's wrong…? If something is bothering you, I'd like you to tell me. I want to help. I'll listen to whatever you want to say…or maybe…is it because _you_ don't have any faith in me?"

I've finally said it.

"…That's not it," Rei mumbled but continued to stare straight ahead as we began to walk again. "It's just…well…how to put it? I can't really say how my life is because…"

"Yes?"

"Don't laugh but it feels like there are blanks in my memories."

"Wh—at?"

"See? It's stupid, I shouldn't have told you." Rei picked up her speed. It had taken me an extra second to realize that she was making fast tracks.

I made a few quick steps of my own and caught her by the shoulder, prompting her to stop but not enough to force her to turn around.

"No, it's not stupid. I believe you. It's just…it surprised me, that's all. What did you mean by blanks?"

Her shoulders relaxed a bit. "That's what I mean. When I think back, there are times where I have no clue where I was or what I was doing. I can remember what I was doing before and after in various spots but I can't remember what happened between the two. I didn't think it was weird at first…but when I gave it more thought, I realized that it wasn't in just one or two places…it was more than that, it was a lot. I tried asking the sacred fire but it wouldn't tell me anything. I get nothing…Who knows, maybe I'm losing my touch…" Rei turned partially around. "I bet you think…

"Do I think what?"

"…that I'm weird now…" her voice trailed off.

I surprised her with a hug and laughed. "Is that what's bothering you? Silly, you couldn't be farther from the truth! I love you and still do."

"C-Could you not say that so loud?" Rei blushed as she peeled me off.

"Why, are you embarrassed?" I continued to watch the woman as blood rushed to her face. _So cute… _If she weren't so shy with showing attention in public, I would have given her a kiss right now. In fact, maybe I will.

**_kiss_**

"Hey!"

…On the cheek.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I winked. "Come on, admit it. You liked it." Rei quickly began to walk away again, trying to leave me behind. "Sheesh, always running ain't ya?" I jogged to catch up again.

Blanks in her memories huh? I'm assuming she's talking about the ones in this life. There's no way she would remember anything about his past life now…

**Tup! Tup! Tup…**

"Rei, if you could remember what filled those blanks in your memory…would you want to remember?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'd like to remember!"

I had to be sure about this.

"…But what if they were sad memories? What if they were hard struggles…?"

Rei paused for a moment before finally saying, "I'd still want to remember. Even if they were sad and especially if they were full of struggles. What would life be without struggling? Too easy if you ask me, you can't get anything for free… it sounds almost superficial, to never have suffered."

"…" _But what we've all gone through was harder than most_… It's not the same thing as what you're thinking. There are far more burdens to being a part of the Sailor Senshi than being an ordinary girl.__

"…What if it brought more struggles?" I said quietly.

"I'd still want to know." My head shot up. I can't say I was expecting that answer. "If there's something that I'm missing then I'll look for it, no matter what it takes. Good or bad."

"Rei…" 

So that's it?

I couldn't help but feel relaxed and content to hear her say all of this. It meant…that I have an answer—to get Mar's soul back to Rei. If that's what she wants, then I'll do anything I can to make that come true. It was after all, her missing piece, the other half to her soul.

"Oh, could you wait up for a minute Rei-chan? I need to duck into our studio and grab my sweater. I think I left it there from our last recording."

The idea had struck me since we were passing the studio building anyway.

"All right, just hurry okay?"

"Afraid of the female admirers?"

"Humph. Go already," She pushed me forward. "I don't have to hear this from you."

"Okay, okay, I got it. I'll be right back so wait for me." I gave her another peck on the cheek.

"Stop that you!" She yelled as I made my get away.

**Tup, tup, tup, tup…**

Studio Room

I opened the door with my key and then entered the dark room. _I guess everyone already left for the day…_

I flicked on the light switch and ventured around the corner to a small waiting room. "Now let's see…Aha! Found it!" It was right where I left it, on the couch. Silly me. Rei will probably make fun of me for leaving it behind after she told me over and over not to forget it.

**Tup…tup…**

My ears perked up. _Someone else is here?_

"Manuke?" I blinked to make sure I was really seeing our manager here. "Did you forget something too?"

"…" The man stared blankly at me. It was kinda creepy.

_Okay, is he out of it or something?_

I took a step forward towards him when a sudden bad vibe tore through my body, sending my senses on the sudden alert._ Where did this energy come from? _Was it…from Manuke? All I did was take a step towards him and then…That had to be it! But why?

"Welcome Aino Minako. Teen idol, or should I be more formal and bow, Sailor Venus?"

_WHAT?_

"Excuse me? I don't understand what you're talking about. Manuke, are you drunk or something?"

"You know perfectly about what I'm talking about, goddess of love." He mocked. "I just thought you'd be interested."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in you."

"…Stop talking about trivial nonsense!" Manuke spat. "As if this human was worth the time and effort you're wasting now."

"Human…?" _It suddenly made sense. _"You couldn't be that demon--?"

"Precisely," It smirked. "Perhaps I should congratulate you on figuring that much out," and then it clapped it's hands together with a laugh. "Ahh…It's great to have a body again."

"Stop mocking me, I'm not that weak! Now hand it over!"

"Hand what over?" It gave an amused look, trying to look innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about! Give me back Mar's soul!"

"Just like that? Don't be a silly child. I don't give anything out for free. And don't even think about transforming ahahaha. I may hold Mar's soul now but in a snap of a finger I can…shall we say, permanently rid this world of it."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Do I? It appears you are in no situation to order me about Venus. Times change you know?"

"Then…what do you want?" I slowly said and gave a hateful glare.

"Your life…Your soul…But not in any regular way, that would be too boring. I want you to marry me. It would be perfectly legal."

My clenched hands were shaking, "Liar, you just want to cause Rei more pain."

"So what if I do? Does it really matter? Do you think she really cares about you? Mars was the one who loved you and you, only love Hino Rei because she was Mar's reincarnate."

"You're wrong, it's nothing like that. Besides, what do you know of love?"

"That's irrelevant. Now answer the question, do we have a deal? I will return Mar's soul to Hino Rei if you agree to be my bride and give me your life and soul for eternity. Nothing too difficult to understand."

"How do I know you won't go back on your word?"

"Blood contract. If I go back on my word, then I die. Simple isn't it? And why would I? I can get two souls for the price of one, Venus's and yours. It's a irresistible bargain. To actually own the goddess of love's soul…love you see is something we demons despise the most. Imagine the fun I could have torturing you."

_…But what if they were sad memories? What if they were hard struggles…?_

_I'd still want to remember. Even if they were sad and especially if they were full of struggles. What would life be without struggling? Too easy if you ask me, you can't get anything for free… it sounds almost superficial, to never have suffered._

…What if it brought more struggles?

I'd still want to know. If there's something I'm missing then I'll look for it, no matter what it takes. Good or bad.

…No matter what…Heh…

"You…got yourself a deal."

**FwooooooooooOOOSH!**

Sometime later outside the building

"There you are Mina chan! What took you so long?" Rei walked over to me.

"It's nothing." I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm.

"It's not nothing, I can see it written all over your face." She pushed. _Was she worried about me?_

"Look…I-I'm sorry Rei, I'm just…a bit tired that's all."

"Oh…well I told you not to overdo things. What do you say we go home and rest? I'm sure you'll feel better with some sleep."

"Yeah."

…One day…is all I have left…only one day… 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

If things weren't bad enough, Mina and Rei's Company proposed a competition between the two girls as their new 'gimmick'. Now instead of performing together, they will find each other as an opponent. Perhaps it would be fine and dandy if Mina wasn't acting so odd. And how will Rei react when she finds out about the sudden proposed marriage? Well she doesn't have much time because by the end of the day she must decide what's truly important to her.


	14. Goddess of War

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the songs mentioned in here or their lyrics.

**A/N:** There's one extra character POV included for a short bit later in the chapter. Scenes move around a lot at some points.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Minako's POV, apartment, next morning

I…didn't any sleep at all last night.

I walked out of our bedroom and into the kitchen, yawning as I did so. Maybe if I had a glass of cold water it'll wake me up. _One could hope couldn't they?_

Without looking I reached up with one of my hands into an upper kitchen cabinet and drew out a glass cup while the other busied itself with turning on the water. This was all practically routine anyway.

**Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh…**

"Mm…" I groaned.****

Momentarily I forgot about filling my cup. I was too busy wincing in pain from the bright light; behind my back the sun was only starting to come up. Its warm golden rays came in through the balcony window and practically lit up our dark apartment. 

_How can something so warm make me so sad? _Maybe…it was because this was my last day… I doubt the demon would want to keep me alive very long after the 'marriage'. It only wanted my life and soul didn't it? Taking a life didn't necessarily mean 'capture', it also could mean literally killing something. Humph, now I'm thinking like Rei. Another double meaning that I'm sure the other woman would love to hear. Except…she would probably get the meanings off the bat unlike me.

Great, now I'm grouchy AND sarcastic! It almost made me want to scream in frustration. I shouldn't be so fidgety! It's all because…

I paused. Already I could feel my thoughts back tracking.

Ooooooh, wait a minute. Even though my eyes have adjusted to the sunlight that pain inside still hasn't gone away. There's nothing wrong with the sun… there's something wrong with me. Ha! I get it now! I'm jealous. The way the sun would always come up predictably everyday was making me envious. It's always warm and always bright. It doesn't have to worry about being snuffed out.

It's all because of that one thought…dying.

I found myself shaking my head. I'm not afraid of dying… no, I'm afraid that I'll never see Rei-chan again. I mean, I did spend the entire night watching her sleep. It's no wonder I'm exhausted.

_But_ _now I'm stuck with the matter of saying good-bye._

What should I do? I can't tell her anything about my predicament, but I also can't leave without saying good-bye… or could I? Should I leave right now and just disappear from her life? Wait, no, no, that would be selfish… Then again, what I'm doing is also selfish isn't it?

…_I'm going_ _to leave her behind…_

**Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh…**

"Ah? O-Oh yeah! The water… almost forgot. Silly me." I placed the cup underneath the stream of water until the container was nearly full and then turned the knob back the other way until the water flow immediately stopped.

_There, that wasn't too hard._

"Can't sleep?"

I jumped at hearing the voice. When I whirled on the spot I saw Rei was sitting at the small table in the kitchen, watching me with alert eyes. They were anything but drowsy or relaxed. It irked me that she was looking at me so intently but I was also peeved that I hadn't noticed her when I walked in here. What a way to start your last morning in life.

In embarrassment.

"Rei! Jeez, don't go sneaking up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack," I placed my hand on my chest for emphasis.

"…What are you hiding?"

_She's in no mood for jokes huh? Okaaaaay._

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied and took a sip of my water. I pretended to look refreshed by it but inwardly the liquid really made me cringe. It only served as another reminder of what I'm going to miss after I'm dead.

"You've been acting weird ever since we left the studio yesterday. When we came back to the apartment I offered to make us something to eat but you refused and went straight to bed. And don't you say it's because of my cooking," She quickly added. "I would have made you eat something first but I figured it was a normal thing to lose your appetite when you're exhausted…However it's definitely not normal to be as tired now as you were last night unless you didn't get any sleep! What's bothering you?" She demanded.

"Rei…" 

_I guess I can't just disappear on you after all…Well scratch that plan, she'd probably chase me to the end of the Earth just to scold me for it…_

With that thought I fell into a giggling fit. How do I always get straight answers from indirect responses?

"What's so funny?" She snapped.

"I-It's nothing, really, haha… I was just thinking how cute you are when you look all annoyed like that," I walked over and pinched her cheeks. "You really are cute, why don't you give in and admit it?"

"Because I don't _do_ cute," Rei pulled away from my grasp. "I'm serious, tell me what's wrong."

"Persistent little thing aren't you?"

"We're practically the same height," She huffed. "And stop trying to change the subject!"

"All right, all right, take it easy. I just had a bad dream that's all. You sometimes get nightmares too don't you?"

"No, actually I don't."

"Eh---? So lucky…" I retreated again to lean against the kitchen counter, still sipping some water occasionally. _She was probably fibbing just to get me off her case.  
_  
As predictable Rei pressed the matter further and asked, "Well, do you remember what you dreamt about?"

"Nope. I don't remember a thing, nothing at all. I remember waking up tired and that's it." I took another sip.

"…Then nothing's wrong…?"

"I'm a-okay Rei-chan, I'm good as I'll ever be." _And that was the truth. After today I sure won't be though._ "Why are you worrying so much?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh come on, it's obvious to me that I'm not the only one with something on her mind. I told you, so it's only fair that you tell me."

Rei turned her head to the side and stared at a wall. "Is it a crime to worry about you?"

"Ah, so you were worried about me?"

"Yes! Okay? I was worried about you. Are you happy now?"

Silly of me…Acting unlike myself is only going to cause Rei to worry isn't it? Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should've known better. Running away without a word isn't going to make things right. I mean, look how she's reacting because I didn't get enough sleep!

So…then there's only one thing to do…

"Yes, I am. Thank you," I put my glass down on the counter and walked up and gave the other woman a big hug. "That means a lot to me…"

"Erm… I'll make us breakfast now," Rei suddenly stood up out of my embrace and walked over to the fridge. "Try to get a good night's sleep from now on."__

She's blushing again. I grinned.

For someone who's changed so much, she really hasn't changed at all. So why should I? If this day will be our last memory together, then it should be a happy one right?

I sat down in Rei's vacant seat and flipped open the newspaper she had brought in. As I flipped through the first few pages I noticed that there was the usual reported accidents or tragedy, but nothing out of the normal. This was one of the reasons why I stopped reading the news; it was always so sad and it made me frustrated that I couldn't do anything to help. After all, Sailor Senshi are meant to fight evil forces and demonic monsters…but there's not a lot we can do against small crimes that people commit. There's too many.

"Hey, wait a minute…" I prompt myself up onto my elbows when I found the entertainment section. When did this happen?

_Huge Showdown between Stars!  
  
Be prepared for a blast of the Century because Raidon Music Enterprises and manager Yukio Manuke have announced early this morning that Hino Rei and Aino Minako will face each other in a musical showdown where the duo made their smash debut concert!_

"Both women will prepare five songs a piece. You, the lovely audience will have the pleasure of rating the two young woman and ultimately decide who's better of the two." Manuke graciously commented.

When asked about how Rei and Minako feel about this the man replied, "Nervous, I don't doubt. After all, they are very close 'friends'."

It looks like we can expect a good show, regardless of the outcome. The fans, I hear are in a frenzy at the ticket booths to get their seats. Better get down there fast before tickets sell out!

--For more information turn to page C3

I slowly looked up from the newspaper article with a feeling of disbelief. That demon… it didn't have to stop with wanting my life and soul, but it's now trying to take away what little time I have left with Rei.

_By… turning us against each other? Well that's one thing I won't let it have the satisfaction of.  
_  
"Rei, did you know about this competition?"

"What competition? Are we talking about sports or what?" My raven-haired companion had just finished her work at the stove and brought over two plates loaded with food.

"THIS competition?" I pointed out.

"…" Rei silently took the paper and took a seat beside me. I watched her eyes quickly scan down the lines. As time passed, her face was setting into a deeper frown than I had ever seen before. "I thought you cleared our schedules…" She finally muttered. I expected her to get all angry but she was taking this better than I thought.

"But I did! That's why I'm so surprised. I wasn't sure whether you agreed to do this because I sure didn't…but since you didn't either then I guess our company made the decision for us."

_This definitely wasn't my day._

"Then there's only one thing to do, we're going to need a little chat with our manager." Rei growled. NOW she looked ticked off.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

Rei's POV, Company head office

It turned out that our 'dear' manager was out. Like I could care less. At least we were able to get a hold of someone.

"My deepest apologies but Manuke is busy with a press conference at the moment," The Company head said. The business man looked to be in his fifties. His gray hairs were definitely showing through what little natural black he had left.  
  
"That's good and fine for him. Then maybe you can answer our question, what is the meaning of this?" I demanded and threw the paper onto the man's desk. "Ever citizen in the city seems to know about this EXCEPT the performers!"

"You mean…you didn't agree to it?" The man gave us a blank stare. "That's odd. Manuke told me you two were the ones who thought up of the idea! And it was such a great gimmick plan that I didn't question it. Oh dear… but we can't back out of it now!" He sighed, looking frustrated. _I should be the one who's frustrated._

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"I'm sure it's obvious to all of us that the fans are ecstatic over this. The tickets have already been sold. They've been sold out at all booths across the city for ten minutes now."

"Great…" I muttered bitterly. And with Mina-chan being all exhausted, I'm sure this is the last thing she needs.

"Then we'll do it." Mina suddenly interrupted.

"What? Mina, you aren't serious are you?"

"What choice do we have?" The blonde replied back. I noticed her clasped hands were shaking slightly as she spoke. She took a deep breath before reasoning, "It would be a great disappointment for all the people who have supported us this far and the tickets are already sold out... But I will say this much, if another stunt like this is pulled without our consent then I will no longer continue with this company. Do I make myself clear?"

The man at the desk paled significantly. It was obvious that he was thinking about all the money he'd lose if Mina or I left. "I-I understand. I'll make sure Manuke receives a punishment for this. And if something happens again, I'll even fire him." He babbled.

"I see…" Mina said calmly, yet to me her eyes seemed distant. I wonder if she even realizes what she's talking about anymore.

Which means… it's time for us to take our leave.

"Come on Mina, there's no point in staying any longer. Please excuse us sir." I took her hand and pulled us out of the room.

"Huh? Yeah, okay."

Minako's dressing room

**Wham!**

I hit my fist against a wall. "What do they think they're doing? Going off behind our backs and using us like this?" If Mina's career weren't on the line, I would have stomped off and quit right there and then.

"…"

When I heard nothing but silence I turned on the spot and asked my partner, "How can you be so calm?" She actually did look upset about it this morning, so why isn't she saying anything now? It's not like there's cameras in the room (I checked).

"Come on Rei-chan, chill. It's not like it's the end of the world… We won't have to deal with this ever again…you heard the man."

"But aren't you at least a little bit frustrated?"

"Of course I am. But you know me, I'm a little too tired to do much about it at the moment." She smiled.

"Right… That's right…" I paced on the spot_. If she insists on going through this, then she should be in good health right? _"Do you want to take a nap now then? If you pass out during the competition from exhaustion…"

"No, I'm fine," Mina shook her head.

"Why not? You said you were tired didn't you?" I said in a flat voice.

"Rei…I don't have the time to sleep. Not now… Besides, don't we have to prepare five songs each? That could take some time choosing and planning if we're going to do our best!"

"To do our best?"

"That's right. Think you can handle it?"

**_Twitch_**

"Of course I can! Just because we're together doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you. Now that we're stuck in this no matter I…" _What am I thinking?_ I was starting to get a feeling of déjà vu but then I lost the thought. Inwardly I shrugged, it couldn't be that important if I forgot it right? "Ah, never mind… but I will definitely give it my all."

"That's good to hear," The blonde laughed.

There was a short pause that followed.

"Erm…so I guess I should leave and get ready." _I don't want to be a distraction to her…  
_  
"Actually…if it's not too much to ask, could you stay? If you don't want to sit next to me you can sit on that couch," Mina pointed to the black leather furniture across the room.

Hmm, I guess that could work… Truthfully I'd rather be in here with Mina than being out in the hallway. My songs are rather personal. If anyone saw me writing something so mushy I might die from embarrassment.

"Okay." 

I walked over to her dressing desk and opened a particular drawer to pick out a pen and a blue clipboard. Inside the clipboard there were various musical song pieces that I scribbled down when Mina and I were brainstorming for our music project awhile back. Most of the writing was in fragments though. There wasn't anything too together or complete. In a sense it was like trying to fit together pieces of a puzzle except you had to find the right pieces to use as well.

Taking my supplies with me I sat down at the other end of the room and began analyzing what I had to work with. I knew I had two songs already done and were sitting in 'storage'. They were supposed be in our albums later on… but this was an emergency. I could always write more if necessary later.

I dumped the papers onto my lap and began to shuffle through them before sorting them all into like-matching piles. First I needed to find 'like' lyrics that would fit together…

…_Now with these pieces…I might be able to put them here…_

Sometime later__

Time ticked by without both of us seeming to notice. Throughout most of the time, Mina and I were absorbed in our work. Or at least I was. I was pretty sure Mina was too because she looked like it.

…Although I have to admit it sometimes felt like someone was staring at me the entire time, just like when I was trying to sleep last night. I must have been imagining it though because every time I looked up, my blonde companion was deep in her work.

_Song four done…_ I took a deep breath. "One to go."

"Mm?" Mina looked up.

Seeing I had her attention I asked her, "I said I only have one more song to go. How are you making out?"

The silence actually had been starting to get to me. I was glad to start a conversation. It's easy to work in silence while meditating but when you're in a bright room meant for an enthusiastic singer it's a little hard to take it easy. You expect the place to be noisy.

"I'm all done." She grinned.

_WHAT?_

"Really? Since when?"

"For awhile…" Her blue eyes danced with a mysterious light. That couldn't be a good sign. Maybe I wasn't imagining the staring after all.

"…Hey Mina-chan, remember when you asked if I was happy with my life yesterday?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Are you happy with yours?"

"With mine…?" She blinked and then paused as she put on a thoughtful expression. A smile slowly formed on her lips. I wondered what sort of memories she was thinking about. It almost made me envious that she didn't have blanks in hers.

When I thought I saw tears beginning to form in her eyes, I brought myself to blink only to see they were gone.

_Maybe I'm the one who hasn't gotten enough sleep. _I shook my head. First I get all worked up because she had a nightmare, then I think I'm being stared at when I'm actually not… Now I'm having hallucinations of Mina tearing up.

"Of course I'm happy with my life. I admit it was hard at first, moving here all the way from England… but if I never moved here I wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet such great friends. Usagi, Ami, Makoto, you and well, everyone… Knowing that you have friends to count on no matter what is almost the best feeling in the world! It's nice to know that you belong somewhere, that your life has a purpose…even if it's hard," She gave a small laugh. "But like you said Rei-chan, life wouldn't be life without some struggling right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Mm… It might be a bit early to say, but I don't intend on living my life with regrets…"

"Yeah, way too early. You've got a long time to go." I tried to tell her.

_She suddenly looks so tired… or am I imagining that too?_

"Let's do our best okay?"

"Mina? Hey!"

I shot up and ran over to the other couch as she fell sideways into the soft cushions. My heart must have been racing 100 mph with worry. What if she collapsed?

That theory was immediately thrown out the window when Mina blinked up sleepily at me.

"Sorry… I don't think I can stay awake," She made a goofy grin.

I was just relieved that it wasn't anything more serious. "Then you should sleep. Not getting a good night's rest has finally caught up to you. I'll wake you up before our competition, how does that sound?"

Mina gave a weak nod. "Hey Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad to have met you…"

She then closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, leaving me there to ponder what I just heard.

I then took off my jacket and then laid it over her sleeping form with a smile playing on my own lips.

"I'm glad to have met you too Mina-chan. Sweet dreams…"

Outside the room

**Click.**

_Maybe I should try to find a better blanket… my jacket might not be enough…_

"Now that I think about it, there might be some in the supply room." I reminded myself.

I starting walking and made my way down the hallways. Getting lost wasn't an issue as it was the first time Mina and I came here. After coming to this place so much I couldn't help but memorize my way around the place. It was 'survival of the fittest', as Mina would say.

I had to chuckle at that. She really says some silly things sometimes… Unlike today…

I don't know, but I'm still getting the feeling that it's not only a nightmare that's on her mind. The way she keeps spacing out on me, the lack of sleep, her odd comments… it's almost as if she was afraid to lose time.

_Which is absolutely silly isn't it? _We're still young. We've got maybe seventy years to go, give or take.

But… if it isn't sleep that's bothering her… and we weren't together, I would have said it was 'boy trouble'. I felt myself frown. Am I doing something wrong?

"Hello miss, may I help you?" A woman looking in her late thirties addressed me.

"Hm…?" When I glanced around at my surroundings I realized that I wandered to the supply room without noticing it. On the bright side, at least my feet knew where to go. "Yes, is it possible to get a blanket and a pillow?"

"Planning on catching a nap? No problem, may I see some I.D?"

I reached into my pocket and handed her my company identification card.

"Oh, so you're Hino Rei! You look a little different up close. My daughter is a huge fan of yours. Tell me, are you nervous about today's competition? I can say no one I know thought something like this would happen so suddenly; none of us were expecting it."

"Neither did I…" I grumbled.

"…Did you say something?"

"No, nothing at all."

The woman turned her back to picked off a blanket and a pillow from the shelves but paused with her hand mid-air. "I'm assuming this is for you, correct?"

"No, it's for Mina."

"Ah! So you came to get her something to be comfy in? That's so sweet of you. I imagine the poor dear is all tuckered out with all the excitement. Today is her big day, you know?"

I shrugged. "It's only a competition… what's so special about that? You make it sound like she's getting married or something."

The woman handed me a large blanket and two pillows. "Well…that's exactly it isn't it?"

"Excuse me?" _Was I hearing things?_

"Oh no… she didn't tell you? I thought she would have since you two looked so close… Manuke told me about it before he left for his meeting. Both of them apparently are planning to tie the knot this evening at some small chapel east of the city. I know I haven't gotten any invitation and neither has any other company employee that I've conversed with so it must be a private event. But don't fret dear, I'm sure Aino san will give you her invitation."

To me the room suddenly dropped to freezing temperatures.

Why wasn't I told about this? And with Manuke no less! I don't understand. Was what she told me yesterday…and today… was it all a lie? _No, that can't be it! _Mina wouldn't do something like that. It had to be Manuke. After all, he tried to kill me once to get to Mina. Blackmailing isn't that far down the crime list.

"Hino san?"

"Thank for informing me of the event. I am sure 'Aino san' will extend an invitation to me before the evening is up. Now if you do not mind, I shall take my leave," I said coolly and made my way back to Mina's dressing room. Perhaps I should have been nicer but right now I couldn't help it.

No wonder Mina seemed troubled. Being forced to marry that pathetic excuse for a man would make any decent woman hurl—or in this case, lose sleep.

My hands clenched the sleeping supplies tightly in my arms. "He's gone too far…"

I will not allow him to use Mina! I won't let him…

_I'm done with saying good-byes._

I meant every word…

Minako's POV, later, early evening

**Creeeeak.**

"Mm…?" I automatically flinched when a bright light suddenly hit me. At first I thought it was the sun again but I quickly reminded myself that I fell asleep in my dressing room. By the sounds of it, someone had only opened the door. "Rei?" I called out.

"…"

**Tup…tup…tup…**

"Rei?" I tried again. _Ow, why does the light always hurt when you first wake up? _I managed to open my eyes enough to see her figure standing beside me. As I shuffled to move, I suddenly noticed that a blanket covered me and a few pillows were lying where my head was only seconds before. _Did she get all this for me?_

Rei placed something down on the table beside the couch before heading back out the door.

"Rei, wait up-"

"Time to get up. I'll see you on stage."

"Rei…?"

**Tup…tup…tup…**

What did she mean by that? Why didn't she wait for me?

Once my eyes adjusted to the light level I glanced over to the table and a small gasp escaped me._ A red rose? _My hand went out to touch the red petals. Feeling their softness confirmed to me that it was real, Rei really gave me a rose.

"It's so beautiful…"

I gently picked it up and then cradled it in my hands. _Red, the color of blood…how fitting…_ The thought again sparked the sadness I felt inside, the same I felt from this morning. Look what I've become. Someone filled with thoughts of my own death that I would compare a rose to it… I'm sure it wasn't what Rei had in mind when she gave it to me.

…Wasn't a rose… also a symbol of love? What happened to the warmth that I used to carry? 

_Love…_

I don't regret my decision. But is it wrong for a person to fear death when you know your fate is eternal torture?

"Pfft, Rei probably wouldn't approve. I have to be strong…" No fear is going to make me change my mind.

My fingers trailed up and down the rose's stem, only to hit a small bump. Having found it one of my fingers kept going over it, trying to identify what it was. It didn't feel like one of the thorns.

_Huh?_ "What's this? A note?"

Using one of my hands I opened the small card and held it up to my face.

_Good luck Mina-chan._

"Rei…"

_It still amazes me… how you can say so much without saying anything at all._

Stage, start of show

Rei was dressed up in her casual wear and was standing opposite of me on the other side of the stage. And as usual I was all dressed up in my singer outfit.

For a moment I thought our gazes met before the stage lights came on and revealed our locations.

_Good luck Rei chan…_

**CLICK-** **Clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk!**

All around I could see the large screens on the stadium walls come to life as the fan's screams rocked the place.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!"

"There they are!"

"Hell ya!"

"Go Aino san!"

"I'm rooting for Rei san…"

"Actually I like them both."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer's voice came booming over the loud cheering. "To all you people who managed to grab seats for this exciting event, consider yourselves lucky! You get to see this live! And to all those who are watching this from their television screens at home, I also hope you will also enjoy the experience regardless. Ahem… getting on with the show here, both Hino and Aino san will be performing five different songs apiece. Everyone in the audience, please look down at your hand held counter. After each round, if you think Hino san performed the round better, press the red button on the left. But if you think Aino san performed the round better, press the orange button beside it on the right. Very simple right? Good, then let's get underway! Aino san will open the competition with her song, 'C'est la vie'."

Rei's POV

"This warm feeling is c'est la vie

As long as I am me

C'est la vie, I want to keep on being in love with you

Running through the place where this moment lives  
Right in front of me"

_She's really good…Heh, but what else can I expect from Mina chan? She's amazing… I just hope I can compete…_

…Although, I still can't help but worry about this whole wedding business. When will Manuke come to get her? After the concert perhaps? I waited outside her dressing room door the entire time she was sleeping and I never sensed him anywhere. Then that must be his plan!__

…

"Running through the place where this moment lives

Right in front of me  
Right in front of me"

_Until then…I should concentrate on my own songs. We said we'd do our best, so I'll do my best!_

"Thank you Aino san for that wonderful song! Next up we have Hino san with 'Stars Fall at Dawn'."

_Okay… Take a deep breath… here goes._ I brought the microphone up to my mouth.

Minako's POV

"Honestly, in my warm heart I want to wait for dawn, but

I have no choice but to proceed from here with my own feet

That time, you gave to me the strength to go through life alone

Everything came from your smile

If the stars shine through the darkness and answer my prayer  
My single wish, to unlock my spirit"

_To unlock your spirit…? Don't worry Rei. That'll come soon… very soon… _  
I couldn't care less who wins or loses this competition. It doesn't matter to me. Both Rei and me, we might've not spent this day the way I wanted us to, but at least we were able to be together for that little bit while we prepared our songs. I don't know if she knew it or not, but I couldn't help but watch her. The way she would get into her work in concentration despite what's happened to her so far. Losing her grandpa… Mar's soul…being forced into this competition… She really is a strong person.

My hands came up to touch the rose in my hair. I had cut the stem and thorns so it would fit.

_I'll get it back for you. Please wait a little longer._

…I won't live my life with regrets…  
__

Rei's POV, end of song

"And there we have it, round one has been completed! As instructed earlier, please either press the red button for Hino san or the orange button for Aino san."

**Bleep. Bleep, bleep, bleep…**

The sound of the audience pressing their buttons gained momentum. I glanced up at one of the two score boards in the stadium to where the results were being electronically tallied.

"Well, well, looks like Aino san is leading Hino san by a few points. BUT it's still close! Three rounds to go before we take a break and then the grand finale! Is everyone excited? I know I am! So let's get going with Rei to start off round 2 with 'Cherry Blossom Storm'!"

"Grasping the cool flower petals tightly

I felt as if I saw a break in the clouds  
Going on forever…"

Later on after the end of round four

"Amazing! Folks I think we have just seen the impossible. Hino san has pulled off a spectacular come back, to tie Aino san going into the fifth and final round. And as promised, we'll give our two stars a well-deserved break. See you soon everyone!"

The lights dimmed and then I made my way backstage. It's so warm out there and my head hurts from all the loud noise.

"I need a glass of water." I mumbled to myself.

**Tup! Tup! Tup!**

The sudden sound of footsteps caught my attention. "Wha----- OOF!"

**_Collide, _thud__**

_Shit, what's going on?_ **__**

"Ow, ow, ow! I-I'm really sorry, I should've been watching where I was going. Sometimes I can be such a klutz. Are you-"

"Usagi? What the hell are you doing here? And where did you run off last time without saying a word?" I demanded the woman. This was definitely the last place I'd expect us to bump into each other.

"No time! Where's Mina, Rei?"

"Mina-chan? What are you talking about? Didn't you see her on your 'run' here…? She's supposed to be on the other end of the stage, where YOU came from."

_Come to think of it, I hadn't seen her since we disappeared behind stage. And then I run into a frantic looking Usag--_

DAMN!

"I've got to go Usagi!"

"Rei, wait!" But I had already left.

_What if… what if the competition was just another distraction…?_

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

Wham!

I threw open the backstage door that lead into the back parking lot. A gust of wind hit my face. With the dark clouds overhead I was easily able to make out Mina standing between two large bodyguards.

I recognized the men immediately. Their uniforms were exactly like the group that had tried to kill me off awhile back.

"MINA!"

I saw Mina's head shot up at the call of her name.

"Rei…?"

"Don't think about touching her!" I was running towards the three now with my hands raised. There was another pair of footsteps following but sensed it was Usagi close behind me.

"Shit, guess it's not going to be easy after all…" One of the bodyguards said as he dug his hand into his suit pocket.

"Wait, you can't!" Mina grabbed his arm. Instantly the man threw her back to his partner. "Ah!"

"Shut up, all we gotta do is deliver you. Manuke didn't say anything about sparing the Hino girl…"

"Rei, watch out!" Usagi called out.

_A gun? Is that all they got?_

**Bam!**

I dodged right.

_How…annoying! _"RAH!" My fist shot out and connected with the man's face, forcing him to drop the weapon. I was satisfied to hear his sunglasses break upon contact.

**Crunch**

"AH! My glasses, you broke them!" He howled.

"Forget about her!" The other bodyguard warned. But it was too late, Usagi had placed herself behind him and when I kicked the man, he tripped backwards over Odango.

**Whack! Thud!**

"Oooooh…" The injured man groaned.

"One down, one to go!"

"Right!"

The last standing bodyguard let go of Mina and ran full speed to meet us. Without a word, Usagi lunged with a kick at his legs while I shot up with a flying kick. An odd feeling poured over me. What we were doing felt really familiar… _Why did I just do that?_

The man ducked back to avoid my attack but he was caught flat footed on Usagi's.

**WHUP!**

"Ugh..!"

**Thud.**

"It worked..." I stared shocked at the fallen man. Just like our combo attack on the first guy… "Good move Usagi, it looks like even you can be serious when you put your mind to it. Where did you learn all those moves anyway?"

"Rei…" Usagi stared at me with a scared look on her face.

"What is it?"

"T-Turn around…"

**Ca-click.**

_What? But I thought we took them all out! _I turned around to see a gun in my face, but it wasn't held by any bodyguard…

"Mina…chan…?"

**DOOOOOM**

"What are you doing Mina?" Usagi shouted. "Put that down!"

"I can't…"

"I…As your future queen, I command you to drop the gun now!"

"Future queen? Have you gone nuts Usagi? What are you talking about? This isn't the time to fool around." I shot Odango a look.

"See? She really doesn't remember. So I have to do this, even if…even if it's to disobey you!" Mina shouted back.

_Remember what?_

"Disobey… what wrong with you two?" I demanded. When I searched their faces I saw Usagi had looked away and Mina hung her head down. "This isn't funny, somebody better tell me what's going on right now!"

A hand cupped my cheek, bringing me to look up into Mina's sad blue eyes.

"Mina chan?"

She leaned in and began to whisper into my ear. I felt my eyes go wide.

_What…are you saying…?_

"I'm sorry…" The back of the gun came crashing down.

_HUH? _**Crack!**

"Ah..!"****

Thud!

From the ground my sight was starting to disappear around me. Things became dark around the sides of my vision and swirled towards the center where I could only see Mina joining the two recovered bodyguards.

_…Mina…chan…_

All went dark.

Usagi's POV, Hikawa Shrine

Somehow I had managed to carry Rei back to the shrine. And it wasn't easy. She's heavier than I last remembered. I even had to transform just to carry out the simple task.

Now…I was watching Rei carefully in case she was going to wake up any moment. I can only guess how she will react when she wakes up.

_This mess_… why did it all happen? Could it have been avoided if the amulet didn't crack? If we had finished the monster instead of trapping it in our past lives? Or perhaps if I had tracked it down sooner!

Mina… When I close my eyes I can see happen all over again.

**Crack! Thud!**

_"Why? Why did you do that?" I shouted. "Don't you care about her anymore?"_

Mina dropped the gun. "Usagi… I have to do this."

"By walking into a trap?"

"… No, by getting Mar's soul back to Rei."

I thought she was more responsible than this! She's supposed to be a leader. Going into things alone isn't going to help anyone. "Mina!"

Mina slowly turned around once more. What I saw caught the rest of my words at the back of my throat. I couldn't talk.

She was crying…

"Usagi? Please… take care of Rei for me."

I could only watch her leave. I couldn't do anything… because she wants to…

"…My head hurts…" Rei suddenly groaned and began to shuffle around.

She's awake? "Wait, don't move so quickly. Your…I…"

"Where's Mina?" The woman ignored me and bolted upright. Her amethyst eyes darted around the room in confusion. "Why am I back at the shrine?"

"She's not here…"

"What? Why didn't you stop her?"

"Because I wasn't strong enough."

No matter how hard I would plead, she wouldn't change her mind. Because, it isn't me that can save her. I'm… such a failure.

"…Did…did you at least try? Mina chan…"

**Plip, plip…**

_Please don't cry Rei, or I'll cry too. I… _But it was too late. I know I cry more easily than Rei does but this—I wish I could be stronger too.

"I did try. But she won't listen to me. Rei, do you know what we were talking about in the parking lot?"

Rei shook her head. "…"

"You didn't understand what we were talking about because you don't remember. Your memories… there are blanks in them aren't there?"

"How… did you know?"

Our eyes met.

"What I'm about to tell you… you just have to trust me. I won't be able to tell you everything with the time we have but I can at least tell you why Mina left. Please listen to what I have to say."

Rei narrowed her eyes. "…I'm listening."

"You…" I tested my own voice. "You are…"

Rei's POV, on the way to the chapel

With my bow slung over one shoulder and a bundle arrows in a bag on my back I sprinted as fast as my legs would carry me to the chapel. To my fortune, the place wasn't too far from the shrine.

I can only hope that I'll make it in time!

**Tup! Tup! Tup! Tup!**

"Hah…hah…"

_"You are… Sailor Mars, one of the inner senshi that have protected my family for millennia."_

"Me? No way, I don't believe it. I'm only an ordinary person…" I trailed off.

"An ordinary person that has psychic abilities and a heightened intuition? Or perhaps a priestess with an unnatural mastery of flame? Rei, you can deny it all you want but that's who you are. Mina-chan isn't the normal person you think her to be right now either. She's Sailor Venus, also our comrade for many years."

"Mina chan was? Then who are you?"

"Sailor Moon. Can't you sense my power?"

"This is stupid." I tried turning away.

"Just try."

When Usagi gripped my hand I couldn't help but yelp and jump back at the shock I felt. There was a sudden connection. She really did have a lot of power… And strangely enough, it felt familiar. It was the same feeling I got during our fight with the bodyguards. That was when I began to have seconds thoughts about her story.

Minako's POV, inside chapel

Manuke (or the demon I should say) and I stood at the front of the empty room. There was no other person other than the priest who was going to perform the ceremony.

"You look very beautiful," The demon said, although I knew it was laughing itself to death on the inside. I really wish it were dead.

This wedding gown…that creep said it was 'essential and the wedding could not proceed without the bride all dressed up'. _It was one big joke._ Right now the coldness of the room had nothing on how cold I felt inside.

"Ah? Where did you get that 'sweet pea'?" The demon extended its hand toward the rose in my hair.

I tried to move back but its hand shot forward and grasped the flower hard, only be to be pricked by a thorn. "OW!" It pulled back immediately and sucked on the wound.

That's odd… I thought I cut off all the thorns. Where did I miss one?

…_Rei… it almost feels like she's still here with me._

"Sorry 'dear', perhaps you should be more careful next time." I gave a grin while secretly thinking _you deserved that._

"Let's just get going already!" The demon snapped.

"Y-Yes sir…now let's see…we are all gathered here today…"

Rei's POV, outside the chapel

I stopped quickly and glanced around for more guards. Those goons are always around, why should this be an exception? It was no longer a surprise when I heard a voice mocking me.

"You never learn to quit do you?" I whirled around.

**Bam!**

Minako's POV, inside the chapel

_Did I just hear a gunshot?_

"Quickly, skip ahead a bit. This is taking too long!" The demon ordered the elderly man.

Unconsciously my hand came up to touch the rose again. Could it be…?

"GAH!"

**Thud.**  
**  
**"If anyone has any objections please say so now or forever, hold your peace."

**Tup! Tup! Tup!**

"There's one RIGHT HERE!" The miko's bloodied form stomped in along the front isle. I noticed a large wound on her arm but the woman seemed to pay it no mind. If anything Rei was blazing with battle energy.

"Rei!" 

_Why did she come?_

Rei's POV

"Demon! Release her now!" Despite my own heavy breathing and minor exhaustion I brought my bow up and drew an arrow back, targeting the fake man in front of me.

I still could remember Usagi's words…

_"The demon is able to shape shift once it has a living human body to work with. That's why I haven't been able to track it."_

"Shape shift?"

"Yes, it's able to change its form into any soul it's collected… I suspect Mina is trying to strike a deal with it to get Mar's soul back for you."

"Oh? Now isn't that interesting…?" The demon muttered and cocked its head to the side. Behind the 'couple' I could see the priest already making tracks for the door. "You aren't supposed to remember anything."

My eyes moved from the demon and stopped briefly on Mina before returning my gaze back to my opponent. "Yeah? Well that's too bad for you. I said let her go."

"Rei, you don't know what you're doing!" Mina tried to protest. "Just…go home!"

"Hmm, yes, listen to the woman Rei chan. I think that would be best."

"Shut up!"

"How rude…I suppose you won't just leave?"

"What do you take me for?"

The demon narrowed its eyes. I noticed how it quickly glanced over at my bow before muttering again, "Interesting… Are you saying you still love this woman?" To my anger it dared to wrap one of its filthy arms around Mina's shoulders. I could see the disgusted look on the blonde's face. My own might have been exactly like hers if I weren't so angry.

My blood was boiling… I just wanted to kill it… All I could see was red. Keeping myself calm was becoming very difficult to do. How easy it would be to release this arrow…

"You can try firing that arrow…" The demon 'kindly' pointed out. "But if you kill me, Mar's soul will be gone as well. You'll never get it back," It paused. And then a very twisted expression decorated its face. The face was definitely closer to demonic than human now. "I'll tell you what. I'm a generous demon. You can have a choice Rei-chan… Mar's soul, the source of your missing memories and Senshi power…or this worthless woman."

"Ah!" It pulled Mina closer. My shoulders tensed but I forced myself to relax; if the wrong muscles are used then my shot is as good as no shot at all.

"Wouldn't you want to remember who you were? And imagine the power you would regain! You can go back to playing hero again. Besides, it's what this dumb blonde wanted to get back for you, even though she knows it would cost her an eternity of torture. Isn't it sweet?"

"Mina… is it true…?"

But I wasn't talking about what the demon was rambling on about. What she said to me before she knocked me out…

_"Whatever may happen, my love is for you and only you. Good-bye Rei-chan."_

Our eyes met and somehow she caught on. In one simple word she answered, "Yes."

"See? I told you." The demon went on. "Now choose Hino Rei! Which is truly the other half to your soul?"

The other half to my soul…

"I could get my memories back…find out who I used to be and what I am…and even power. Maybe what Usagi said was true, perhaps I really was some super hero and part of the Sailor Senshi team. Wouldn't that be something? To know I was a part of something bigger with a purpose."

"That's right…Go on…"

"Rei…" Mina whispered.

"If I had a future that didn't have to be death… if I had a future where I wouldn't be looked down on because of these strange abilities…"

"Exactly. Now we're getting somewhere… Your choice?"

I closed my eyes. "The other half to my soul…" and then they shot open, "is in your arms! I won't repeat myself again, I SAID LET HER GO!"

"WHAT?"

"Rei! It can-" I heard Mina scream.

"Shut up!" The demon threw the blonde aside, sparking another fire of rage deep inside me. "Hahaha, if that's your choice… then I'll just have to beat you with the powers you once coveted. You could have had it all back but you choose some woman? Taste some humility former Senshi of Mars!"

Before I could release my arrow a surge of dark energy surrounding the laughing demon. I resisted the urge to step back and continued to watch the energy build. _This is what Usagi must've meant by it changing forms… if it could use any soul then…_

**FSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssshhhhh…**__

I forced my eyes to stay open against the rush of wind.

_Wait a minute, is the energy dying down?  
_  
The demon also looked surprised. "W-What? Why can't I change…? Ah, damn it all to hell! Even in death Mars, are you willing to sacrifice yourself to save that woman as well?" I saw it's hateful gaze train on me. "Those same eyes… You both really are thorns in the side! You and your so called feelings of love. Ha! Well you still can't kill me or you'll kill Mars too. Permanently. And you don't want that do you?" The demon's energy had died down completely. I realized that I could release the arrow at any time.

"…" My grip was already beginning to loosen from my sweaty fingers. Exhaustion of holding this pose was starting to wear on me.

**SHROOOM**

A dark shadow behind the man's body drew my attention.

_Mars?_

The Senshi of fire stood directly behind the demon and was watching me with searching eyes that mirrored my own.

She really was something… the way she looked in her sailor fuku and that intense power radiating from her very being. Mars was standing there tall and proud in all of her glory.

_She really is the Goddess of War…_

"What are you staring at?" The demon demanded but I ignored it. I refused to break eye contact with Mars.

_Even if I lose my memories… and even… if I lose my powers forever… I'll still do it for Mina-chan! Do you hear me!_ I mentally shouted to Mars, hoping she would hear my heart.

"Then so be it!" I shouted and answered the demon's question aloud.

Mars suddenly nodded.

A strong wind suddenly picked up again but it was specifically around me this time. It blew upward, pushing my clothing against my body and my hair flying behind me.

"It can't be!" The demon shouted.

A circle of flames then shot up in my vision.

**SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

_What's this power? It… It feels like it's flooding into me!_

"How…" My opponent was trembling violently.

Beside the demon Mina's eyes had widened. "She's…"

The flames exploded upward into a column and then immediately fell down towards me, engulfing me in a warm light. The fire became something I never expected. Instead of being in my miko outfit I found myself in Mar's sailor fuku. And instead of being Hino Rei, I was Mars.

…No… that wasn't true, because we're one and the same. I've never realized it but I was afraid of myself this entire time. If I had listened to my own heart instead of my fears, I would have been able to heard Mar's voice echoing inside of me, telling me everything would be all right.

After all this time… I finally can hear it.

_Re-awaken young one… _

_Yes…_

**FLAAAAAAAASH!**

"In the name of Mars, I shall punish you!" I lifted my hand and an arrow of fire formed. In the other a similar type of bow materialized. I then drew the flame back in its proper place. 

"Wait! I still have a legal contract with the woman." The demon tried to protest. "If I gave your soul back, hers would belong to me! Even you cannot go back on such a deal. It was made by blood contract!"

"You didn't 'give' it back to me, that was never your intent. Thus the contract is null and void! Now disappear from our sight! Mars…Flame…SNIPER!"

**CRACKLE!**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH! This can't be happening!"

The demon's body began to disintegrate into dust.

"My flame will turn all evil to ash…" I turned around and as I made my way towards the exit I de-transformed. I was about to leave altogether when I heard a familiar voice call me.

_The things I said… the battles we all fought…_

"Rei…?"

"…Mina-chan, I remember everything…"

"I-I see…"

"Do you remember when you asked me if I was happy with my life?"

"Huh? …Mm…" She made an affirmative noise.

"I was happy."

"Then why did you-!" Mina was about to protest but abruptly stopped when I held my hand up for silence.

"Listen to me! It didn't matter which life it was. I was happy not because of some memory… but because you were there with me."

"Rei…"

"Anyway, you might want to go get changed. We still have a competition to do right? So let's do our best."

"…Yeah."

Without turning around I knew Mina was smiling. But I wondered if she could see the smile playing on my own face?

_I'm back…_

  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Competition conclusion in the next chapter!


	15. Goddess of Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the songs mentioned in here or the lyrics.

**A/N:** I wrote the song names in English instead of their Japanese names. Same goes for the lyrics. There are also short lines in the chapter that will show a change between the singing and the scene changes (some places there are more than one scene change in a row). You'll see what I mean.

Finally, if you have the songs Mina and Rei are going to sing, you might want to listen to them while you read this chapter. It might make the reading more enjoyable (Scratch that, it WILL).

(I don't think Mina actually sings this one song but please bear with me.)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Minako's POV, stadium

"Uhh, sorry for the wait folks. We had some technical difficulties but the final round will begin underway! Come on! Let's hear something if you haven't fallen asleep! Give it up for Hino and Aino san!" The announcer boomed.

The crowd sprung back to life and cheered at the top of their lungs as the lights came back on.

**CLICK-** **Clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk!**

_"__Listen to me! It didn't matter which life it was. I was happy not because of some memory… but because you were there with me."_

Rei… My hands tightened around the microphone in my hands. I quickly glanced over to her figure but Rei didn't notice. She seemed to be in deep concentration about something.

_Is she still nervous?_ Or maybe she feels embarrassed about what she said earlier…? Saying that sort of stuff does make her uncomfortable after all…

"YAAAAH! That's what I'm talking about! Now, who of these two best friends come out on top? Aino san will be starting this round with---Oh?"

I had raised one of my hands up into the air.

With my eyes closed I was picturing the lyrics for my next song.

For this competition, I had originally planned a different song in mind for my last piece…but now, there's another one that would be more appropriate, simply because this isn't about being part of a duo anymore. This is about what I'm feeling.

"Is something wrong Aino san?"

I waved my raised hand and spoke into the microphone. "I would like to change the song please." A wave of hushed whispers washed over the place. Out of my peripheral vision I could see my words had snapped Rei out of her concentration. She was now blinking back at me in confusion to my request. Silently answering the confused woman, I smiled and gave her a small wave with my free hand, watching her immediately twitch. By the rowdiness and noise our audience was making it appeared that many assumed the gesture and friendliness was a taunt; we were still 'opponents' after all. And apparently by the way Rei was twitching she was having similar thoughts. Inwardly I had to sigh. Silly Rei…Unfortunately, everyone couldn't be farther from the truth. "For my last number I would like to sing, 'Say you love me'." (Suki to Itte)

There was a pause before the announcer came back on confirming the change. "Whenever you're ready Aino san, take it away!"

Around me the lights dimmed and then the familiar upbeat music came on.

_It was something I just had to write… something I just had to say…_

"What head is confused

when it remembers your smile?

I saw you in my dreams, but you're not my type…" 

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Minako's apartment_

_Rei responded by rolling in my grip and snuggled up tight against me, her head on top of my shoulder by my face. I lifted my head up slightly and pulled her closer till her head rested in the crook of my neck before I allowed my head to rest onto hers. Almost immediately I heard her breathing slow to a steady rhythm. A sigh of relief escaped my lips._

It didn't matter if I got sick… if it meant Rei would get better that was all that mattered.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Your magic eye speeds up my heartbeat

If I don't do anything, I can stay near you  
The clouds, the road, and the mind leave singing…"

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Early Morning, Archery Grounds_

_"Ohayo Rei chan!"_

_She stood there with her back facing me, not moving._

"_Ah, you know Rei chan, that shot wasn't very good, nope! It was waaaay off!" I lifted a hand similar to a salute position and turned my head side to side in a mock search. "It landed…way behind the target ne?"_

"_Mina chan…" She growled back._

_I didn't notice it before but the senshi of fire was shaking slightly. Maybe she's cold? Kind of odd since she is wearing her miko outfit…but perhaps she's sensitive to the early morning chills?_

"_Aww, maybe Rei chan needs a hug." I whispered to myself, stifling a giggle with my hands._

_The raven-haired goddess whipped around just as I flung myself towards her._

"_Mina y-.' Her eyes widened, shocking paralyzing her body movement._

_**Whomp.**_

"_Ahaha, thought you could use a hug Rei chan."_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Say you love me, say I'm dear

Little by little I gently grow used to you

I love your heart,

Straight out, I believe you want to visit no matter when."

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Dream, Hikawa Shrine_

I want you so bad…

To feel the warmth of your body pressed to my own as we share a heated kiss, two lovers caught up in a silent passion…until we were forced to separate for air. Cursed air, yet we both need it as much as we needed each other. That's what I wanted to believe in. I want to believe in you, in us.

_Your hands trailing up my sides, stroking my skin gently, blessing it with a tingling sensation that made me feel alive._

_I want to share my life with you._

_My heart sped up hearing you soft gasps and groans as I returned the favor, bringing a smile to my lips. If only this could be our forever. It could be, if you would accept it and me. I know I would if you gave me the chance. Because…_

_I love you._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Our first date was a Sci-Fi Movie

Next, my head was about to flood

Whatever this girl's feeling is

surely, nothing beats it

I want to take a drive and kiss   
Even with a little headache, I like to remember"

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_After the movie_

_"Don't laugh but it feels like there are blanks in my memories."_

"_Wh—at?"_

"See? It's stupid, I shouldn't have told you." Rei picked up her speed. It had taken me an extra second to realize that she was making fast tracks.

_I made a few quick steps of my own and caught her by the shoulder, prompting her to stop but not enough to force her to turn around._

"_No, it's not stupid. I believe you. It's just…it surprised me, that's all. What did you mean by blanks?"_

_Her shoulders relaxed a bit. "That's what I mean. When I think back, there are times where I have no clue where I was or what I was doing. I can remember what I was doing before and after in various spots but I can't remember what happened between the two. I didn't think it was weird at first…but when I gave it more thought, I realized that it wasn't in just one or two places…it was more than that, it was a lot. I tried asking the sacred fire but it wouldn't tell me anything. I get nothing…Who knows, maybe I'm losing my touch…" Rei turned partially around. "I bet you think…_

"_Do I think what?"_

"…_that I'm weird now…" her voice trailed off._

_I surprised her with a hug and laughed. "Is that what's bothering you? Silly, you couldn't be farther from the truth! I love you and still do."_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Say you love me, say I'm dear

Little by little, I easily get used to you

When we quarrelled and passed each other

I will suffer exactly that, if you want to visit"

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
**

_Apartment, shortly after marketplace visit_

"It's nothing." Rei tried to brush away my hand.

"Don't you say it's nothing," I shot back. "Because of me you almost…again…If…you disappeared…"

"But I'm here…Isn't that what I'm supposed to be here for? To protect you, our leader?"

"Is it nothing more than that! How can you see so much yet be so blind!"

"Mina chan…"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------******

__

"Say you love me, say I'm dear

Little by little, I easily get used to you

When we quarrelled and passed each other   
I will suffer exactly that, if you want to visit"

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_  
I want…you._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I love your heart,

Straight out, I believe you want to visit no matter when…"

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
**

_**"**Listen to me! It didn't matter which life it was. I was happy not because of some memory… but because you were there with me."_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------******

__

The last words left my mouth and the music faded away. Fans were cheering louder than ever before.

"Spectacular! So much emotion, I could almost cry! Wait, too late… E-Excuse me for a minute." There was a sobbing noise coming from the mikes, followed by a sound of someone blowing their noise. "Ahh…Sorry, the song was just that good. It really moved me to tears. Waaaaah, before I start up again let's turn our attention to Hino san. I wonder if the fire temptress will be able to top that!"

Rei's POV

  
"…" _Ahh…_

She changed the song…because of…?

I felt myself smirk. Well, don't count me out yet Mina chan! Like Mina did earlier, I also raised my hand.

"WHAT? Wow, look at this everyone! If this is what I think it is…is it Hino san?" Our host wondered aloud.

"Yes. I would also like to make a song change as well."

Again the sound of muttering overtook the stadium. A few random comments reached my ears.

"Did you hear that? Another song change!"

"Wow! But do you think it can outdo Aino Minako?"

"I think so."

"Maybe it's like…her secret weapon?"

I quickly glanced over to where Mina was standing. For a brief moment our eyes connected. She should know this song…

"I would like to sing, "'Eternal Melody'." (Eien no Melody)

There was a shuffling sound as with Mina's turn before I heard the 'go ahead'. "All right,whenever you are ready Hino san."

I took in a deep breath and then brought the microphone up to my lips for my last song of the evening. Yet unlike many other times, I didn't try to clear my mind from all my thoughts. Instead, as soon as the first words left my mouth, I embraced the memories that came flooding back.

"Shaded by the sunlight

In my heart you are here

Even without saying you love me  
You are here in my heart"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Vision during a illness  
**  
****  
**"Mina…chan…it hurts."

Somewhere inside my heart cried out for her, but she wasn't here, I was alone. Silence followed my voice.

_Without warning I felt a pair of invisible arms wrapped themselves around me. The aura was familiar. It was Mina's. I couldn't see her, but she was here…she was here. Domo arigato Kami! I tried not to cry when I felt those comforting arms or when the warmth of her body pressed itself against my side. I really tried._

_I rolled in the presence's grip, pushing myself against Mina's warmth. The weight on my chest lifted and I could breath again. I don't know how long we were like that but it felt like an eternity._

_To my disappointment I felt the arms leave after the eternity. A fear rushed me, what if I was going to be left here alone again?_

"_Mina!" I cried out._

'_Open your eyes.'_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Say, thanks for your bravery

Look, the newly born power

Covering everything, shining brightly

Even more than the spacious sky and the sea

My dreams have no limits

I have realized that because I am in love"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Wouldn't you want to remember who you were? And imagine the power you would regain! You can go back to playing hero again. Besides, it's what this dumb blonde wanted to get back for you, even though she knows it would cost her an eternity of torture."****

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****

_Even if I lose my memories… and even… if I lose my powers forever… I'll still do it for Mina-chan! Do you hear me! I mentally shouted to Mars, hoping she would hear my heart._

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

FLAAAAAAAASH!  


"_In the name of Mars, I shall punish you! Mars…Flame…SNIPER!"_

**_CRACKLE!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
__

"In the stream of destiny

I want to swim together with you

Whatever happens to us

I'll be sure not to give up"

_  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_****

_…But what if they were sad memories? What if they were hard struggles…?_

_I'd still want to remember. Even if they were sad and especially if they were full of struggles. What would life be without struggling? Too easy if you ask me, you can't get anything for free… it sounds almost superficial, to never have suffered._

…_What if it brought more struggles?_

_I'd still want to know. If there's something I'm missing then I'll look for it, no matter what it takes. Good or bad._

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
__**

_"…Mina-chan, I remember everything…"_

_  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_****

"Say, I'm glad we met each other

That warm atmosphere around us

The days of being hurt are melting away

I love you so much that I could die

Drifting in the wind the seed

Will sprout like your smiling face"

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
**

_Hikawa Shrine_

"Did the shower help?"

_The blonde dropped right beside me and gave me this really sarcastic 'are you kidding look'._

"_I…guess that's a no?"_

_**Whap!**_

_A pillow slapped me in the face!_

"_Mina!" I roared after the recovery._

"_Hai Rei chan?"_

_**WHAP!**_

"_Hey, no fair I didn't hit you that hard!"_

"_All's fair in love AND war!"_

_Mina glared back, her eyes mere slits of ice. I wonder what she plans on doing now?_

"_That so?" She sweetly whispered._

_That was definitely not what I was expecting. In fact, I expected her to throw the pillow this time. Instead she threw herself!_

_Wha!_

_**Bump, thud!**_

_No fair! No fair! Where was the warning shrill? "That wasn't fa-mmpf!"_****

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Outside the television store  
_****

_"Come on, it'll be fun! Don't worry so much. As Haruka said in the newspaper, they're all cheering for us." Mina ran up a bit and spun around, tipping her shades down as she did so. "Right?"_

"…Hm…"

"So are we set for the park still?"

"…"

"_Uh, hello? H-hey!"_

"Keep the shades on! Do you want to be found out?"

"…Meanie."

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_At the swimming Pool_****

"_Hm? What's wrong? You can swim can you? If you can't I can run over and get you a cute little lifejacket."_

"_I can swim! It's just…" _

"…_Rei…You may be a master of fire but you're still human. You won't burn out. Now IN!"_

_**Shove**_

_**  
**_

**SPLAAASH!**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Where there is no sound in the corners of space

Everybody is alone

When at least our feelings of love meet

I can go on to tomorrow"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Let's do our best okay?"

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
**

The throbbing building up warmly

Eternally whoever's heart it is in

It will resound loudly, the magical melody

Even more than the blue sky and the sea

I will chase after my dreams with love  
Your deep eyes told me to do that_…_"

As soon as the last word left my mouth I paused to listen to the silence that had filled the room.

"Wow… I-I…just wow…" The announcer stuttered. "W-well, if everyone will now… hey, where are you going Hino san?"

Feeling all eyes on me I walked across the stage to where Mina was standing. There was something I had to do…

When I finally reached the blonde I noticed there were tears in her eyes. This time, I knew it wasn't a hallucination. I also noticed the whispering had died down to a deadly silence.

Ignoring the awkwardness, I put my microphone on the ground and then took her hands into mine and gulped, readying myself for what I was about to say. Even with Mar's soul back, speaking in public really made me nervous.

"M-Mina chan…" I felt my hands shaking. My eyes wanted to stare at the ground but I forced myself to keep eye contact with Mina. More than anything I wanted to run…almost…but there was something I wanted even more. 

I told myself I wouldn't run away again.  
_  
Isn't that right Mars?_

…

Not much of a talker but I could feel that she agreed with me._  
_  
Taking a deep breath, I said loudly, "Mina, I love you! If you would stay with me…" As expected, a loud chain reaction of gasps echoed throughout the stadium. But who cares what they think? With one hand I cupped her face and slowly leaned in. If Mina was afraid of her career then she can push me away now. She could always say that the love was one sided to the press and go on being famous solo. That would be fine, I wouldn't take it personally.

…Because… I'm willing to put everything that I am on the line for this love. When I think about it, why should I care what other people think? What is there to be embarrassed of anyway? There's nothing wrong with it.

This feeling inside my chest has grown so much through all this time… so much that I feel like it could explode any moment.

I blinked to see Mina had caught on and to my surprise she also leaned forward. My eyes closed as both of our lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss. Before I knew it, there were tears falling down my own face.

Then the unexpected happened, there was a loud clapping that soon followed. It started small with two people and then gained momentum as it spread out and around the stadium.__

**Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!**

When we broke apart from our kiss Mina breathlessly replied, "Of course I will! B-But I thought you were…with public attention…"

For once, instead of making a frown I grinned and shot her back her classic 'V' for victory pose. "What's with that face? I'm not embarrassed about our love."

"Really?" Mina began to giggle. "Then I guess that means I can…"

**_Kiss  
_  
**"Okay, okay, enough of that," I crossed my arms with a renewed frown as Mina began to giggle once more. Another thought then crept into my head. "You know…with this show…"

"I get ya," Mina winked and raised her microphone to her mouth. As she did that I picked up my own and ran across to the other end of the stage and positioned myself. "Sorry everyone, but the competition is officially over! We, the performers, call it a draw!" The audience chuckled at that, including the announcer overhead. "And to thank you all for all your support, both Rei and myself will perform one extra song tonight. I'm sure it'll bring back memories for us all. So please, sit back and enjoy yourselves!"  
_  
_The new music came on.__

"Can you find the real me?

Somewhere here, dreaming somewhere, hurting everywhere

For a far off memory…"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There's one chapter to go (insert sad face) …


	16. Fire Soul Burning Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Minako's POV

Usagi came to see us the next morning and congratulated Rei and me for finding our love again. Unfortunately she couldn't stay long because she had to catch the plane home (you can bet we had a little chat with the cab driver). Well, actually it was Rei who did the talking and then the woman had a 'chat' with Usagi. If you could call it a chat that is-- they were yelling at each other the entire time.

I inwardly sighed at the memory from this morning. I swear those two can only get along by arguing.

I admit that I'll miss Usagi… but it won't be long before we're all together. Until then, Rei and me can hold down the fort here. Besides, it's not like we're going to get bored anytime soon. A lot of things happened since our competition so we're keeping pretty busy. Like for instance, the two of us have gone back doing talk shows (also meaning that Rei has gone back to terrorizing our host, the poor woman).

Talk show

"W-Welcome back," Our host nervously greeted us. I was smiling enough for both of us today since Rei had gone back to glaring. It was obvious that Rei knew what this person was going to ask us next (she is psychic) and it was also plainly obvious to me that the other woman wanted to avoid the topic more than anything else. I bet she's allergic to fan mail now. "A-About your wedding…"

"No comment," Rei said immediately. "Any other questions?"

"Now Rei-chan," I giggled. As I took one of her hands in mine I quickly glanced down at the two identical rings on both of our hands. "Be nice."

"But I'm trying," Rei hissed back.

"No, your not."

**_End of argument_**

"All right, all right, I'll try harder!"

With an amused expression I whispered something into Rei's ear and then sat back to watch her face instantly go bright red.

"Sound good?" I asked.

Rei weakly nodded.

"Uh, let's hold off on the questions for a moment," Our host suggested. There was a relief in her voice for the break. "I would like to say, since the competition performance your popularity has sky-rocketed! You two are among the top music artists worldwide! No one thought there was that kind of love between you two. And what a wonderful love it is!" The woman quickly added when her eyes met Rei's. I had to nudge Rei again for that. "Many of our fans never thought you'd dare to proclaim your love on national television Hino san. That was quite admirable."

"Why thank you," Rei said in a sweet voice with a smile and all.

There was a dead silence in the room. Everyone had froze upon seeing the sudden change in her attitude. Including me.

_Ahahaha…Maybe you're overdoing it Rei…_ I elbowed her in the side.

_But I'm trying! And stop elbowing me! _I swore I could hear her think back in the same sweet, innocent voice. Then I heard the snickering. She really was having fun with this wasn't she?

Finally regaining her voice our host commented, "Umm… Considering your life and this newfound love, if you could explain it in a few words, what would it be Hino san?"

A strange expression washed over Rei's face. I could tell she was being serious again. It was that look whenever she makes whenever she was about to give an honest, heart-felt response.

"It's…C'est la vie." I noticed how her eyes averted mine as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Awww, Rei-chan you silly goof," I pulled her into an embrace where we both laughed in each other's arms.

**_--_**

_Can you find the real me?  
Somewhere here, dreaming somewhere, hurting everywhere_

_For a far off memory…_

**--**

Even if it would take until my last breath,

_I will find you, my love,_

_for the illusion is nothing._

_But we are, we're something_

**--**

If you believe in me, in us,

_Then our eternity can be real._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

… And it is… because we've found our eternity… together…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As a friend of mine once said, 'And… it's over.'

Ever get the feeling that you're happy but sad at the same time? That's what I'm getting right now. Thank you to everyone who's read this story and to those who took their precious time to give feedback. I really appreciate it. And if it's not too much to ask… if you read the story please tell me what you thought of it overall. Anything good that you liked in particular, anything that you thought could have used more work, about the ending… even if you haven't reviewed once throughout the entire thing, please drop me a line or something.

For future plans I might start another Rei/Minako fic very soon. Perhaps immediately or later, but I do have another plot in waiting.

Thank you again everyone,

-seraphydragon


End file.
